Struggle to recover
by Farcast
Summary: Issei loses his emotions the day his parents died by serial killer and he tried to regain them, will he success or simply broken forever? OP Issei, IsseixRaynarexharem
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone Farcast here, I brought a new story, not Yuri one though :)**_

 _ **I wrote this because I get on spot inspiration, Issei here was based on Shiba Tatsuya from Mahouka.**_

 _ **So without further ado, please enjoy~**_

 **Disclaimer : I don't own anything.**

* * *

Nothing…

Hyoudou Issei could only feel nothing ever since the day his parents died by a serial murderer in his town when he was 6 years old.

He could be angry or thinking how to avenge his parent he loves very much killed in front of him but he somehow fought back and killed the serial murderer, ending the streaks with Issei's parents as his last victims.

Ever since that, he has robbed all the emotion he actually had, simply gone or destroyed beyond repair. He didn't even cry during the funeral and cremation, because he already died inside, but never once he thought of following them.

None of his relatives wanted to accept him because of his dirtied hands and emotionless behavior but one, his youngest aunt from his mother's side, Shiki Hisako, 22, fresh graduated from college accepted him to live with her, with hope that she could help his nephew regain the feelings and cheerfulness he once had.

So Issei came to live with his aunt in Kuoh.

But even for years, his symptom doesn't get better at all, making his aunt totally at loss…

She knew Issei is a good child despite that he was expressionless, he does the chores around the apartment they live, making sure that her aunt felt comfortable when arriving home. But his aunt was sad that Issei never once smile or talking innocently like the olden days.

10 years later, now Issei already 16 years old and attending Kuoh Academy, a girl high school that recently become co-ed and accepting male students because the school was the nearest from her aunt's apartment, despite that, the majority of the applicants are still girls.

Issei's physique could be categorized good, he is tall around 173cm, he has light brown colored hair and eyes, his body is quite toned as he always spending his time either studying or training because he wanted to at least able to protect her aunt who kindly gave him a home.

At school, he never speak unless it was needed for him to open his mouth, he just do simple greeting for pleasantry purpose and dazed outside of the window for most of his time in the class, irritating the teachers because he ignored them, but letting it go as he always solved the problem they gave to him and decided to ignore him too.

He naturally ignored his classmates too and because of that, he doesn't have any friend. But, The girls start calling him the silent and aloof prince, many girls admired him and the boys hated him for hogging the girls but he couldn't care less as he cannot feel anything about it.

On the day that his aunt will come home late, Issei usually gazed the sunset anywhere he can see it and returned home when it is already dark. It was his routine ever since he moved to this town.

Issei was doing his routine at top of the bridge while a girl with different uniform walked to him and stop few meters away.

"Ano!" the girl tried to call him, but it didn't register to his brain as he watched the sun set.

Being ignored, the girl with long black hair and purple eyes become angry and unintentionally releasing pheromone, which registered well rather than sound to Issei.

He finally turned toward the girl who immediately fixing her angry face to smile.

"Sorry, I don't know you are there, no one ever disturbed me before." He responded in a flat tone, the girl instantly become angry, but she could maintain her facial but the same pheromone earlier released and Issei knew it and her smell telling him that she isn't human and same goes with some people in the school but they had different smells from her.

"Are you by chance, Hyoudou Issei-kun?"

"Yes."

"I… saw you here sometimes seeing at the sunset… and I think I took a liking to you" the girl confessed with shy expression,

but Issei knew she's lying as she didn't release sweet pheromones like few girls among the ones who confessed to him.

"No, I never date someone before and I won't date you because you will be sad later."

The girl became curious rather than angry, this is the first time she was rejected with reason that she will be sad.

The girl real self is a sexy fallen angel who usually given a mission to seduce sacred gear user to join the fallen angel faction or eliminate them if they are too troublesome. She would do the same pattern, date them to know what kind of personality they have and decided what she will do about them.

The time she rejected by her target was not few in number, but none of them rejected her with reason that she will be sad later.

"Why?" she muttered, that was the only appropriate word she could muster.

"Because I'm incapable of loving you and make you happy, so you should choose a better guy," Issei answered with an honest response.

The fallen angel was surprised to hear his answer, she's wondering what kind of past this boy had and make her wanted to know more about this boy personally instead of fulfilling her mission, though her mission allowed her to know more about the brunette.

"Then how about if we start as a friend?" Yuuma asked she was desperate to make a connection with Issei. He could smell the desperation from her, so he decided to play along with it.

"Sure, if you able to put up with my personality and you know me, but I don't know you." He answered with a flat tone.

"I'm Amano Yuuma call me Yuuma, nice to meet you Issei-kun." Yuuma happily introduced her 'human' name. Issei knew she lying again but shrug it off as he'd need a name to identify her.

"Likewise." He replied short.

Issei returned his sight to the sunset and Yuuma move closer to him and turned to watch the sunset beside Issei.

"Why do you like watching the sunset, Issei-kun?"

"No real reason."

Two of them only watching the sunset in silence until the sun set, it was the first time that someone watched the sunset together with him, even if the one accompanying him had an ulterior motive.

A single thought entered Issei's mind, maybe this not human beside him could help him to regain his feelings and he's willing to make a bet on it.

"The sun already set, it would be dangerous if you go home alone, Amano-san."

"Then escort me home." She demanded while smiling

Issei nodded as it is already his intention from the beginning, even though he knew that the girl in front of him isn't human and possibly doesn't have a resident here, it just courtesy he showed to her.

"Thank you for accompanying me home Issei-kun, just this far is enough, my dad will be angry if he knew I bring a boy home." Yuuma lied, she had no father or mother left in this world, she was abandoned in this world alone, until the leader of Grigori, Azazel found her and brought her to Grigori.

Issei knew it was a lie but decided to not pay it a mind, "Alright."

"See you tomorrow Issei-kun." She waved to Issei before she ran toward the direction of the residence.

Issei turned his body toward his home.

 ** _[Are you sure about this partner?]_** A voice with worried tone suddenly asked inside his head.

It was his companion ever since the day his parents died, a dragon that lives inside his sacred gear that awoken by his will to live and rage when the young brunette was dying from a stab to his heart. He offered the young Issei to became a dragon and he accepted it right away, but something happened because he forced the dragonification process to the dying child, the price young Issei paid was not just his humanity but also his feelings, something that allowed him to embrace what left of his humanity.

Though Dragon was prideful being, but he is certainly apologetic one, he cannot stand that he robbed the child's feelings. He knew that the Issei tried to regain what is lost, but trying to use uncertain individual to regain it is worrying him because he cannot bear that his host even more broken.

"Don't worry Ddraig. I'll be fine." Issei replied in his mind as he walked toward his home.

* * *

 **End of this chapter :) please review, follow and favorite if you will :)**

 **Farcast out~**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello everyone, thank you for your read, favorite, follows, and reviews.**_

 _ **I write this story on whim but there are many that like this story :)**_

 _ **Without further ado, please enjoy this chapter :D**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Read the disclaimer on chapter 1 :P**_

* * *

Sacred gear… items with power that only exist in imagination, God created so humans could defend themselves from the supernatural threat.

Among them, there are 13 items that could potentially kill God himself. One of them is called Boosted Gear, sacred gear that could double someone's strength almost endlessly. Inside the Boosted Gear lives a soul of a dragon, dragon named Ddraig, the heavenly dragon of dominance.

A long time ago, Ddraig and his rival, the heavenly dragon of innocence, Albion fought to see who stronger between them before finally battling near three factions' battlefield.

The three factions made a truce to eliminate these two dragons before restarting their war again. God, the leader of the angels, pulled their soul out of their body and put them into the creation he made, the sacred gear.

The young Issei, the host of Boosted Gear, almost died after the serial killer stabbed him in his heart, he never fell into despair when he already in front of death door, instead, he was filled with the will to live and that awoken Ddraig from his slumber.

Seeing his host already in critical condition, he offered the young Issei the chance to live… with the price of his humanity and become a dragon. Without hesitation, the child accepted it right away, he offered his heart to the dragon.

But something else happened, not only humanity he had to pay but also his emotions. His emotions continuously crumbled but he still able to maintain one emotion before it finally crumbled.

Rage.

Soon after young Issei become a dragon, he pulled the knife from his heart and clad himself in red armor. The serial killer was freaked and tried to run away, but failed as Issei quickly thrust the knife into serial killer's heart.

After that, he felt nothing… not even when he saw the body of his parents, simply nothing… he couldn't cry anymore because he already felt nothing about them.

He called the police with no emotion because that was the most logical action come to his mind.

Issei was declared innocent as it is an act of self-defense and because of he still under age.

Because of his dragonification, Issei's nose become much more sensitive, with his nose he could distinguish what someone thinks by the pheromones they released and of course, he could distinguish between human and not human. Ddraig explained to him the basic knowledge of the supernatural world.

After the funeral and cremation, his relatives discussed about how they will deal about Issei, they all almost agree to send him to rehabilitation center, but Hisako, youngest of his mother's siblings, declared that she will take Issei in because she thought it would be better if Issei healed normally, living among children his age. And just as an adult they are, they thought it was too troublesome to take him in, considering that Issei capable of killing someone and without a care as he now is emotionless and pushed it all to Hisako.

He of course quickly branded as a gloomy kid when he first moving and bullied, but he paid no mind and care… making the bullies crept out and stop by themselves.

Then he met with Shidou Irina, a tomboyish energetic girl, who lives right beside the apartment where Issei lives.

Irina always asked Issei to join her game and he silently followed her, rather than a friend, most of the people saw them as master and her butler.

Hisako was happy when Issei would play with Irina, but when the Shidous had to move to England, she was the one who crying.

And arriving at the present, Issei hasn't changed at all, still emotionless.

* * *

The morning after he made new friend, Yuuma is waiting for him in front his apartment, it's something odd, normally Issei won't care about it, but now he concerned a little about if she did something to his aunt, he expand his sensor but find nothing weird around his apartment, they exchange simple greetings before they walk together.

Hisako left little later than Issei after she locks the door, she accidentally saw Issei walking together with a girl with different school uniform. She scowled when she saw that, she thought that Issei finally hit a girl but didn't her about it, though her mood quickly changed to happy as now she found interrogation topic for later.

During their walk together, Issei could feel that they are being followed. Ever since he entered second years, he was constantly being followed by four people from two different groups as they never come closer together when spying him together.

He knew their identity, mostly because of their smells passing each other in the hallway in the school.

They were Toujou Koneko from class 1-2, Yuuto Kiba from class 2-3, they were grouped in the group 1 as they rarely together following him. Kusaka Reya from class 2-4 and Nimura Ruruko from class 1-4, they were grouped in group 2.

Kusaka Reya and Nimura Ruruko were the student council officers in his school, in fact, everyone from student council has the same smell.

Ddraig explained that they are devils, while the one beside him is a fallen angel. Ddraig told him that they probably had the same objective.

His sacred gear and he always warned Issei to be careful.

On their way walking together to school, Yuuma was forced to initiate the topic as Issei just keep silent and even that Issei just answered as he needs, making her little displeased, She was very curious about his past but being pushy might make him uncomfortable and failing her mission altogether.

On the way, some Kuoh students saw them walking together, they are surprised that Issei walking together with someone from another school.

"That's Issei-sama!" One of his fangirls screamed.

"Who's the bitch beside him!" Another fangirl shouted and without a doubt entered Yuuma's ear.

Yuuma's lips and brows twitched dangerously but she maintained his smile in front of Issei, but Issei knew she's very angry being called a bitch.

"Die Normalfag!"

Yuuma giggled when she heard that the boys.

"You are popular, Issei-kun…" She said.

"I thought a girl would be angry if someone called her a bitch." Issei said flatly.

Yuuma laughed at his words, making more glares toward her and Issei. "You are too blunt you know that they just jealous because they thought I'm your girlfriend."

"Honestly I don't care much since I can't feel anything, but from everyone who confessed to me, only you want to stay as my friend, Amano-san." Issei said.

"Why you can't feel anything Issei-kun?" She asked she is very curious about it because this is the first time she had a target that emotionless.

Issei looks up toward the sky and snorted, "It's already a distant past." He said, leaving Yuuma a bit displeased that the brunette didn't answer it.

"This is where we part ways Issei-kun, later want to meet here after school?" Yuuma asked as they arrive at the junction that where their path split.

"Sure." Issei answered short.

"See you later, Issei-kun." Yuuma waved at him as she walked away.

After seeing Yuuma left, Issei moves his body toward school.

He attended the class as usual without much disturbance except the pervert duo's tantrum, but he just ignored them as usual.

After school, before he left, a tall girl with blue hair come to him.

"Excuse me, Hyoudou Issei-kun." The girl said.

"Yes?" he asked, he raised his head to face the one who called him and he recognizes her as Yura Tsubasa, Kuoh academy's student council general affairs.

"Can you spare some time to the student council office?" she asked, he knew none of the student council members is human, the girl in front of him also not an exception.

The class which still bustling with his classmate became crowded as the student council officer came to pick Issei up.

He didn't want to go honestly, being called to their den… but he doesn't want them to be trouble later on, so he decided to accept the invitation.

"Okay." He answered as he put the last book from his desk drawer to his bag.

He then followed the student council general affairs to the student council office.

She knocked the door three times before she opens it.

"Kaichou, I brought him here."

"Thank you, Tsubasa."

Issei entered the room, he glanced toward two specific individuals there, the ones who constantly following him before turned toward the student council president who already sits on across of empty sofa.

She is Shitori Souna, intellect type looking individual with a cool demeanor, her hair is black colored, styled in bob cut, and pink glasses ornamented her beautiful face as if protecting her glinting amethyst colored eyes. Her real identity is Sona Sitri, the sole heiress of Sitri family of devil after her sister took the Leviathan name.

"Please sit here, Hyoudou-kun." She instructed she pointed at the empty sofa in front of her.

Issei did as she instructed, at least there's no hostile smell inside the room… yet.

"Tea?" She asked as she raised the teapot prepared on top of the table.

"No thanks." Issei answered he doesn't want to be poisoned or anything while inside unknown territory like this.

The student council president put the teapot back the table, unconsciously releasing sad smell from her, something that Issei cannot understand.

"So, what you call me here for Shitori-Kaichou I believe I don't do anything weird this past week?" Issei asked. He knew he did nothing wrong, unlike his classmates that called pervert duo that caught bringing porn to school on almost every inspection.

"Lately outside of the school, you came contact with a girl from another school right?"

"Not lately, but yesterday." Issei corrected her.

"Stay away from her. She would only bring trouble to you." Souna said bluntly.

Issei understands why she wanted him to stay away from his friend, fallen angel and devil relationship is not very good.

But he did not care in slightest about it.

"Is she your acquaintance?"

"She's not."

"Then I won't follow your advice, she's a friend." Issei replied her and before Souna could say anything else, he stood up from the sofa, "Looks like there's no more talk can be done, thank you for your advice I suppose, excuse me."

He walks toward the exit, while Souna searching a way to stop him from leaving, but she cannot find any, when he reach the door, she shouted. "You will be killed by her!"

Issei stop at his track, the others student council officers were surprised hearing Souna shouted, she never raised her voice except she was angry but today she did it out of desperation, to stop a boy no less.

"Thank you for your concern, Shitori-Kaichou, if she can take it, I will gladly give it to her… died in friend's hand might not be so bad." Issei said without looking back but loud enough for everyone to hear.

The student council president is really sad when she heard him that he could throw his life that easily.

"Do you… not value your own life?" She asked, her voice was low but with Issei's enhanced hearing he could hear it.

"I don't have something called life anymore. So don't waste your energy to worry on a zombie." Issei answered her question.

"Zombie?" Souna muttered, she was ready to cry anytime, she cannot imagine what happened to the once cheerful boy in the past to become like that.

"Just with a difference, I'm still an omnivore, excuse me."

He left for real this time.

"What we should we do about him Kaichou? He could be very dangerous." The vice student council, Shinra Tsubaki asked, she deducted earlier that Issei was serious about calling the fallen angel in disguise his friend.

Souna cannot answer directly, she takes a deep breath to calm herself and sorted her feeling before she answered. "His condition is very abnormal, I think we should stop watching him any longer, he glanced specifically at Reya and Ruruko earlier, as if saying he knew that they followed him." Sona answered.

They widen their eyes in surprise, especially Reya and Ruruko who made sure that he didn't know but get caught nonetheless.

"Most likely he already awaken his sacred gear and stronger than we thought." Souna deducted, she sure that he will be fine, his emotionless confidence said if she can take it… saying that the fallen angel is weaker than him and he already knows everything about her and them being not human.

"Then he just plays along with the fallen angel?" Reya asked.

"I don't know his objective by doing that, but as long he didn't make ruckus let him." Sona declared, they couldn't believe that Sona letting go a potential danger without surveillance.

"But Kaichou what if-" Tsubaki tried to argue but cut before she could finish it.

"Let's drop it Tsubaki, we cannot do anything about him right now, I would rather not endanger Reya and Ruruko or anyone else by commanded them to follow him." Sona said, none really argued about it anymore, Sona thought about their safety first after all.

Sona clapped her hands twice to get everyone's attention, "Let's return to work everyone." She said.

"Yes, Kaichou." Everyone answered and started moving to do their respective duty, while Sona sunk herself deeper in the sofa, she took out a round pendant with rectangular Aquamarine colored gem on top of it.

It is a pendant Sona always wear ever since ten years ago, right after she met with her first love.

"Zombie… what's really happened to you Ise-kun?" Sona muttered as she gripped the pendant close to her chest.

* * *

"Issei-kun." Yuuma called as spotted Issei while waving at him.

Issei smelled confusion from her, her struggle from one another in her mind, something that quite common smell for him during the tests.

"Did I make you wait? Sorry." Issei said, he planned to come early but was distracted by the student council before.

"No, I just arrive here." She said while keeping smile front in front of him.

"Shall we go?" Issei nodded and walked alongside her.

"Nee, Issei-kun, do you free this Sunday?"

"Yes, I'm free."

"How about if we hang out?"

"Sure."

Yuuma smiled and look happy but the sad smell comes from her become stronger.

"Let's exchange number, that way we can decide where to meet."

Issei took out his phone and sent his contact details to Yuuma's, they bid farewell since they gone to the different direction.

He arrived at home and quickly interrogated by his aunt about Yuuma.

* * *

After they hang out, the sun almost set and they stop by a park to rest on the bench before going home.

"Thank you for today Issei-kun."

"I'm glad if you had fun Amano-san."

"Yeah."

"But that's a lie right?"

Yuuma was surprised as Issei said that, there's no way that she show it out in front of him earlier or it was eyes of the emotionless to spot her anxiety that easily, she thought.

"You were confused all day today." Issei continued,

"You are right… I'm… confused."

Yuuma was confused. She had to choose between doing her mission and her feelings.

The interest she had in Issei already changed, the time she spent to directly made contact with him change it, though short, it is enough to change it from curious to care and care to like.

"You can tell me if you want."

"I'm sure that you will hate me if I tell you." Yuuma laughed while saying that.

"It is the same as love, Amano-san, I cannot hate you." Issei said in a flat tone, Yuuma stopped her laugh and gritted her teeth.

"Really? Even if I told you that I'm not human?" She asked half angry. "Even if I told you that I'm here to kill you?"

But Issei without changing his expression said, "Yes."

The last barrier that holds her tears broken, the tears flow from its dam. Any human would show fear to that kind of threat, yet he didn't fazed even one bit.

"But you right now are confused whether to kill me or not."

"Yes…"

"Now let's hear your story, maybe introduction first." Issei said as he offered a handkerchief to Yuuma.

She took the handkerchief and used it to erase her tears.

"My real name is Raynare, I'm fallen angel." She muttered the last part, and a pair of black wings sprouted from her back. "I was sent here on a mission to observe you at first, but after I get to know you, my boss changed his order to kill you…." She said with a hoarse voice, her tears continue to flow, she doesn't want to be hated by the boy in front of her after showing her true self, the filthy crow.

"Don't worry about that, I'm not angry or anything, even if I cannot feel it, it is more because I know you from the start that you aren't human and someone warned me that you will kill me or something."

Raynare cannot hide her surprise. She was already got caught from the start.

"You knew?" Issei nodded.

"I guess you will be the first one I tell about this." Issei said as he raised his right hand.

He flexed his hand and it starts changing color to red, become bulkier and his nails grew into claws, his eyes color changed from brown to green.

He only transforms partially as it is enough to show it to Raynare, because if he changes full form, he will look like small Ddraig and it is troublesome if anyone saw him.

"I'm no longer a human." Issei said flatly.

"You sacrificed your body to your dragon?" Raynare asked she astonished that she found that Issei is no longer a human.

Issei canceled his transformation while Raynare folded her wings in. Issei told her everything about his past, this is the first time he could tell someone without hiding anything because he never found a person that can be trusted to the truth he buried inside his heart.

"So that's why…" Raynare muttered, she now knew why Issei cannot express himself, he almost died but miraculously awaken Ddraig and had his body changed into a dragon to survive but something happened and his emotion lost in the process. "Thank you Issei-kun… for sharing your past with me…"

"And thank you for telling the truth about you too, Raynare-san."

Her face become red, she doesn't deserve any thanks but maybe because he's emotionless, his words sound sincere to her. She cannot hold herself back anymore, she admits that she is completely fallen to this boy named Hyoudou Issei.

"Issei-kun, would you hear my request?"

"What is it?"

Raynare moved closer to Issei and kissed him, Issei was taken aback but he just let the fallen angel do it. She removed her lips from his and stared at his empty eyes, before continuing what she just do for the second time for few minutes.

"I'm sorry Raynare-san, I can-" before Issei could finish his sentences, Raynare put her index finger in front of Issei's lips that wet with her saliva.

"Sstt… you don't need to say that you cannot return my love or anything… I'm fine with one-sided love for now." Raynare confessed, she vowed to herself that she will do anything to fix Issei, but who knows what will happen to her if the higher ups learn about her failure.

"Thank you for the great day today Issei-kun, be careful of the devils, you never know what they will do to obtain your sacred gear." Raynare said as she stood up from the bench, she warned Issei to be careful since he lives in their den after all.

"A devil warned me about you will kill me, though." Issei said.

"Is her hair red?" Raynare asked.

Issei shook his head, "No, her hair is black." He said.

"Be careful with the one with red hair." Raynare warned.

"Rias Gremory?" Issei tried to confirm the identity of the devil he should look out too.

"Yes, see how bold she is to come to human world without changing her name." Raynare confirmed.

"Thanks for your advice, Raynare-san." Issei smiled a little, but he himself didn't notice it.

Tears that once stop flowed once again from Raynare's eyes. She saw him smile a little, he never even bothered to put fake smile but now he is smiling at her.

His smile is a sign that he still could recover, that he still had it inside him. That was Raynare thought when she saw it.

Raynare had doubt that Azazel would order assassination to Issei, except someone, altered the report or someone else was issued the order in his name, she knew that his boss like to study sacred gears, he would be a fool to miss the chance to study Boosted Gear.

That's why she determined to contact Azazel directly and if Azazel really ordered it, she will defect from Grigori to be with the Dragonoid or at least warn him to be careful if she cannot make it.

"See you later Issei-kun, I remember that I have to do something else, loving you is the most wonderful thing I ever feel. I will cherish the time we spent together." Raynare bid farewell with sad tone before she gone using a magic circle. Issei could smell sad mixed with happy and determination. He just hoped that Raynare will be okay.

 ** _[Though I would recommend that you see yourself in the mirror right now, I'm worried about that fallen angel, Issei.]_** Ddraig's voice suddenly popped inside his head.

"What do you mean Ddraig?" Issei asked as he heard Ddraig worried about the fallen angel.

 ** _[That girl… was determined to risk her life for you.]_** Ddraig replied.

* * *

 **This is the end of chapter 2, thanks for the read :)**

 **Review reply :**

 **Animeloverq8 : Thank you, I wrote this story on whim and it will be hard work to rise to the top but, I will try :)**

 **99 : Thank you and here you go :)**

 **TRYNDAMER95 : Thank you very much :)**

 **Indominus : thank you and here you go :)**

 **Knight : Sweet huh... hope you didn't get diabetes from this :D and here you go :)**

 **WarRedMachine20 : Thank you and here you go :)**

 **N1ghtw0lf : male Ophis huh... well they are the same but different, since Issei originally had emotions while Ophis didn't bother to learn it before 'she' met with Issei in the canon, about following canon or not, maybe follow maybe not, haven't decided yet, so please continue to follow this story :)**

 **ruittakalle : Thank you, here you go :)**

 **Kuro Reaper : Thank you for loving this story and here you go new chapter :D**

 **1ce : Thank you, but I already gave up about my grammar :p... I will do my best but please bear with my grammar.**

 **fazrulz21 : here you go longer chapter :)**

 **We shall meet again in the next chapter, Farcast runaway~**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello everyone, I'm return again with another chapter~**_

 _ **I'm really sorry for Rias and her peerage's fans I made them the badgirls and boy here.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Please read the disclaimer on chapter 1 :P**_

 _ **Without further ado please enjoy~**_

* * *

Somewhere within Kuoh city.

Angered that she doesn't get called by the flier at designated time, she slammed her fist on the table.

"Useless! Those dirty crows can't do their job properly!" Someone with red hair shouted in anger, apparently her plan to get Issei after he killed by fallen angel ended in failure.

"Maybe tonight is not your luck Rias." Someone who sat in front of the woman identified as Rias said before sipping her tea. She appeared calm and neutral, but the truth is that she very disgusted with what her friend did, to gain the Boosted Gear, she planned to make it appear that she saved him from dead. It is a good way to earn a quick loyalty but it doesn't go well with her. Usually, she doesn't care but this one, Issei was the target.

Rias sneered toward the comment her friend said, "You must be happy now that you had the chance to obtain him too, Sona." Rias said with full of poison in her tone, she thought that her friend is happy that she failed so the black haired king could hog Issei for herself.

Not far from the truth but she'd wrong about it, Sona is happy not because she had an opportunity to obtain Issei but he avoided being enslaved by Rias, only to be used and thrown away when he doesn't have value anymore in her eyes.

Sona knew that each person in Rias' peerage's history.

Himejima Akeno, Rias' queen, half fallen angel whom she found after the half's mother slaughtered by her own family.

Toujou Koneko, cat youkai who lived with her sister, her sister was battle prowess was noticed by a high class devil and reincarnated her as devil. But she was abandoned by her sister who now became SS-class criminal after she killed her own king.

Kiba Yuuto, a survivor of Excalibur project, he ran away from the facility he in because he was executed and almost dead before Rias found him.

And the last, Gasper Vladi, dhampir whom she found almost dead running away from his assailants.

Sona found it quite weird, does such coincidence exist? The answer was no. Demon lord Sirzech Lucifer, formerly Sirzech Gremory, pulled strings to manipulate them so her sister could get the strong members out there. All for his sister so she could have enough power to oppose her fiancée, Raizer Phenex in rating game so she can dissolve her engagement.

And now Rias targeted Issei, the host of boosted gear. A Longinus class sacred gear that can defeat God himself. Who doesn't want to embrace such power? Even Sona would be lying if she doesn't want that, moreover that Issei is her first love.

Sona herself only met Issei once, simply because there's no another chance given so they could meet, but she treasured her feelings to Issei and finally found him again. She asked Reya and Ruruko to follow him under the pretext that he had sacred gear, but the truth was she wanted to protect him from Rias and any other threat.

A few days ago, Sona was happy and sad, happy that Issei with his confidence could protect himself from any threat which he proved just now, but sad because Issei didn't remember her, given that she could recognize him at the first glance.

"Well he could be a good addition to my peerage, but he's not on my priority list since I had long abandoned my engagement." Sona countered.

She also had the same problem with Rias, but she'd able to step outside of it with her own strength, her fiancée was proud devil, but he was kind to Sona despite their strength difference, he's appearance cannot be called bad, handsome even, but Sona chose to break it anyway, she did it all while gripping the promise she made with Issei. Promise that still very dear to her even now.

"You only did it last year!" Rias retorted.

"So? What important I'm doing it first."

Rias couldn't deny it because it already happened, her face red from anger, but even she wanted to attack Sona right now, it wouldn't bring any improvement to her situation. She should rethink her plan to obtain Issei before Sona does.

"Thank you for the tea Akeno, it is delicious as always."

"Thank you for your compliment Kaichou." Akeno said with a smile.

"I had something to do if you excuse me Rias." Sona said before disappeared by the magic circle.

"Sona, that bitch! Just you see I will get that Boosted Gear for myself!"

* * *

The next day

Raynare was not there to wait for him anymore. Issei was worried because what Ddraig said to him last night. He couldn't do anything if Raynare is not contacting him and he focused on knowing more about the red haired devil Rias Gremory. Issei know nothing about her at all except she's a devil and Raynare warned him to be careful to her.

But for that, he only had a choice to go to Shitori Souna. In other words, he needs to go to their den once again but, something inside Issei said that he can trust Souna. That was the first time he had a gut like that ever since he lost everything.

He arrived at school while the boys saying that he already dumped by Raynare, well nothing between them from the start so Issei just ignored them as always.

Issei sat on his desk and hoped that day ended quickly.

* * *

Around the same time, somewhere under the church.

A woman got thrown into the cell with her body full of bruises and cuts almost in every part of her body, she was tortured all night long because she failed to do her work.

Two of her friends cannot do anything because they lost in number, but now that the men already were gone, they gave treatment to the tortured girl.

One of them is tall and her body is curvy and got two melons hanging around her chest area, while the other looks like elementary kids with gothic Lolita dress and blonde hair. The taller one called Kalawarner while the shorter one called Mittelt.

"Why you just don't do you job Raynare?" the taller woman asked.

"If I did that, I won't be here." Raynare answered weakly as she stood the pain.

It made both of them curious, why she won't be here if she did that.

"What do you mean?" Mittelt asked while healing Raynare's wound.

"He's stronger than me, not to mention Azazel-sama never issued the order to kill him, it would be very weird if he really did." Raynare explained.

"Now that you mention it, Azazel-sama likes sacred gear more than women."Mittlet agreed with her, Azazel, the leader of fallen angel is famous as a womanizer but he could easily put them aside when sacred gear involved.

"How do you know that Raynare?" Kalawarner asked to clarify Raynare's statement.

"I contacted him yesterday before Dohnaseek captured me." Raynare answered. "If I cannot make it alive, could you protect Issei-kun in my stead? He's suffering without him ever realized it." Raynare asked, the truth is she already at her limit, but she doesn't want to bother Issei and she doesn't know how strong Issei is, given that he was transformed into a dragon he must be stronger but she doesn't know how much stronger.

"Why you dedicated yourself to human you just met Raynare?"

"You love him didn't you?" Mittelt teased, red hue appeared on Raynare's cheeks, making Mittelt giggled and Kalawarner sighed.

"Maybe… you two better get out before they started suspicious to you two." Raynare answered.

"I will contact Azazel-sama to send reinforcement, don't you dare to die Raynare."

"Un."

Seeing her best friends finally left her alone, she took the chance to sleep before her torturers decided to do it to her again as right now she only can endure.

* * *

The last period bell finally rang and marked the day to end, Issei immediately stuffed his books to his bag and left the classroom immediately with destination to the student council office, the den of devils.

Late even one second he would receive guest before he could make way to his destination. The one titled the handsome prince, asked by the Gremory to escort Issei, she planned to recruit Issei directly but alas he was too late as Issei already gone from his class.

Issei knocked the door after he arrived at the front of the office.

A girl opened it, she was the youngest of all, the only one who still a first year. She tied her hair in ponytail style and always wore a pair of striped knee sock. She was terrified that Issei suddenly drops by again.

"He-hello Hyoudou-senpai… is there anything you need with student council?" She nervously asked, because she was stared with blank eyes.

"Is Shitori-kaichou in? I need to ask few questions to her."

"Ruruko, let him in."

"Yes, Kaichou."

"Excuse me."

Issei entered the room, the wary smell is very obvious in there, given everyone released the same pheromone because there's a good chance that he joined the fallen angel.

He sat in front of Sona again.

"So, what brings you here Hyoudou-kun?" Sona asked.

"Amano-san said I should be careful of devils in this school especially red haired devil named Rias Gremory, I want to know more about her, given that you and everyone here also a devil."

Instantly the room mood became menace, the devils except their king releasing hostile smell. Issei raised his alertness a little because there's a chance that he will be attacked.

"Calm down everyone." Sona with calm demeanor calming her peerage that agitated earlier.

"So, Hyoudou-kun, you already know that we are devils, from who you learn it, from fallen angel you went a date on yesterday or… your dragon?" Sona asked after she thought that her peerage already calmed enough.

"My dragon and yesterday we just hang out, not a date since she's not my girlfriend." Issei immediately answered.

The fact that Issei bluntly denied that Raynare was not his girlfriend made Sona a bit happy.

"Then you already knew that I'm devil since the entrance ceremony."

"Yes."

"So what do you want to ask?" Sona asked.

Issei took out a piece of paper from his bag. It was summoning flyer he got when he waited for Yuuma to arrive, "This flyer is reek of Gremory demonic energy, what does she want with me?" he asked.

"That is summoning flyer, we distribute it so we can easily make a contract with humans, but in your case, if you almost died yesterday and it will synchronize with your feeling that you don't want to die and summon her so she can reincarnate you as her servant." Sona explained truthfully.

"I see, so this had no use to me." Issei ripped it into shred without hesitation and threw it to trash.

The student council officers were dumbfounded when Issei did that, even Sona couldn't help to open her eyes little wider.

"Can I ask something, though it might be little rude?"

"What is it?"

"What's the reason that you didn't do the same as Gremory? Is Boosted Gear had no worth to you?" Issei asked, it was a harsh accusation, but he wanted to know how deep he can trust Souna.

But what he was done has he incited hostility from the devils except for Sona, though he smelled angry and sadness from her.

"Watch your mouth Hyoudou-kun!" Tsubaki shouted in anger, she doesn't like it when someone who doesn't know anything about her king to accuse something like that. Sona never did something like that, she always negotiated with anyone she wanted to be her peerage member, none was forced to join.

"No need to be angry Tsubaki." Sona said to calm her queen. She glanced toward her saying that Tsubaki should just leave it to her.

Her peerage members don't understand why she's sounded so lenient toward someone this rude.

"Rather than a forceful method to make them owe you, I'd rather do it through negotiation with them. You might gain short time loyalty but what I want is long term trust with my peerage, Tsubaki and everyone is angry because none of them was forced to join me and I don't plan to do it. About Boosted Gear had no worth to me… it would be a lie if I said yes." Sona explained without lying to him.

And Issei knew that she not lying at all, but the sad smell from her never reduced as she constantly releasing it, it was something that still mysterious to Issei but he reluctant to ask.

"I see. I'm sorry if I offend you and everyone here." Issei bowed toward Sona though his tone sounded that he not reflecting his action at all.

Sona and her peerage astonished that Issei quickly change.

"No, no, rather than offended I think that you just offered yourself to me." Sona smiled at him.

"No, I just want to know what kind person you are Shitori-kaichou and you are a trustable person for me." Issei said in a flat tone as always, but it is enough to made Sona's heart flutter, she is happy that at least Issei trust her.

"You don't like the idea of becoming a devil, Hyoudou-senpai?" Ruruko asked.

The youngest member of Sona's peerage is harboring feelings toward the humanoid dragon,

At first she thought it would be a boring task to follow a senior through his day which turned to be a boring task, he never went anywhere except when he do grocery run to supermarket and watching sunset anywhere he can see them, but Ruruko was captivated by Issei who watch the sun set in the west. She hoped that Issei would join so she had a chance to spend time together with him, not only watching him from afar anymore.

"Rather than don't like… it was more that I don't want to change anymore." Issei answered. Almost everyone thought that he wanted to preserve his humanity, but the black haired king thinking differently, the word 'anymore' changed everything. She'd now sure that Issei no longer a human but a dragon. He gave his body to the dragon inside his sacred gear.

"Is that so… then I will respect your decline to my offer and will not ask you to be my peerage anymore, but if someday you change your mind in near time, the door to this room is always open for you." Sona said with smile, but the sad smell became stronger, she already in verge of tears because she imagined what kind of incident happened that Issei sacrifices his body for it and became expressionless like this.

"Thank you Shitori-Kaichou." Issei answered.

"I guess I can only give advice to you, beware of Rias Gremory, Himejima Akeno, Kiba Yuuto and Toujou Koneko. That's all I can help you right now."

"I think I will heed your advice this time, Kaichou, but is it okay that you leaked about your fellow devils?" Issei asked.

"Like you had your own reason that you don't want to change to devil, I had my own reason to do that." Sona answered.

"I see, I already intruding her for too long, I will excuse myself now." Issei said as he stood up from the sofa.

"Wait Hyoudou-kun." Sona said as she also stood up.

"Yes?"

Sona removed the pendant she always wears and gave it to Issei. She hoped that Issei will remember her someday because that pendant was the very first gift Issei gave her, but giving it in front of her peerage was a fatal mistake.

"This is?" Issei asked. He swore that he already saw it somewhere, it was not an expensive pendant, in fact, it was a cheap pendant you can get from a shady old man who sells accessories during a festival.

"My protective charm, may it protect you Hyoudou-kun." Sona said with smile, it was kind of fond smile when she shows affection to her sister or her peerage.

Issei wanted to decline earlier but after showed that kind of smile and the smell she released, he refrained, moreover that the pendant brought a memory to him but he still cannot point his finger to what memory.

"Thank you." Issei said before he's leaving.

"I see, so that's the reason you wanted to protect Hyoudou-kun, kaichou." Tsubaki suddenly said with smug smile after the young boy left the room.

Of course, everyone became curious with Tsubaki's statement.

It was fatal mistake Sona made. She never told about it even to Tsubaki but Tsubaki knew it from Serafall, Sona's elder sister. The story of Sona's first love that made Serafall almost committed suicide.

"What is it Tsubaki-senpai?"

"Don't tell me Kaichou likes Hyoudou?"

They all saw Sona's face that already red out of embarrassment, she cannot deny the fact that she's in love with Issei. That fact was left a stinging pain inside the youngest member of student council, she never knew that her rival would be her king, she wanted to cheers and support Sona but on the other hands she would be heartbroken if they dating, but she shrugged it off and decided to think about it later, because there's something that she never saw before.

""Kyah! Kaichou is cute!"" they chorused after they saw Sona's expression, fatal mistake indeed to be teased by her peerage.

"Enough you guys, go back to work!"

"Not only that, most likely Hyoudou-kun is Kaichou's first love."

With the bombshell Tsubaki dropped, Issei's thought that he disturbed their work was in vain.

* * *

 **This is the end of chapter 3, thanks for the read.**

 **I tried to fix the chapters using grammar checker program, so please tell me if there's anything wrong.**

 **Review reply :**

 **darth56 : Thank you for reading, hope you continue to read this :)**

 **Guest1 : Thank you, I'll try to minimize the typos.**

 **TRYNDAMER95 : Thank you and here you go**

 **War Historian : I can't deny that, but for the target, Rias is fitting it the most :p, I can't promise if I can put all of them, but some of them already planned for it.**

 **Magicman07 : yes, they meet once and that happen *blush*, he will be OP because of his transformation and here you go.**

 **karlos1234ify : Tuesday, December 6, 2016. for the student council maybe not all of them and for Irina, I'm not really sure I should put her into the harem, I'll think about it.**

 **silu785 : Thank you for reading :), greetings from my room :P**

 **Red Satoshi Ketchum : Thank you for reading my story and about the last part, you want me to add or not, it makes me confused.**

 **Ghost of the demon of Razgriz : I used to read the LN but since it was licensed I haven't follow it again, Issei had the Boosted Gear of course and please look forward to the next chapter again :)**

 **fazrulz21 : Thank you for reading, please continue to follow if you find it interesting :)**

 **riuttakalle : Thank you :D**

 **CF96 : Thank you.**

 **shadowwriter01 : You are reading it too deep brother, what I set for Issei is that he lost his emotion because of transformation that akin to brain dead state, where's a brain didn't receive blood and the brain cells died, you can be saved but your brain won't fully functional from like before. But I'm happy that there's someone seeing from different perspective about this story, please continue to read this. :D**

 **WarRedMachine20 : Thank you, please continue to follow this if you find it interesting :)**

 **Guest2 : Thank you for the read, but for Issei to regain them it will long hard trailing road. :)**

 **NinjaFang1331 : Thank you for reading :)**

 **striker sigma : Thank you for reading.**

 **Lightningblade49 : Sona is depicted as smart person, that's why I like Sona more than Rias or Akeno, I also like how she was helpless when dealing her sister, by the way thank you for reading :)**

 **Edub102 : Here you go.**

 **aten92 : Thank you for reading my story, but I have to ask you to review in english though google translate help, I'd rather able to read the review without it, I don't mind with the grammar :) Thanks for reviewing and here you go next chapter :)**

 **Farcast Out~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, I'm back with another chapter :)**

 **I like to thanks everyone who read, favorites, follow, and reviewing.**

 **Today as I posted this chapter, it reached 100 followers.**

 **Enough from me, please enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer : Please read the disclaimer in chapter one :p**

* * *

Issei is currently confused he was given a pendant that a girl just wore. Not because he knew that Sona likes him but because it was nostalgic to him, a pendant and the smile showed to him earlier.

He raked his brain for the memory but he needs one more push to remember. But his struggle to remember suddenly disturbed by hostile smells coming toward him.

He slipped the pendant he received to his breast pocket, in front of him stand two fallen angels, both men, releasing disgusting bloodlust smell from them.

This is the first time that Issei smell such aroma and this is will be his first real battle.

"Stop boy."

"What do you need from me?"

"Yeah, you are to die here!" Fallen angel B shouted as he created a spear of light and try to stab Issei with it.

Issei dodged by jumping backward.

 ** _[Remember the training you did these past years, Issei.]_**

"Yeah."

"Die!" Fallen angel A shouted as he charged forward.

Seeing the course of the charging fallen angel, Issei spun his body and landed his heel straight to fallen A's temple and slammed him to the ground. Utilizing the other fallen angel's surprise, Issei charged forward and gave him a low jab, but the result was quite gruesome, he blew a hole in the stomach.

"Mo-monster…" Fallen angel B muttered as his strength and his life vanished from his body.

 ** _[You overdid it Issei.]_**

"Sorry."

Issei moved to check the one he kicked but he also died, his skull destroyed along with his brain.

 ** _[I think you should control yourself more Issei, you will make huge uproar now.]_**

"What should I do Ddraig?"

 ** _[Collect their body and burn them, at least the suspect will increase.]_**

"Yes."

After burning them with the fire spell, Issei went home, not forget that he used cleaning magic to remove the bloodstains or his aunt would go crazy if she saw it on Issei's uniform. Issei realized something from this attack, Raynare must be captured by them so he couldn't meet her, he sighed, regretting why he didn't think about it earlier, he could interrogate one of them first.

He walked home and then remembered that his fridge almost empty so he had to buy groceries from the supermarket. Coincidentally, he smelled another fallen angel but he can't feel the aura of fallen angel. He knew that this fallen angel is far stronger than the ones who attacked him earlier, but he is confused that the smell coming from the crowd of human who attending some kind of event.

Issei saw a man walking out from the event hall with a trophy in his hand. He had tall stature, black hair with golden bangs and goatee. He immediately directed his gaze toward Issei, he cannot identify the young boy as a human from his aura as he already had an aura of the dragon, almost the same aura with the red one that he felt during subjugation of the heavenly dragons.

"Yo, Dragon boy, it is such coincidence we meet here." Azazel grinned as he greets Issei.

"What do you want here, leader of fallen angel Azazel-sama?"

"The reason I'm here would not be good to be spoken here, how about we had tea in your apartment?"

"Fine, but I will buy what I need first."

"I'll pay your groceries if you cook dinner for me, I heard from Raynare that you always cook."

"Is Raynare-san safe?"

"I tell you when we arrive at your apartment."

Seeing the change of his mood, Issei just walk toward the supermarket with Azazel following him closely. He wanted to quickly know what is really happened to Raynare.

"Raynare contacted me yesterday, right after she failed to finish you off."

"I'm not the one ordered for it for your information, killing such good specimen like you would be a waste." Azazel said before Issei could say anything.

"So what happened to her after she reported to you?"

"According to my other subordinates, she was captured by the team leader and his henchmen and tortured." Azazel answered.

"Do you know where they are?" Issei asked,

"Sorry, I still digging about it and also I found something else."

"What is it?"

"There's a nun with sacred gear sent here, she will arrive tomorrow apparently, I want you to save them both."

"Okay, but quickly finish your digging so I could save them…"

"Don't worry, Raynare isn't weak." Azazel assured him.

"No matter how strong her body is, what if she's raped and had her mind broken too?" Issei asked, that was his genuine concern… even if Raynare is a fallen angel, she also a woman and something like rape is something he detested.

Azazel laughed hearing Issei's statement, Raynare reported to him that he is completely emotionless, but in his eyes, Issei still had the most important emotion left.

Care.

Issei himself doesn't realize that he already re-learn how to care. He doesn't even care when he saw his parent dead bodies, but living with Hisako made him care, at least care to Hisako, he always thought that it is to return the favor he received.

"Don't worry about that, Raynare can't be raped, I created a spell that protects the women fallen angel who still weak from being raped, one wrong move, the rapist would dead in agony, at least his tool would die." Azazel said with a sadistic grin.

"So Ddraig, how strong you would assess Issei?"

 **[He should be around an ancient class dragon.]** Ddraig answered.

"Just one step before dragon king? Damn it Ddraig." Azazel said with sour smile. The white one who affiliated with Grigori hasn't reached that level yet even though he was trained with the best trainer and cutting edge technology.

"Because I had many people taught me."

"Many people taught you?" Azazel curiously asked.

 **[The past possessor souls inside Boosted Gear, he conquered and had them to taught him.]**

Azazel widen her eyes hearing Ddraig explanation, the past possessor of boosted gear usually bear strong hatred especially toward the white one, but to think that they conquered by this boy.

"WHAT! He already conquered the past Sekiryuuteis!"

Issei tilted his head as he cannot understand why Azazel very surprised.

"Is that really something surprising Ddraig?"

Ddraig sighed when Issei asked it, well it is his fault that he never told Issei directly.

 **[You know, you are the first to conquer them, even more surprising that you did it only in half day.]**

Half a day… the time that Issei needed to stay pure and uncorrupted, making thousands lingering souls inside boosted gear dropped their hatred and regained their humanity.

Issei once asked Ddraig how to be strong enough so the tragedy like that won't happen again, at least he could be strong enough to protect his aunt, so he brought Issei to the deep consciousness of the sacred gear.

It was a big gamble that Issei whether he give in to corruption or not and Ddraig being crazy to throw a kid in the middle of the typhoon of hatred and rage without any advice.

And what he did inside the swirling hatred? Simply nothing, he just stared back at the one who glared at him with an empty gaze that pierced even hatred through.

When those hatreds start to die down, Issei only said.

"I want to be strong so I can protect."

Those words erased most of their hatred, especially toward the white one.

They decided to help Issei to be what he wanted.

They started to teach him martial arts, magic spells, math, science, anything that useful to him to achieve his goal.

He trained inside his deep consciousness, but his body also grew from it. Ddraig doesn't even know about it, while Issei can attain the techniques his body shouldn't grow stronger. That's the norm, but this is the first time that someone conquered the hatred of the past possessor of boosted gear, so this is also the first time for Ddraig to face this wonderful cheat.

He trained almost every night inside it and as the result, he becomes truly strong.

"You are more extreme than I thought Issei…"

"Earlier before I met you, I was intercepted by two male fallen angels, sorry that I kill them, they attacked me without much warning."

"So be it, those fools should learn that they should not underestimate anybody."

"Ise, I'm home, do we have a guest?"

The instant Hisako laid her eyes on Azazel and vice versa sweet smell filled the room. To Issei the scent almost unbearable, the sweet smell the released almost like a bomb dropped in front of him, he unconsciously pinched his nose to stop the smell from entering.

Azazel immediately stood up from his chair and move toward Hisako.

[Oh, boy.] Ddraig cooed inside Issei's mind.

"Ah, Hello ma'am, I'm Azazel, nice to meet you." Azazel introduced himself with gentlemen gesture.

"Nice to meet you too, Azazel-san, I'm Shiki Hisako, Ise's aunt."

"Aunt? I totally thought that you are his mother."

"You are such flatterer, Azazel-san."

Issei cannot understand, how both of them able to release such smell just by connecting their gaze, even more after they knew each other's name. But he secretly relieved that her aunt finally found someone whom she loves and that person also likes her back though that person is fallen angels last boss.

Hisako for the first time able to avert her focus from her nephew, even though she doesn't know from where this man came from, only one thing she knew… that this man in front of her is the one.

A match from heaven.

Azazel is also the same. He cannot suppress his desire to know the woman, he who desire knowledge more than anyone else, for the first time found a woman that able to make him forget his very own lust that made him fallen.

They just stared at each other, ignoring anything around them, Issei included. The young dragon who ignored, nonchalantly plating the stew he cooked earlier on the table.

"Ahem!" Issei cleared his throat loudly, disturbing the love birds from what they doing.

They panicked as they returned from their own world.

"Dinner is ready." Issei said as he finally caught their attention.

"A-ah, thank you Ise, I'll go change first."

Hisako immediately runs toward her room.

"Azazel-san, is there a way for fallen angel to reincarnate someone like the devil?"

"Unfortunately not yet, why a sudden interest?"

"You like my aunt right?"

Azazel groaned at Issei's question, he cannot deny that he's deeply interested in the young dragon's aunt.

But he had no slightest hesitation to let her aunt to be fallen angel so Hisako could be with Azazel, that was something intrigued Azazel.

"Nothing can escape those eyes huh."

"Even an idiot could see the way you look at my aunt is that you like her."

"Sorry for the wait."

During the dinner Issei just observed them, occasionally he brought up to the conversation and answered just as needed.

Xxxxxxx

Next day after school, Issei quickly went out from school as one of the devils chased him, he knew that he's targeted by Rias Gremory but he had no intention to just accept it, he had more important things to do than meeting with the Gremory.

He slowed down after he shook his pursuer off, who easily give up when being shook and return toward school.

Issei walked toward his apartment but stopped when a blonde girl tripped over nothing in front of him. She's a human but Issei smells a faint scent of fallen angel coming from her.

"Hauh! How I can tripped over nothing like this…"

Issei decided to approach the girl. "Are you alright?" he asked as he lend the girl a hand to stand up.

Hearing someone asked her, she raised her face. She reluctantly accepts the help since it is already offered.

"Y-yes." She replied.

"I'll help you clean up." Issei said as he saw her luggage was scattered around.

"I'm sorry that I inconvenience you when we just met."

They collected the scattered items and stuffed it to the briefcase.

"No need to be sorry."

"I'm Asia Argento." She introduced herself, "I'm Hyoudou Issei." Issei replied.

"Thank you for helping me Issei-san, can I ask for direction where the church is?"

Issei knows where the church is, he was once brought there by Irina, his childhood friend who is a Christian, but after she moved to England, the church was abandoned ever since.

"There's one but… it's already been abandoned for years." Issei said.

"Is that so… but I was sent to town so maybe it is there…" Asia insisted, it made Issei suspicious that the fallen angel took the abandoned church as their base.

Then a sound of something crashed can be heard and they turned toward the source, a little boy collapsed near a bike.

Asia who saw it immediately running toward the boy while Issei following her from behind. Apparently, the boy is alright but he scrapped his knee. Without a second thought, Asia released her sacred gear, Twilight healing as it is called and as the name suggested, it used for healing. The scraps quickly closing and healed.

The boy thanked Asia before he rode his bike once again, leaving Issei and Asia behind. Seeing what she just did, Issei is sure that the nun Azazel asked him to save is Asia.

"What you just did Argento-san?" Issei asked.

"This is… the power I received from God… with it I can heal anyone." Asia answered with complicated expression, she just shows her power, the one which made her condemned by her fellow of God's followers.

"But if you affiliated with the church, why you come here alone? Someone with power like you should be a precious asset to the church." Issei asked bluntly, but that makes Asia actually released a sad smell.

"I'm an exile… my power is not limited to human… it also can be used to heal devils and people doesn't like that." Asia answered, her expression turned into sad ones, just one mistake she was exiled.

"Devil?" Issei dumbly asked, he already knew the existence of devils, but decided to play dumb about it.

"Ah… I should not say that to normal human…" Asia said in panicked tone, she almost drowned a boy to the supernatural world, or so she thought.

"Please forget about it." Asia said as she bowed toward Issei.

Though Issei is positively sure that Asia is the one Azazel wanted, but to make sure he is correct he decides to ask Azazel first.

"Wait here Argento-san, I need to make a call first." Asia nodded.

He took out his phone and call Azazel since they already exchange number yesterday.

 _"Yo Issei-kun, miss me?"_

"No, I don't miss you, is the nun you want me to save can heal anyone even a devil?" Issei asked.

 _"Yeah, that one, how you could find her so quickly?"_

"Just coincidence."

 _"Bring her to your house first, I'll go there immediately, I'll be there in two hours."_

"Sure."

"Sorry to make you wait, Argento-san. Ah… the truth is I'm here to kidnap you."

Ddraig laughed at Issei's method to bring Asia to his home.

"Eh?" Asia was confused that suddenly the brown haired teen declared to kidnap her.

"I don't want to use force on you so please follow me closely."

"Why?"

"My client wants your sacred gear."

Asia trembled as she heard that. The boy who helped her turned out to be no stranger to the supernatural. Moreover, he targeted her sacred gear.

"Come or I had to use heavy-handed method."

Asia nodded in fear, hoping that he would not hurt her if she disobeyed him. She was brought to the apartment where he lives. It was a normal living quarter. She was instructed to sit in the living room and Issei gave her the TV remote, which confused her even more.

She's already confused that Issei didn't gag and tie her down like kidnappers would do, now she was treated like a guest. The moment she let her guard down, her stomach start rumbling as she didn't take lunch.

Hearing the sound, Issei reheat the stew leftover from yesterday and serve it to Asia.

Issei mostly just stay silent, but he made sure that Asia comfortable during her stay and Asia herself reluctant to ask anything even when she spotted a picture of Issei and Hisako.

1 hour and a half later of awkward silence for Asia, Hisako and the 'client' came at the same time.

"Ise, I'm home."

"Way to go Issei, suddenly bring someone this beautiful home."

"Hello, I'm Shiki Hisako, who's your name?"

"A-Asia Argento…"

"It is a nice name… how you meet with Ise?" Hisako asked as she smiled.

"He helped me then kidnapped me here." Asia innocently replied.

Hisako immediately stiffened, and turned toward Issei with deadly glare on her eyes. Issei smells a deadly bloodlust that even nastier than the fallen angels who attacked him yesterday and strong disappointment, she really thought that Issei just did a crime.

"Come here Ise."

Issei moved closer toward his aunt and with quick body works, he already apprehends on the floor. Leaving Azazel and Asia astonished with what just happened.

Hisako used to be a tomboy and practice Judo. Her last rank was the black belt before she retired to take care of Issei. Issei just lets her done it so his aunt isn't suspicious about him.

"What does she meant by you kidnapping her? I never taught you to be a hoodlum!" Hisako asked in a furious voice.

"Argento-san wanted to go to abandoned church over the hill since she looks like a helpless hamster so I brought her home with the pretext that I kidnapped her." Issei calmly explained.

Hisako let out a big sigh and removed her hands from Issei's that she locked earlier. Her bloodlust disappeared completely.

"Haaa… Why don't you just tell her that it is dangerous there?" she asked.

"It would be troublesome if she still insists on going there so yeah, I just did it." Issei answered

Hisako facepalmed herself, seeing her nephew antics, at least he didn't do it out of malice or something.

"Sorry, auntie." Issei apologized.

"Don't worry, Asia-chan, Ise doesn't kidnap you with ulterior motive, he just awkward kid and it is dangerous for you to go to abandoned church there, I heard that group of punks occupied it."

"But…"

"Even if it is for your faith, they shouldn't send a single nun to somewhere dangerous."

"Yes…"

"Who knows that you are very strong Hisako-chan, to think that you could ground a man that easily?"

Now that all is over, Hisako turned to her room to change into casual clothes.

"Here is the client I told you about Argento-san." Issei pointed toward Azazel.

"I'm Azazel nice to meet you former holy maiden." Azazel introduced with grin.

"Azazel… the leader of fallen angel?" Asia already terrified, even more, when Azazel nodded confirming who he is.

"You should be under the protection of Grigori, why are you here?"

"Someone told me that I should go here."

"I never give the order to send you here, this is suspicious…"

"Now that Argento-san already here, it means I could do the other one right?"

"Yeah."

Issei entered his room and changed his uniform to casual black clothes, dark brown jeans, and black jumper with red dragon shaped tribal design on the left chest.

"I trust that I can leave Argento-san and my aunt for a while to you Azazel-san?"

Azazel nodded with a smile, "The last report this afternoon is that she's still alive, I hope it didn't change as the clock ticking."

"Tell aunt Hisako to leave dinner for two."

"Roger, spare them if they are surrendered on first warning."

Issei nodded.

"Where are you going Issei-san?"

"Saving my friend." Issei said before making his way out.

* * *

 **This is the end of chapter 4, thanks for reading :)**

 **Review reply :**

 **War Historian : I'll try, stay tune.**

 **Junejuly305 : thanks for reading, here you go next chapter, please continue to read this :)**

 **NinjaFang1331 : thanks for reading, I wonder what kind of personality she had? :P**

 **LightningBlade49 : Don't worry, Rias will receive suitable 'redemption' *grinning evilly***

 **DdraigTrueEmperor9 : First, real thanks for reading and very long reviews *Raising a glass of root beer*. about that part of how Rias get her peerage, i just give thought about it after I wrote this story :P How she can miraculously there to reincarnated them? I won't say much about Akeno's part being an hypocrite.**

 **About the two you mentioned, I don't plan to reveal the harem member now :P and About Serafall almost committed suicide it is not because Sona likes Issei, but something else, let's stop here before become a spoiler.**

 **As for why Saji didn't react at all when the student council learned Sona loves Issei is that he isn't there. He hasn't join the student council as Sona's pawn.**

 **Stay tuned :)**

 **Ghost of the Demon of Razgriz : Thanks for the read :) and please continue to read this if you looking forward to it :D**

 **riuttakalle : Adding Akeno might be little difficult but Rias already struck from the list so don't worry :p**

 **Indominus : Thank for the read, here you go new chapter :)**

 **TRYNDAMER95 : Here you go :)**

 **aten92 : Thanks for the read and fulfilling my little demand :) Here is the next chapter, stay tuned :)**

 **Cf96 : be careful of diabetes :)**

 **Ryuujin96 : Thanks for reading :) Rossweisse is still long road, maybe if she fit I can put her in, but I can't promise you anything and Issei will not going to join any peerage because he doesn't want to change again.**

 **Shikkokuakushintei : Thank you, well I'm not really a Rias hater for writing story that bashing her, please continue to read if you find this story interesting.**

 **Red Satoshi Ketchum : Thanks for reading, That was something confusing me too, but Kiba doesn't have excalibur but sacred gear sword birth and Aika already planned inside :)**

 **WarRedMachine20 : Here you go.**

 **See you next chapter, Farcast went to lights out :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, I'm back with another chapter :)**

 **I like to thanks everyone who read, favorites, follow, and reviewing.**

 **I haven't run this on grammar program or recheck because it is already very late when I posted this will do it after I return from work tomorrow,**

 **Disclaimer : Please read the disclaimer in chapter one :p**

 **Without further ado, please enjoy~**

* * *

Issei arrived at the church front door, it was wide open, he could smell multiple scent there, but the most concerning to him was the smell of blood mixed with Raynare's scent.

He entered the chapel, it was already in ruin, the statues already destroyed, the chairs thrown around but none blocking the path in the middle.

"Well, well, well, there's a boy who tried his courage here."

A man with priest attire jumped down from above.

"Do you know what place this is boy? This is abandoned church and no good kid would go here." The man warned while laughing sinisterly.

"I know, and please move from there, you are blocking my path." Issei replied.

"Sorry boy, now that you see me how about become target for my new weapon I just receive?"

The stray exorcist pulled the sword that hung at his waist, the sword shape itself is quite unique, but the sacred aura released from it indicated that it is not a normal sword.

 _ **[[Be careful young'un, that is Excalibur rapidity if the wielder mastered it, your defense would be battered.]]**_ A past possessor warned him, he was former exorcist of Vatican named Faldev Gunther, he was entrusted to wield Excalibur Rapidity in the past, along with the boosted gear, he carved his name as one of the strongest exorcist. He fought the Hakuryuukou and came out victorious, but with fatal injuries which force him to retired.

He truly knew the real terror that the sword can spread because he used to wield it himself, but the opponent relatively greenhorn using it, but it will be better to be wary of the sword.

Issei was being told that Excalibur only wielded by people who chosen by the sword itself and if the church allows the Excalibur to be wielded by the chosen person, but this stray exorcist in front of him brought a real Excalibur fragment. It must be a stolen good.

 _'This is troublesome, but I guess I should defeat him and give the sword to Azazel-san so he could return it to the church.'_

 _ **[[Wise choice boy.]]**_

Issei who stand in silent as he communicated with the spirit, irked the stray exorcist, "Hey, hey! I'm right here, or you want to taste my Excalibur-chan!"

"I'm Freed Zelzan! Consider it a gift to accompany you to hell!"

Freed charged toward Issei, He slashed using the Excalibur vertically, tried to cut Issei down in symmetric manner.

Issei raised his hand to meet the blade, he hardened his skin with Ki to the max without entering the dragon form.

Loud sound of steel clashing each other filled the room.

The stray exorcist widen his eyes in disbelieve, the Excalibur blocked with arm no less but not even scratch seen.

"Why it doesn't even leave a cut?!" Freed screeched. He couldn't believe that the Excalibur cannot cut through a boy.

"Maybe you should consider that you have been given a fake weapon." Issei said in flat tone.

Feel offended by the young boy's words, Freed wildly slashing his Excalibur which parried with almost no effort by Issei.

Seeing the stray exorcist start to slow down, Issei decided to ask. "Are you tired? Then now it's my turn."

Issei took a deep breath before charging with inhuman speed, exceeding the speed of the stray exorcist that enhanced by the Excalibur. He grabbed the stray's hand that held the Excalibur with his left and chopped the shoulder with right hand and cut it off from the base, blood sprayed around the wound and some stuck on Issei's outfit.

"GWAHHHHHHHHHH! IT HURT! IT HURT!"

"Of course it's hurt, I chopped your hand off." Issei commented as he threw Freed's hand to the side along with the Excalibur.

The stray exorcist pulled his gun and start barraging Issei.

"DIE! DIE! THIS MONSTER! DIE!"

The bullets were blocked by Issei's hard skin, "You think when Excalibur cannot hurt me a gun can?" Issei asked bluntly.

"I'm Hyoudou Issei, consider it a gift to accompany you to hell." Issei said as in his hand emerged red colored ball of energy that spinning in terrifying speed.

"Spiral Dragon shot."

Issei released the energy ball toward the desperate stray exorcist, it shredded the upper part of his body, ultimately killing Freed.

[It is just me or you secretly like gore Issei?] Ddraig sighed as he saw the emotionless boy killed his enemy in cruel manner with any remorse.

"Sorry Ddraig, I feel that I had to kill this one without any chance for him to be resurrected or he could endanger aunt Hisako." Issei said in his mind.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Someone letting out a blood curling scream.

"That voice… Raynare-san…"

 _ **[Let's hurry.]**_ Ddraig said.

Issei immediately sprinted to the underground facility, he ran toward where his nose lead him.

Issei arrived at the inner most chamber, used as prison and torturing room, he saw a girl crucified on the cross. From her left eye socket, blood flowing out, her expression shows that she already resigned her fate. In front of her, a man with blue spear already aimed his spear at her right eye.

On the side, he saw two fallen angel women being apprehend by few men each, they roared toward the fallen angel man to not hurting Raynare anymore.

"Dohnaseek you bastard! Stop!" Kalawarner shouted, but she cannot do anything to save her friend.

"No! Stop!" Mittelt screamed as she cried in her helplessness.

"Beg Raynare, if you beg I might reconsider killing you." The male fallen angel called Dohnaseek already aimed for Raynare's other eye.

Issei felt that Raynare's vital sign already weakening considerably, it would be dangerous if she lose anymore blood from her body.

Issei charged inside and grabbed the man's hand before he could stab Raynare.

"No, you are not hurting her again." Issei said.

"Who are you! Go away!" Dohnaseek tried to free his hand from Issei but no avail and get thrown toward the door by the brunette.

Everyone was surprised that a boy able to infiltrated their headquarters, even Raynare who already hanging on a thread.

"Issei-kun…" she weakly muttered.

"I only told you this once, surrender, or else." Issei declared, he was told to spare his enemies if they surrender.

"Don't get too cocky boy! Everyone, attack!" Dohnaseek said as he tried to recover and charged at Issei, the fallen angel men who apprehended the fallen angel women also immediately charged to attack the young dragon.

"I take it none of you surrender." Issei said as he created black ball in tennis ball size and throw it toward the center of the room.

It pulled the fallen angels who charged at him and rounded them up in one spot. It was gravity ball that will suck anything in certain range predetermined by Issei for a short time.

He casted another spell and slammed his hand toward the floor.

"Blue Flare." Issei muttered and at the center of the room blue flame bursting from the floor, burning his enemies down to nothing while screaming in agony. Raynare, Kalawarner and Mittelt were speechless. They never thought that Issei was that strong, let alone massacred a small group of fallen angel without breaking any sweat.

His magic looks wild but it was calculated perfectly without any additional collateral damage, as magic practitioner, Kalawarner became deeply interested with Issei.

The brunette turned toward the crucified fallen angel, her condition is very,

"Raynare-san, are you alright?" Issei asked, though he knew that Raynare already dying but he's trying to take her attention.

"You are late Issei-kun…" Raynare muttered as she loses her consciousness.

 _ **[Her vital sign continue to drop, she could die any moment.]**_ Ddraig warned.

Without much word, Issei removed the binding on Raynare and carried her. Issei hoped that Asia could help her even if that means he had to leak everything to his aunt.

"Hey, thank you for saving us." Kalawarner said.

Issei turned toward the fallen angel women whom he spared because they are most likely Raynare's friend as they really desperate to stop Dohnaseek from hurting Raynare further.

"Sorry I don't have much time for chat. Come to the apartment at xxxx streets room 303, Azazel is waiting there, also could you bring the sword I left above?"

"Leave it to us, please save Raynare." Mittelt answered.

"Yes." Issei immediately dashed home, he put the concealing spell on so he won't attract attention.

"I'm home." Issei said as he entered his apartment.

"Welco- who is that Ise?" Hisako asked as she saw Issei brought a naked girl home not to mention her body is bloody and full of bruises and cuts.

Without answering Hisako, Issei put Raynare down on top of the table, Asia was shocked that her condition is very severe.

"Argento-san, could you heal her?" Issei asked.

"This is terrible! I will do what I can." Asia said as she immediately using Twilight Healing in full power to heal the fallen angel. Hisako was surprised seeing the wound start closing when covered by the green light Asia released.

"What happened to her earlier Issei?"

"When I arrive, her eye was stabbed with a spear, her vital sign also continuously dropping, I don't know what to do…"

Azazel checked her wrist, even with treatment from Asia, the vital sign isn't getting stronger.

"No good… Asia-chan alone isn't enough… at this rate she would be a goner." Azazel muttered.

"Is there no other way to save her?" Issei asked.

Azazel closed his eyes in somber expression, "Only two ways I guess."

"What is it?"

"Find a devil who willing to reincarnate her or have Ddraig to change her heart into dragon just like you."

Hisako was very confused, she didn't understand what they just talk, devil, reincarnation, dragon… why topic like that appeared during when they tried to save a girl, are they turning into occult?

"What are you talking about Ise, Azazel-san?" Hisako decided to ask.

"I… we will explain after we saved her auntie." Issei answered, she didn't satisfied with his answer, but seeing how they wanted to save the girl, she decided to believe in them.

Issei could try to contact Sona, he knew that she can be trusted, but what if the evil pieces didn't accept the fallen angel, it will be more wasteful of time, "No, I'm not risking her to turn her to the devil." Issei said.

The risk was not worth it as she could die any moment now.

"So I guess you only have one choice." Azazel narrowed his eyes toward Raynare. He knew that he was the one who suggested it, it was abrupt suggestion however, the past possessors of Boosted Gear never had any companion that was dragonified, same goes as his rival, the chance to save her is really low.

 **[That is plain reckless, I never change someone other than my host!]** Ddraig tried to protest.

"There's first time for everything Ddraig, I'm counting on you." Issei said as he raised his left hand to his chest.

 **[Don't blame me if it is failed.]** Ddraig said in resigned tone, he knew his host won't back down of his decision. He knew that Issei would rather fail after trying it rather than agonizing of doing nothing.

"Boosted Gear."

After he summoned Boosted Gear, he placed his hand on top of Raynare's chest. The gem start shining and inscription appeared along the Boosted Gear.

Hisako watched the scene before her with doubled confusion, she totally at loss when on Issei's hand appeared a red gauntlet. It appeared out of nowhere.

The light start to die down but the green light changed to red light for a few second before it disappeared.

Issei exhaled once, he relieved that it is a success.

"Way to go Issei, it is a success." Azazel said as he checked the fallen angel girl's vital sign which getting stronger.

"It is a relieved." Asia said as she smiled.

Raynare regained her consciousness shortly after.

"Issei…kun…" She muttered weakly, when she saw Issei's figure.

"I'm sorry Raynare-san, if only I come earlier." Issei said.

"You saved me in the end so it's alright." She tried to smile.

"Can I get a glass of water?" Raynare asked, Issei nodded and brought her what she wanted.

"Here." Issei supported her to sitting position and helped her to take a sip on her drink.

"Thank you…"

"Finally care to explain what happened here?" Hisako asked, today her nephew went somewhere, returning home bringing a naked girl, still okay. But she didn't believe in anything occult or supernatural, until this very day, when suddenly a metal glove appeared out of nowhere on Issei's hand, without any trick, just appear and green light that Asia released could heal bruises and cuts almost immediately.

"Alright first of all-"

Raynare who still in Issei's hand suddenly convulsed, suddenly blood flowing from her pores.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Raynare screamed as intense pain spreading throughout her body, caught everyone off guard.

"What happened, Azazel-san?" Issei asked,

"I don't know." Azazel shook his head as he doesn't understand what happened either, his expression also tell so.

[Most likely is that her new heart rejecting her blood.] Ddraig speculated, Issei never experience such condition because of his compatible body with boosted gear, it was bathed in dragon's aura for years before finally he changed to dragon starting from his heart.

"Is there anything I can do?" Issei asked.

 **[Transfuse your blood to her Issei, while doing it, we should change all her organ to dragon too, but I don't know if it will work.]** Ddraig explained, this is the first time he was forced to change anyone else who isn't his host.

Issei turned toward Hisako, "Aunt Hisako, do you have tool for transfusing blood?" Issei asked.

Hisako works for hospital equipment distributor, she brought some samples home from time to time, Issei hoped that Hisako had some, but received no answer since she terrified because the girl started bleeding from every part of her body.

"Aunt Hisako!" Issei snapped his aunt who still in middle of her trance.

"What happened?" Hisako asked, she still cannot understand what is really happening in front of her eyes.

Azazel moved closely to Hisako and tapped her shoulder. "Calm down Hisako-chan… Issei asked you if you have tool for transfusing blood." Azazel said in a gentle voice.

"I have some, but what you wanted to do with it?" Hisako asked,

"Bring it here first, we will explain." Azazel said in same tone as earlier

"Alright." Hisako nodded and pulled a direct blood transfusion tube from her stock cabinet, one side has bigger needle while the other end is slim, just like normal needle.

"Here Ise, but you don't plan to transfuse your blood to her alone right?" Hisako asked.

Normally human would die if they lost more than 30 percent of their blood, it was the common knowledge for human.

"No, only my blood that is most likely accepted." Issei answered,

"But your blood alone won't be enough to accommodate two people, you will die! You two will die!" Hisako shouted. Issei is trying to save a life, but it never worth it if he died in the process.

Issei reluctant to answer, but it will dangerous if Hisako stopped him halfway. He knew that Hisako is really care about him, but he thought that this is a mess he made so he will clean up after himself.

"It's fine, I'm not a human anymore." Issei answered, there's no regret or disdain in his voice.

Hisako couldn't hide her surprise that her nephew suddenly declared that he isn't human.

"What are you talking about Ise?" Hisako asked. She tried her best to hold her tears back.

"You of all people should know aunt Hisako, do you forget that you found me with my shirt had a slit hole resembling knife stab smeared in blood?" Issei asked, Hisako was the one live closest to the Hyoudou and the very first person Issei called after the police, she tried to shrug it off, she tried to deny any possibility as long as her young nephew was still alive. But he brought it up now.

"Don't tell me."

"Yeah, my heart was stabbed with that knife. That was the moment I stop being a human."

Issei's aunt finally cannot hold her tears back but she still try to reason Issei that he's a human.

"Lie… that's a lie right Ise?" Hisako asked.

Issei closed his eyes before answering his aunt. "Unfortunately, no." He transformed his right arm into dragon.

Seeing the young dragon's arms changed, Hisako slumped down to the floor, she just cried, she couldn't believe that Issei is no longer a human like her, but in the corner of her heart, she wanted to truly believe in Issei. That Issei is still her nephew.

Seeing her aunt crying like that, Issei's heart is aching, he made the most important person in his life sad, he just hope that Hisako would forgive him for deceiving her. But right now, he had more important matter to take care of.

He cancelled his transformation and made his hand free of Ki or the needle would break instead of piercing his skin. After that he thrust the other end directly at Raynare's heart. He purposely increased his heartbeat rate to pump the blood toward the fallen angel girl.

Asia who recovered from her shock, immediately assisted Issei by cleaning the blood with her towel and tried to heal any injury that appear from blood bursting out.

Azazel just sat beside Hisako, he grabbed her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. He know that it is must be very hard to suddenly shoved the fact that your family you cherished turned out to be monster, he also prepared to be rejected by her, someone who become more important to him than sacred gear.

"Calm down Hisako-chan… it might be little hard to believe but trust me, he's still your nephew." Azazel offered some comfort,

"Azazel-san…" she muttered as he clenched Azazel's clothes. It was the best comfort she can receive right now.

"Boost."

 **[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]**

Issei placed his hand on his hip. "Gift." he muttered

Issei transferred the boost toward his marrow so it could maximize the blood production.

 **[Transfer!]**

"Now let's do it Ddraig."

 **[Yeah.]**

Issei immediately work to change Raynare's whole body, if her heart could receive the transformation, her other parts of her body should be able too.

Hisako now is calmer, though it is unbelievable, she want to try to believe, that in this world there's more than human know.

"Who is he talking to Azazel-san?" she asked, she was really curious about the mysterious voice that emerged from nowhere in the conversation.

Azazel decided that start from the beginning.

"God, the biblical faction God, the strongest existence in this realm loves human. Human, the weakest existence but their potential is almost infinity, and for them, He created powerful item called sacred gear."

"So Issei had this sacred gear you talking about?"

Azazel nodded.

"Yes. Issei's sacred gear is particularly strong one, it is called Boosted Gear, it user could endlessly stronger as long as his body could accept. Asia-chan over there also had sacred gear called twilight healing, she could heal anyone regardless of their race.

But there's quite a big difference from their sacred gears, Inside Issei's sacred gear, a soul of dragon was trapped inside while Asia's doesn't have any soul inside it.

And that Dragon was not just any dragon too, he was called the Heavenly Dragon of Domination because he's very powerful among the dragons, if using military rank, his rank would be the lieutenant general. He and his rival was very strong existence that need Angel, fallen Angel and Devil factions to work together to defeat them."

"Which one are you Azazel-san?" Hisako decided to ask, she wanted to know more about him.

"I'm a fallen angel." Azazel answered truthfully, he spread his wings as a proof. His twelve wings, his symbol of power. Hisako was surprised that pervert governor sprung out wings out of nowhere, but she understand that he wanted her to believe.

"I see." She said as she smiled toward Azazel.

"You seem really easy to accept Hisako-chan…"

"I decided to put my trust in your words, no matter what Ise is… he's still my nephew."

Azazel smiled as her answer, not many would act like her, accepting abnormal things like sacred gear, more with someone that already left their humanity behind.

"Issei is a creative kid despite of his appearance, he able to utilized Boosted Gear in little out of the way."

Azazel tried to change the topic, so it wouldn't sadden Hisako any longer, he tried to appeal Issei.

"What do you mean?" Hisako asked.

"He amplified his blood regeneration on top that he's a dragon now, he should be made enough blood for Raynare too." Azazel explained,

"So you knew her after all." Hisako said.

"She's my subordinate. You might know her as Yuuma." Azazel replied. Yuuma was someone was the first who approached Issei to be her friend, "I see, so that's why Ise is desperate." Hisako smiled, Issei always cares for his friends, though he can't express it directly now.

Issei felt that two people he met earlier come toward this room, without raising his head and concentration from Raynare, "Azazel-san, your subordinates are coming to here, there's something I left behind earlier and asked them to retrieve it. I hope they found it." He said.

Azazel-san nodded as he opened the door and let them in.

"Excuse us."

Kalawarner and Mittelt introduced themselves to Hisako who followed Azazel near, they was very surprised that Raynare became a bloody mess and the boy transfusing his blood for the raven haired fallen angel. Concerned as they are, they had more concerning matter at hand.

"This might need immediate concern Azazel-sama." Kalawarner said as she handed the Excalibur that Freed Zelzan used to fight Issei.

Azazel examined the sword and indeed that it is real Excalibur fragment, He received report that from 6 fragments that church possessed, three was stolen and now one of it is in his hand.

Hisako curiously looking at the sword as Azazel examined it,

"This is a real sword?" She asked.

Azazel smirked at her question, he was amused that she show interest in the sword.

"Not just any sword, Hisako-chan. It was an Excalibur fragment, legendary sword that shattered during great war and alchemically forged into seven swords with unique ability and this is one piece of it." Azazel explained in easy to understand manner, making Kalawarner and Mittelt a bit confused.

"This sword not supposed to be here, on top of hand it was used by stray exorcist from our faction, though he already killed by Hyoudou Issei." Kalawarner reported. She agreed with Mittelt to not tell about the condition of the corpses that tried to oppose Issei, it was gruesome not to mention, he shredded his enemy to bloody pulp.

Hisako was shocked when she heard that Issei killed someone. She knew that it could be possible but she still feel sad about it… and she can't do anything if Issei inevitably killed someone again in the future.

"But he asked them to surrender first." Mittelt said after she saw Hisako's expression of sadness,

"I see." Hisako muttered, it gives little relieve that Issei didn't kill someone on whim.

"Don't worry Issei is not someone who kill for pleasure."

Hisako nodded.

"Done, there should be no trouble anymore." Issei said as he finally done with his work, from today on, fallen angel Raynare is no more.

"Kala-chan, Mittelt-chan, could you inform Penemue to prepare a prosthetic eye because Raynare will need it, tell her to prepare I-781 and just leave this sword here, don't tell anyone regarding it." Azazel gave order to his subordinates.

"Yes, please excuse us."

Kalawarner and Mittelt bowed toward Azazel before gone inside magic circle. Issei thanked Asia for helping him to take care of Raynare and cleaned the mess up with magic, Hisako shocked that the blood was gone in instant, not even single drop of it left whether it was on Raynare's body or cloth Asia used to wipe it or the table where Issei 'operated' the fallen angel girl. If possible she wanted to learn this very convenient magic.

But it revealed every speck of the dragon girl's body which stark naked since the beginning, even though Issei didn't show any reaction to it, Hisako was the one who blushed instead, she thought that it is very embarrassing for a girl to be seen naked by a boy.

"Bring her to your room Issei, after that we will talk." Hisako said as she blushed.

"Yes, auntie." Issei answered as he carried Raynare to his room, he felt that her life force steadily increased. Not long after he laid the former fallen angel, his aunt came to his room with clothes and put it on Raynare.

They had a quick dinner before they start to talk.

* * *

After the discussion, history lesson, and reprimand, Issei retired to his room.

Asia stayed in Hisako's room, currently used as hugging pillow by Hisako since she never got chance to spend time like this with her nieces, her eldest brother's twin daughters. Heck, they never meet even once since she took care of Issei. But Asia didn't mind in slightest as she wanted some attention, she lives her life alone, because of her holy maiden title. The warm hug Hisako gave her was… new experience for her.

Issei just sat on a chair besides the sleeping girl, he silently read a book to spend time, since he became a dragon, he doesn't need to sleep for a week if only doing normal activity, he sleep every day because he need to train.

When almost down, Raynare let out a soft grunt, disturbing her sleeping rhythm as a sign that she finally regained her consciousness.

She opened her right eye and her savior's figure can be seen.

"Good morning Raynare-san." Issei greeted her as he put the book aside.

"Good morning Issei-kun…" Raynare returned his greeting.

"How do you feel?" Issei asked.

"Great I suppose." Raynare answered, her body felt great like it was never before.

"Is that so? I'm really sorry Raynare-san… I denied you of your birth." Issei bowed as he apologize, he was doing it without her agreement after all. It was selfishness of his part, he couldn't bear that his friend died without him trying anything.

Raynare know that she no longer a fallen angel but closer to Issei, a dragon. Raynare put out a sad smile, she was abandoned years ago and lives alone until Azazel found her and brought her to Grigori.

"I don't even know how their face looks like… It's okay Issei-kun, I'm happier right now that I'm closer to you." Raynare said as she released happy pheromone.

Issei was relieved that Raynare not suffer emotions loss like him.

"You can use this for a while." Issei handed her a white eye patch to cover her left eye that stabbed by spear.

"Geez, at least react a little." Raynare pouted as she put on the eye patch.

"How do I look?" Raynare asked as she bruised her hair that covered left part of her face to behind of her ear.

"You are a beautiful person, Raynare-san." Issei answered, Raynare's beauty is definitely exceeded most of girls in his school with few exceptions. Raynare's face immediately became beet red, she never thought that Issei would praised her.

"Th-thank you." Raynare said with shy tone. "Nee Issei-kun, come closer."

Issei came closer to Raynare and she pulled him to a hug.

"I'm still alive right now all is because of you, therefore I belong to you." Raynare said. She's really grateful that Issei saved her life even when it means that she had to give up her past self. That's why she decided to dedicated her life to Issei.

"You don't need to go that far Raynare-san, we are friend. I didn't save you so you will belong to me." Issei tried to deny it, he didn't save her so she would owe him or something.

"I know, that's why I decided that I will follow you, anything you decide even if you want to destroy the world, I will stay beside you." Raynare declared.

Issei could smell strong determination smell, he knew that it will be useless to try to stop her any further.

Raynare released Issei off and he could see her determined face.

"Then Raynare-san, if you want to stay with me I have one request to you." Issei said, it made the dragon girl curious.

"What is it?" Raynare asked.

"If you think something happened that I should express my emotion but I can't, can you express it in my stead?" Issei requested.

Happy and sad, those were the feelings swirling inside Raynare right now. She was happy that Issei relied on her but she was sad because it sounded that Issei gave up to try to retain his feelings again.

Raynare patted Issei's head and stroked it gently, well, she's older than Issei and try to act it up.

"I promise you that, Issei-kun, but promise me one thing too, never give up on your feelings and emotions, you still had it inside you." Raynare said with determined tone.

"Yes."

Issei smiles toward Raynare, making her feel warm, hot, boiled, as his smile burning into her memory. She couldn't help but fallen deeper into the hole called love for the young dragon.

* * *

 **This is the end of chapter 5 :)**

 **I had to admit, that's very wrong place to flirt, but the mood just too perfect. :p**

 **Thanks for the read and reviews for the chapter before :)**

 **Reviews reply :**

 **DdraigTrueEmperor9 : First thanks for the time to read and review :D about Azazel and Hisako's relationship, I made it little too abrupt maybe? I think someone caring but stern in discipline would be great couple with outgoing and perverted Azazel.**

 **Asia's part sounds little forced, but I write it while laughing on my own like an idiot :D**

 **About Saji, he would be introduced on later part after Sona gave up to change Issei and thanks for making blunt kind of reviews :D**

 **Guest : Thank you for reading :)**

 **LightningBlade49 : Yeah, Azazel will be a part of the family :)**

 **Ghost of the Demon of Razgriz : Thanks :) here you go the massacre.**

 **Animeloverq8 : Thank for reading and Azazel isn't looking for a wife here but he found it :D**

 **TRYNDAMER95 : /pif (Hope you know the meaning :)).**

 **Shikkokuakushintei : Don't worry, Issei learned not only from Ddraig but from various past possessor who carved their name as legend.  
**

 **Indominus : Thanks for the read :)**

 **aten92 : I made their relationship blooming too fast maybe but I'm happy that there's someone who found it interesting :) please stay tuned for another chapter :D**

 **Devilboy101 : here you go.**

 **WarRedMachine20 : Big thanks :D It is become possible when you cannot be corrupted by anger and rage to dominate and erase the hatred, trying to made it believable was quite difficult for me as I rewrite that part few times with different flow. glad you like Azazel and Hisako pairing :D once again thanks for the respect you gave me.**

 **Crimson Dragon VIRUS : Thanks for the read, Here you go :)**

 **Edub102 : Thank you :)**

 **riuttakalle : Thanks, glad many actually like the pairing :D**

 **SennyBee98 : Thanks for the read :) while it is true that Rias' peerage was rounded using incredible luck (or not.) it mainly that Rias loves to brag, the superiority of her peerage member, so Sona decided to investigate a bit about them. Rossweisse was left alone in japan by Odin but she didn't forced to join but enticed with 'benefit' and to save her face. If she decided to endure the shame, she will not be a devil :)**

 **While I didn't hate Rias, I need to be total to make a villain :)**

 **aeonstorm : Thanks for the read and please continue to follow this :) while this is harem story, I don't think I will put all of the ones you wanted to see here, so really sorry, some already planned differently.**

 **meirmamuka : *Raise a glass of coffee* cheers! please stay tuned for the story and thanks for the read :)**

 **Striker Sigma : Thanks for the read.**

 **shadowwriter01 : You know, Azazel is being Azazel :D**

 **On Soaring Wings : I haven't been in McDonalds almost for half a year, maybe I should went there and buy macburger. It's been a while since I ate it :) Thanks for the read :D**

 **Cf96 : Thank you :)**

 **Plasma Dragon 312 : Don't have one, thanks for the read :)**

 **Guam : Here you go the next chapter :)**

 **Farcast logout~**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's been a while since I last update, first Happy New Year (Too late!) and Merry Christmas (Even Later!) to everyone who celebrate it.**

 **Thank you for the follow, favorite, and review, they are very appreciated :D**

 **so without further ado, please enjoy the new chapter**

 **Disclaimer : please read disclaimer on chapter one :p**

* * *

"Show me your eye Raynare." Azazel ordered.

"Yes."

Raynare removed her eye patch and show it to Azazel,

"There still remain of your eye inside, I will remove it first." Azazel said as he put his index finger on outer side of Raynare's eye, he swiped it down slowly before he put his palm in front of Raynare's left eye socket. He used magic to pull out the broken eye out and put it on small container. Asia who was watching it, taken a back when she saw the broken eye.

Azazel who seeing Asia's reaction, deliberately showing it to the helpless little nun and get scolded by Hisako before he put the prosthetic eye to replace Raynare's eye.

"Okay prepare for little sting from the nerves connecting." Azazel warned, not long after that, the eye became active and executing the starting program and tried to connecting the nerves.

"Ugh!" Raynare grunted, it felt like she was pricked by ten thousands needles instantly but the pain subsides immediately after that.

"How is it?" Azazel asked.

"It hurts so much!" Raynare protested, while it is hurt, it doesn't hurt as much as when her eye was stabbed and tortured for days. She tried to look around with it and seems working like it was intended.

"Prosthetic eye huh… that's very cutting edge technology that human still develop, to think that the supernatural already completed such advanced product." Hisako commented, she knew that the current prosthesis eye only used as decoration and cannot replace real eye.

Hisako decided to take a day off since it will be no good to just left Asia and Raynare who still recuperating alone and she get the chance to see something unusual.

"With current human's technology, it will be a long time before a prosthesis eye could replace real eye, the one I gave to Raynare was imbued with magic and controlled with magic power." Azazel Explained.

"Hm… magic is really cheating…" Hisako sighed.

"Ugh… what features you put in the prosthetic eye Azazel-sama? I practically able to see everyone's aura here." Raynare asked, she was able to see everyone's aura, Azazel's color was white with black spotting here and there, Asia was green aura, and Hisako was light blue and brown aura, while from her own body, Raynare emitting red and white aura.

"Visualize aura, power recognition, and Hawk eye. Those three should help you considerably and I expect to collect data from you." Azazel answered while smirking.

"As you wish." The dragon girl answered as put the eye patch to cover her artificial eye since she had no idea how to turn it off and it got her to think, Azazel's help never come free and to think that he immediately troubled himself to come here and install the eye on her was something suspicious.

"By the way Azazel-sama, you are not here just because you want to put this eye on me are you?"

Raynare asked as Azazel took a seat across her and Hisako who still fascinated by the prosthetic eye that completely working.

"It's always help when you had sharp minded subordinates." Azazel grinned, Raynare regretted that she asked.

"I know you need time to recuperate but, I will have you to enroll at kuoh academy to keep an eye on the devils, if something happened to them, war could be inevitable." Azazel explained.

"War?"

"Yeah, a war that potentially devastating the three factions to extinction." Azazel sighed,

"But why devils in Ise's school become important?" Hisako asked.

"Because they are the devil lord's little sisters. Rias Gremory is the devil lord Sirzech Lucifer's little sister and Sona Sitri is the devil lord Serafall Leviathan's little sister and both of them had tendency to spoil their little sister rotten. If they heard that their sisters were harmed, they would have enough excuse to attack other factions, especially with the Excalibur present here." Azazel explained as he pointed to the Excalibur that left in the corner of the living room, Asia and Raynare dreaded with the fact that there will be a war but Hisako took interest on the devil lord instead.

"Serafall? Where did I hear that name before?" Hisako muttered to herself.

"Do you know her Hisako-chan?" Azazel asked.

Hisako was deep in her thought, she definitely knew the name, because it was unusual name combination.

"Serafall… Sona…-chan!"

Hisako finally remembered their meeting with Serafall and Sona, especially what she did to Issei, just the thought alone made her anger rise. Her anger mixed with killing intent scared everyone present including the fallen archangel, he never found human could release that kind of killing intent, not even God was this scary when he decided to leave the heaven.

Azazel, Asia and Raynare tried to calm her down, luckily she quick to cool down. She put a bitter smile when she saw trace of fear on the three and apologize, in their heart they vowed to never piss Hisako off.

"Hisako-san's killing intent alone could freeze low rank super natural creatures." Raynare commented,

"It was really scary…"

"I'm sorry you two, I easily emotional…" Hisako apologized while smiling bitterly.

"What kind of meeting with Serafall and Sona-chan that made you that angry Hisako-chan?" Azazel insensitively asked, he was rather curious that a human like Hisako knew one of devil lord's name.

"Rather than that, Ise and Sona-chan were adorable back there, they even made promise to marry someday…" Hisako changed the topic to the memory she rather fond but the word promise to marry is bothering Raynare a little. Issei who emotionless promised to marry someone…

"That's sound wonderful, Hisako-san." Asia said.

"Did Issei and Sona-chan met during summer festival?" Azazel asked.

"Yes, how did you know, Azazel-san?"

"Are they wearing a pendant after the festival?" Azazel asked again, it was a specific question that quite surprising Hisako.

"Yes."

Hearing Issei's aunt answer, Azazel laughed that made the women confused, he laughed at the coincidence that happened, to think that the boy who with Sona was Issei.

"Is there anything funny Azazel-sama?" Raynare asked, she suspect that Azazel knew something about their relationship.

"What a small world we live in truly." Azazel muttered in amusement.

"But from the talk yesterday, looks like Ise didn't realize that Sona-chan was the one who warned him." Hisako said since there's no way Issei would forget to mention such important acquaintance.

Azazel turned to Raynare with teasing smile. "You still have chance Raynare." He said and Raynare's face instantly red.

"Wh-what are you talking about Azazel-sama!" she retorted.

"My… " Hisako muttered as she realized that the former fallen is in love with her nephew.

"Ra-rather than that, Issei-kun is targeted by Gremory devil, war could be started before Kokabiel finished his plan." Raynare deliberately changed the topic.

"What do you mean Raynare?" Azazel asked.

"Issei-kun doesn't have any mercy toward his enemies, if that Gremory marked as hostile by Issei-kun…" Raynare didn't finished her sentence since she doesn't thought to speak about it, but it is enough to imply that Gremory devil could be slaughtered by Issei rather than Kokabiel.

"That's real bad, Hisako-chan call Issei immediately!" Azazel ordered immediately.

Hisako immediately grabbed her phone and called Issei, hoping that she's not too late.

* * *

Twenty minutes prior,

Issei prepared to return home but not as rushed as before, he knew that a devil approached his class, the only male devil around.

The devil search around the class and relieved that he doesn't need to search for him, he quickly approached him.

"Hello, Hyoudou Issei-kun."

Issei raised his head and see the blonde devil.

"who are you?" Issei asked as formality.

The class became crowded that Kiba came contact with Issei, the two princes who never even talk to each other. Some girls even started their delusion about BL between them.

"I'm Kiba Yuuto, can you follow me to meet with someone, Buchou wanted to meet you." Kiba invited him with smile.

"If she wanted to meet me why she should send you instead of coming by herself?" Issei asked with flat tone.

"Could you just follow me?"

Issei sighed.

"Fine."

He stood up and follow the blonde devil closely, he need to be clear with Rias Gremory anyway.

They walked toward the old building in the forest area of the school. Issei knew that they used one of the room in the old building as their headquarters just like Sona used the student council office, so he never get close to there before.

Closer to the building Issei smells the stench of devils etched with greed smell, he felt little regret for accepting.

They entered the building, it was a dark but clean place.

"This is the room." Kiba said as they arrive at the big door on the second floor.

Kiba knocked the door.

"Come in."

Kiba then opened the door, revealing dark room with candles as illumination, inside it Issei could feel three presences.

He entered the room and spotted a devil with long black hair who had aura of mature woman and the other one was petite girl with white hair who nibbling on her snacks and mysteriously smells like a cat.

"Welcome." A black haired devil girl greeted him with smile planted on her lips, Issei smell peculiar smell coming from her that similar to Azazel and Raynare used to. Her body is too sexy for high school girl, 100 of 100 men would say she's beautiful and sexy if no gay included.

"Please sit over here." Issei nodded and walk toward the sofa.

On the corner of the room, he heard water showered.

"Please wait for our Buchou to finish her bath." She said while still smiling.

Issei just silently tried to relax himself, he decided not to drink the tea or eating the snack prepared on the table for him, though all of it just normal without poison or drug.

"Sorry for the wait." The red haired devil comes out with her hair still wet, she smells like strawberry for her servant but she smells nasty greed and unhealthy ambition for Issei. Her body shape was no less buxom and sexy than the black haired female devil in the room, but for Issei, she smells nastier than spoiled meat.

She smiled as she eyed Issei, thinking that she will grasp the boosted gear to use it for her personal gain.

"Hello Hyoudou Issei-kun, I'm Rias Gremory." She introduces herself as she sits beside Issei.

Since she was failed to obtain him because the fallen angel's failure, now she tried to get him sexually, using her body to entice Issei, the young dragon might devoid of emotions but his lust is still there but he able to be in total control of it since there's no trigger than able to inflate it without his control.

Seeing no reaction from him, Himejima Akeno entered the fray.

"Do you two have no shame?" Issei asked after seeing unsightly behavior from his two seniors, they both surprised that Issei didn't fazed by their beauty and buxom body.

"If you only call me for this then please excuse me." Issei stood up and move toward the door.

"Wait!" Rias shouted.

"Is there anything else you wanted Gremory-senpai?" Issei said as he glanced toward the red haired devil.

"I want you to be member of my peerage." Rias said with commanding tone, Issei then straighten his eyesight toward the door, he knew that it come to this and he has no interest to become a devil.

"No, thank you. I had no interest in becoming a devil, please excuse me." Issei declined with a flat tone.

Rias gritted her teeth in anger, she was never declined directly. But she suppressed it so it wouldn't show on her face

"If you join my peerage I could grant anything you wish, just name it and I will grant it for you." Rias tried to charm him using since there's no human could resist their desire especially human in their puberty.

"I don't have any wish that need you to grant it, so no thanks and don't bother me again since I have no intention to become a devil." Issei repeated the last part.

"You lowly human! How dare you decline my invitation!" Rias shouted in anger, no human ever declined her twice except this one boy.

"After you failed to make me owe favor to you, you tried to entice me with your body and sweet words of desire but after revealing your real side, Shitori-kaichou definitely has better chance to make me join her peerage." Issei said before he resumed his march toward the door.

If he wanted to be a devil, master like Souna would definitely better than the red haired devil.

"Yuuto!" Rias called out the name of his servant, without any word to answer, he summoned a sword and blocked the door.

"So now after all of that failed you tried to force me." Issei sighed,

"You said Sona had the better chance than me, then I will prove that it is wrong! My peerage is superior to Sona's!" Rias spouted.

"Sona…?" Issei muttered to himself. That was a nostalgic name he never heard for these past years, in his mind, Souna's smile she showed few days ago and Sona's smile ten years ago overlapped as they became one. The memories of their meeting flooded the brunette's mind.

Souna and Sona... how could it slip from his mind when he was given clue here and there by her.

Now he remembered everything, Sona was the girl he met ten years ago during summer festival, the pendant she gave him few days ago was a part of pair pendant that Issei buy for them to honor their promise to each other. He was really affectionate to the girl that time, but he completely forgotten about her because of that incident and he sought to be stronger, stronger so the tragedy doesn't repeat once again.

But he never thought that Sona still cherished their promise and her affection toward him for a long time.

Seeing Issei just stand there without reaction, Rias became angrier and commanded, "Yuuto attack him!"

Her knight immediately attacking Issei with his sword but Issei react faster as he smells the hostile smell.

"I see, you won't let me off peacefully." Issei said with flat tone but it was his declaration of enemy, once he crossed, he won't give any chance for redemption.

He swayed his body as necessary to dodge the blade, before he countered, his phone ringing.

He took his phone out from his pocket. It was a call from his aunt. This was a higher priority for Issei to receive than to massacre his enemies in front of him.

"Yes, madam?" Issei answered he didn't want his enemies to know that he's speaking to his aunt.

Feel mocked that Issei receiving phone call in middle of being attacked, Kiba continuously slashed him without connecting any hit toward his target.

 _"Ise, no matter what happen, you cannot kill Gremory devil and her peerage members."_ Hisako warned.

Issei was confused but he decided to follow his aunt request.

"Affirmative, madam."

 _"I heard something swinging, where are you Ise?"_ Hisako asked as she heard the sound.

"Ah, a senpai decided to test me on fitness program, don't worry it just a sword." Issei answered lightly.

 _"Return in one piece."_ Hisako sighed, she knew that right now near Issei the Gremory devil and her peerage are there, just glad that it was in nick of time.

"Affirmative madam."

Issei ended his phone call.

"Sorry, I had more important business than playing along with you."

Issei grabbed Kiba's hand and throw him toward Rias, and because of the lack of wariness they impacted and thrown softly to the wall, that won't be much damage to each other since Issei adjusted the power.

Akeno and Koneko were surprised that it happened really quick.

"Excuse me." Issei said as he doesn't even look back.

"Chase him!"

Akeno immediately followed him, while the youngest devil immediately jumped off the window to block door toward the outside.

Kiba immediately stand up, he also jumped from the window, fighting outside without many obstacles would giving an advantage to him.

Akeno who followed Issei from inside saw him walking without rush like he felt there's nothing can harm him in there.

"Stop!" Akeno yelled and Issei did as she yell, he turned his body to meet face to face with his senior. He quietly put invisible barrier around them mostly to avoid voice from leaking but he felt that Gremory isn't trying to chase him and stay in the room.

"I have important business to take care of, so please be quick, if you want to ask why I didn't react to your boobs you swing around earlier, because I had no such interest in someone who sold her body to get what she wanted, then act like she was all greatness of world." Issei answered with what on his mind, surprising Akeno but she not here for that.

"I found someone who can respect a decline is more appealing like Shitori-kaichou." Issei continued,

"So Sona already offered you, why you decline it if she's more appealing?" Akeno asked as she doesn't understand his preference.

"I already said someone who respect decline, I don't have any interest to become a devil, that was what I already said to Shitori-Kaichou and she respect it, I tried to convey that to your king but looks like she didn't want to listen." Issei explained.

From the fight against Yuuto earlier, Akeno knew little extend of his strength, to perfectly dodge sword attack while accepting a phone call, it would require a great deal of concentration and speed. The current host of Boosted Gear is strong and trained, he would be a good addition for Rias' plan.

Akeno tried to appeal for Rias once again but her intention was read by him, "If you want to appeal me about your king, please refrain to do so, I had enough to see what her real side." Issei said in neutral tone.

Akeno was surprised that this boy also can read intention, but the way he declined was mostly because Rias mocked him.

"But people can change." Akeno muttered.

"Yes people can change, but I won't change my opinion of her, because she already show what's the real side, she doesn't even see me as her equal, I'm just lowly 'human' after all." Issei said.

"But she treated us with kindness and affection." Akeno said, trying to change his opinion.

Issei sighed, "I don't know what kind of favor you owe her, but after being told that I'm a lowly human do you think I will believe that her kindness and affection toward me is real?" he asked with flat tone.

Akeno was troubled, the boy firm to decline her king because of her own recklessness. Seeing the devil's confusion, Issei decided to ask, "I ask you this, if you without your power do you think she will put you into her peerage?" he asked.

"What are you implying?" Akeno asked in little angry tone thinking that Issei tried to mock Rias.

"You should know why she wanted my sacred gear so badly right?" Issei asked and Akeno replied with nod.

"Then try to ask yourself if you don't have the vast magic power that belong to the race you've abandoned, do you think she would put you on her peerage?" Issei asked again. He felt that her magic prowess is few times stronger than Raynare before he converted her into the dragon.

The devil widen her eyes in shock, the young dragon knew that she was a half fallen angel, the blood she rejected out of hatred to her father who wasn't able to be at her side when her mother was killed by her own relatives… No one except Rias and her peerage know that she's a former half fallen.

"How do you know?" She asked but Issei decided to ignore it.

"Your king, Rias Gremory tried to take advantage of the Raynare-san who approached me with desire that she would kill me and give Gremory a chance so she could reincarnate me as her servant, why do you think that she didn't do the same to you or that handsome or that kitten?" Issei asked.

Akeno became angry, her savior was mocked, she never felt that she was manipulated to join Rias, she also saved Koneko when she was almost executed for crime she didn't do and she saved Yuuto from dying. But his word leaves a doubt in her heart.

Seeing the confusion, Issei canceled his barrier and moved toward the door, he need to go home quick as his aunt requested.

Akeno was confused by his action, he just left her like that as if he doesn't hold any interest in anything. But, it was something that piqued her interest in him as it stimulates her trait.

"If you want to leave, use the back door, Koneko-chan and Yuuto-kun are waiting at the front door." Akeno warned, rather than warning it was something she did so he won't harm Koneko and Yuuto.

"Thank you." Issei said before he changed his course toward the back door.

* * *

 **This is the end of chapter 6~**

 **Thank you for the read :D**

 **And right now I'm still thinking whether I should put Akeno or not in the harem, please share your thought about it, just don't put her or please put her won't help me. Thanks before~**

 **Review replies :**

 **NinjaFang1331 : Thanks for the read :)**

 **riuttakalle : Thank you :D**

 **DdraigTrueEmperor9 : First thanks for reading, while Raynare changed to dragon and have draconic organs, her regeneration won't be as superior as high ranking dragon who able to fix damaged organ like eyes so I put artificial eye instead of regenerating her eye back.**

 **about Azazel and Hisako, I will build their relationship a bit more before they will take the vow and I believe Hisako would be able to putting a leash on Azazel's neck :D**

 **About she will stay human or not would be spoiler if I tell it here so stay tune :)**

 **I spoiled Asia a little since she was lack of affection.**

 **Dozer : Thank you for reading :) I thought to let Issei used magic since the character his personality based on was a strong wizard on top of strong warrior.**

 **TRYNDAMER95 : Thank you :D**

 **Edub102 : Thanks for the read, please stay tune if you like this story :D**

 **Indominus : Here you go :)**

 **BANZAIKEN : thank you.**

 **LightningBlade49 : I already prepared something for Hisako to defend herself, thanks for the read :)**

 **WarRedMachine20 : Thanks for the read :) saving her was part of Issei's determination to not let someone close to him died in front of him again.**

 **RangerElk76 : Thank you for reading, hope you continue to read this :D**

 **Ryuujin96 : Thanks for the read :) at first I don't have confidence that Azazel and Hisako would be well received but glad that their pairing is popular. Reincarnated as devil to save lives already mainstream so I thought something little different and I have not planned to have anyone for dragonification for now :)**

 **striker sigma : I won't put Rias but from her peerage only Akeno would be given chance for it, but I want to hear some thought before deciding it.**

 **Cf96 : Thanks**

 **Zaralann : thank you**

 **shadowwriter01 : Thanks for the hundred points, I made Issei apologize because it was his selfishness to save her no matter what, not because he wanted anything grand from Raynare, unlike certain devil that wanted his power for certain goal and coax it with it is easier to achieve your dream as devil.**

 **Thank you for reading once again,**

 **Farcast turned off...**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello, hello everyone~ I'm returned with another chapter~**_

 _ **As always, let me to gratefully say thanks for the Read, Reviews, follows, and favorites you all gave to me.**_

 _ **Today as I released the chapter, it hit more than 200 follow.**_

 _ **Regarding the last chapter, I've decided to put Akeno in the harem list thanks to everyone who gave reasonable review to consider about her listing. :)**_

 _ **sorry for my long ranting, so please enjoy this chapter :D**_

 _ **Disclaimer : please read the disclaimer on chapter one :P**_

* * *

"I apologize buchou, he ran away from back door and gone before we could give a chase." Akeno apologized as she bowed her head, Kiba and Koneko who lined up with her also did the same, she could feel that her king's foul mood worsening since she failed to grasp the important piece of her plan.

"Let's think another way to get him later, for now we have more important matter." Rias snorted loudly.

"Important matter?" Koneko muttered.

"I received an intel that nun with Twilight Healing sacred gear that able to heal even devil arrived at this city, apparently she was exiled because she could heal a devil and under the protection of fallen angel." Rias explained briefly, Akeno who started to doubt her king casted her eyes down. She knew that her king need power that rival the immortal devil of phenex to break her engagement, but what she will do after that?

"What's wrong Akeno?" Rias who noticed Akeno's strange behavior asked.

Akeno smiled, "Nothing's wrong, Buchou." She answered while giggling.

"Is that so, we will move later during the full moon, apparently they will start a ritual to remove her sacred gear, I will use that opportunity to make her my bishop."

They don't know that the fallen angels no longer exist in the church and the ritual was canceled.

* * *

Walking out of the forest, Issei met with a girl, standing there as if waiting for him.

"Good to see you in… perfect condition Hyoudou-kun." The girl said with sarcasm tone, it seems she still held grudge toward him for hurting her king.

"Good afternoon, Shinra-fukukaichou." Issei greeted her, the bespectacled girls seems upset when her sarcasm didn't reach Issei.

"Kaichou was worried when she heard that you accepted Rias-san's invitation."

"I see, please tell her that I'm sorry to worry her." Issei apologized, he made Sona worried again. "Also, please tell her that I will come to visit tomorrow or the day after, I had important things to tell her privately."

"Understood, but if you hurt her again, I swear I will paint the ground red with your blood." Tsubaki threatened him with no small amount of bloodlust, though not as strong as when Hisako learned that he pick Asia up by kidnapping her. But Issei cannot mark her as hostile, her intention is purely because she care about Sona.

Tsubaki was Issei's replacement, or at least how she saw herself.

Because of Sona's brilliance she was given the evil pieces early at age of 8 when the others usually get it at age 12, right after receiving it, she immediately went to the address Issei gave her. But what's waiting her was not she expected, Issei's parents was murdered and he moved somewhere, she returned home heartbroken because she can't meet him.

Naturally Serafall deployed her peerage and Sitri's servants to search for Issei but was no avail, he was not found because they overlook Kuoh city where dispute between the devil who governed the territory before Rias and Sona with the exorcist from church.

Because he wasn't found, Sona gave up the idea of making Issei her queen. Then she met Tsubaki, a child whom abandoned by the famous Shinra family, one of pillar family that supporting japan, all because her excessive power to summon spirits from the mirror, her sacred gear. But she was not completely abandoned, just she moved to be taken care by branch family.

Sona and Tsubaki met purely by coincidence, they met at festival just like her meeting with Issei. Sona thought maybe it was a fate. Sona negotiated few times before Tsubaki finally accepted her proposal.

She moved in to the Sitri residence to serve her duty as Sona's queen. Few times she caught sight of Sona dazing toward the pseudo moon in the underworld while grasping her necklace… Tsubaki didn't understand her behavior, but she had no courage to ask. Until Serafall slipped her tongue and told the story about them, naturally she became jealous of Issei yet at same time pitying him because he was orphaned.

Sona who dreamed to build a school where equality of the students are guaranteed or at least not very visible discrimination in the underworld, went to school in japan to study the education system, joining territory with Rias since the one who governed Kuoh before was passed away.

One year went without many troubles, and but during their second year, Tsubaki finally met with the Issei person in flesh, her first impression of him was empty and void. He never talk much, only opened his mouth to answer, despite that he was pretty popular with the girls. Did Sona really fallen in love with boy with this kind of personality, Tsubaki thought.

And few days ago, he came and accused Sona as form a test, Tsubaki was instantly angered by that, how he can accuse such things just because Sona is a devil. But he apologized with tone that seems making him doesn't sound like he's really apologizing, but his apology was genuine, even then Tsubaki cannot easily accept that because she cannot stand to be a replacement for such guy and the black haired king still longing for him, directing him as source of her happiness.

That's why she threatened Issei, Sona already endured for a long time, even when she was completely forgotten by him. She also deserves happiness.

"I'll try not to hurt her as much as possible." Issei said before walking pass Tsubaki, leaving her dumbfounded. By the time she turned around after Issei passed over her, he already gone.

* * *

Issei arrived at home and immediately surrounded by the his aunt and the girls, they were worried if Issei hurt even when Azazel assured them that Issei would be fine.

"I had a good news, starting tomorrow Raynare and Asia-chan will enroll at Kuoh." Azazel grinned widely.

"Eh, me too?" Asia was surprised that she will enroll to a school.

"Of course Asia-chan, it would be lot safer if you stay close to Issei and Raynare rather than alone in here."

"Th-thank you Azazel-sama…" Asia said as she started to cry out of happiness that she will study at school something that she wanted since long time ago.

"You will make a of lot good friends Asia-chan." Hisako said as she stroked Asia's hair to calm her down.

"Yes!"

"Asia, use this bracelet while you staying here and these glasses to help you understand the letters here." Azazel said as he took out a silver bracelet with simple design and rectangular glasses.

"This is too much for me Azazel-sama."

"No worries, this is just something I made during my free time."

Asia accepted and immediately wore the bracelet and the glasses then Azazel instructed Raynare to try to see with her new eye.

"Hmm… her aura changed to normal light blue, it was perfectly green before." Raynare told the result.

"Then the bracelet work as intended."

"Thank you very much Azazel-sama…"

Raynare become suspicious of something, if the light blue aura is the human standard then Hisako whom aura is light blue mixed with brown might not be a normal human. But she decided to not say anything as it might be rare case to have some sort of element inside human. By the way, Issei's aura is completely red as he hosted the Boosted Gear.

"I can understand why you enroll Asia-san, but I can't see why with Raynare-san?" Issei asked.

"I gave a mission to Raynare to keep an eye on the devils especially on Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri." Azazel answered.

"So… Shitori-kaichou really Sona-chan huh…" Issei said as he took out the pendant Sona gave to him from his pocket.

"Why do you have that pendant Issei?" Hisako asked, it was the same pendant Sona wear, the pair one with Issei's.

"She gave it to me few days ago, she said this is her protective charm, even after all these years, she still holding that childish promise… And I'm just the worst… to think I completely forgot her like that…" Issei said with flat tone, but they all knew it packed with self-hate and clearly that he feeling guilty to Sona.

His aura also looks restless in Raynare's eye, then she put her hand gently over his hand to calm Issei down, "Listen to me Issei-kun… don't ever say what you already plan to tell her." Raynare said.

Issei was surprised and the others look confused with what Raynare just said.

Raynare knew that most likely Issei would reject Sona, but as girl, she could feel how hurt she will be if that rejection words comes from his mouth. From how Issei spoke earlier, Raynare knew that the Sitri Heiress still longing for him. So she decided to help her a little because she likes how pure she is even though she's a devil, though she didn't like to share Issei with another, in the end Issei was the one who should decide about it and she will accept anything he decided.

"You shouldn't hurt her like that." Raynare emphasized the 'shouldn't' part.

Even when Issei's expression didn't change, his aura is a lot calmer than before.

"Yes…" He muttered his answer.

"Good."

"Looks like Raynare already got your reins Issei." Azazel smirked as he watched the couple of teenager.

Raynare immediately removed her hand from Issei's and blushing while looking downward.

Everyone except Issei and Raynare are laughing in amusement, Hisako secretly glad that Raynare is there for Issei.

"Where's your necklace Issei?"

"I keep it at my desk drawer, aunt Hisako told me to keep it in safe place since it was almost broken but I completely forgot about it."

"Bring it here, I will enhance it a little."

Issei went to his room and pick his necklace it has same design as Sona's pendant but instead of blue colored gem, it was red colored gem. Azazel then enhanced the necklaces with some kind of spell

"Return this to Sona-chan tomorrow, made sure she wear it and be sure to wear yours all the time."

Issei nodded and he put his pendant on.

"What spell you put in the necklaces?" Issei asked.

"Little insurance for the future."

After that Azazel and Hisako went out, he invited Hisako for a date and she gladly accepted the invitation, leaving Issei with Raynare and Asia. Since it was rare occasion, Issei brought Raynare and Asia around the apartment complex since Asia got lost easily. During the dinner time, Raynare suggested to bring Asia to a fast food restaurant.

It was her first time to a fast food restaurant she confused how to eat a hamburger since there no eating utensils available. The older girl showed her how to enjoy the hamburger that fast food restaurant, she quickly unwrap half of the burger and eat it with small bite. Asia was astonished briefly before copying Raynare to eat the burger.

The scenes before him, was something nostalgic to Issei, he never went to fast food restaurant anymore after Irina gone to England.

After eating they went to stroll a bit more around the city before returning home. Issei noticed that Hisako changed, no one but Issei noticed it so he decided not to ask.

* * *

Four figures marched toward the old building in the hill, they are fast, faster than human running.

Arriving near the entrance, they hid themselves among the trees, to examine the situation.

Yet, the situation is abnormal the building felt dead as if there's no one inside.

"Buchou, the church feels too cold… as if no one using it as a base." Koneko said as she couldn't feel any living being inside.

"Did they already run?"

"Let's check it, we can't let the opportunity gone, we need a healer." Rias declared.

"Yes, buchou." Three of them nodded.

The four entered the building that wide open. They slowly marched inside the building that void of presence, until a pungent smell entered their nostril.

"What is this smell?" Rias said as she pinched her nose.

"Smells like rotten meat."

They continue to move until the red haired devil stumble upon something.

"What is th-!"

She was perplexed when she looks at the thing she almost stumbled on, it was rotten hand that chopped off from someone's body. Seeing the body part that rotting, uneasy feeling crept to her spine.

"Quick, we have to check the underground!"

Three of them nodded and move toward the underground facility. They searching every room but found that there's no one there.

"Looks like this church is already empty, Buchou."

"We are too late! They already run away from here when someone raided this church!" Rias shouted in anger, she thought that someone also aware the existence of the nun and raided the church before her. "Find a weakness of that Boosted Gear Host! Made sure he submit to me!" She directed her attention back to Issei now that she failed to obtain Asia or more appropriate, her sacred gear.

"If I'm not wrong he lives with his aunt."

"Then let's kidnap her to make him join me."

Akeno narrowed her eyes toward her king, she never thought that Rias will do anything to obtain Issei, her doubt continue to swell and had no sign of stopping.

"Yes, buchou."

They left the abandoned church while thinking how to kidnap Hisako.

* * *

The next day while Gremory peerage was absent because they planned something bad, two transfer students entered the school without problem.

"Good morning class, we had transfer students here."

The class became crowded immediately especially the boys, Issei don't know how Azazel pulled strings that allow them to transfer to his class but it happened.

The first to enter the class was a black haired beauty who wore eye patch she looks rather like a youth that suffered chuunibyou complex. And following her was blonde foreigner that fidgeting because of she was a bit nervous to enter the class and meet with many people around her age. Her cuteness increased by many folds because of the glasses she wore.

"Please introduce yourself."

"Hello everyone, I'm Amano Yuuma, nice to meet you all." Raynare cheerfully introduce herself as Yuuma. Her smile was already charmed most of the boys in first sight.

"I-I'm Asia Argento, I just move from Italy and attend to this school, please look after me." Asia nervously introduced herself as she is nervous being looked by many people, making the boys shouted Moe~ in their heart while their expression loosened,

"We got a foreigner and beautiful girl!"

The class became even more crowded than before that even the teacher unable to control them immediately.

"Is there anyone who want to ask them question or two to know about them more?"

The boys immediately raised their hands, Issei can predict what they want to ask by their pheromones, they released aroused smell, Issei wanted to smack them who lusting for Raynare and Asia one by one, but luckily the teacher choose one of the girls to ask, the one given chance to ask was Murayama Chitose, the ace of kendo club as well as the class rep.

"Amano-san, why are you wearing eye patch?" She asked.

As Raynare predicted yesterday, the first or second question would be regarding her eye patch, after all human is a curious creature.

Raynare giggled which creeping most of the student since she did it suddenly, "Behind this seal, lies a great power that no human should see as demise will visit them, it was my symbol of sin that made me fallen and expelled from the heaven as I fallen in love with the Red Dragon emperor." Raynare said with low voice while posing like extravagantly.

"Or something like that?" She said with her usual tone while changing her pose to cute one.

"I have different eye color you see, I'm rather troubled when someone start asking about it when they saw it so I put eye patch and say that I had eye disease." Raynare said as she removed her eye patch, her iris color was green instead of purple, it was correspond toward her dragon organs rather than her original, so the color matching with boosted gear's orb.

Using this opportunity she inspected the classmates, all of the boys and girls except Issei was normal light blue colored without addition like Hisako's.

The whole class was speechless seeing her eye, it was contrast difference to each other, purple and green.

"I'm sorry, this eye is a bit sensitive to light so I can't show it for long." Raynare said put the eye patch back. She felt slight pain from using it for short duration.

"Thanks for your unique introduction Amano-san, is there anyone else want to ask question, for Argento-san maybe?" The teacher asked, they vigorously raised their hand, especially the boys, but there's a particular girl who raised her hand gracefully and the teacher didn't miss it and chose her.

"Yes, Kiryuu-san you may ask."

The girl called Aika Kiryuu was labeled as peerless pervert among the girls. Her favorite hobby was destroying the boys' confidence with the girls. Well… the ones she harassed mainly were the perverts.

"Earlier I saw you two walking together with Hyoudou-kun, I was wondering what kind of relationship you had with him?"

It was direct question that represent the curiosity of the class.

"I-Issei-san was my relative…" Asia answered with shy tone, her setting was Issei's relative from overseas, but in other hand,

"I cannot live without Issei-kun, my body and heart already belongs to him." Raynare declared while blushing and act cute in front of the class. What she said is true but teenage youths will interpret it differently.

The girls were blushing hard, even Kiryuu the female pervert also blushing and the boys started chorusing curse toward Issei, the female teacher also blushing from perverted delusion. It took the homeroom period before they stop the crowd.

It was very hectic morning, yet Issei only able to sigh.

* * *

 _ **This is the end of chapter 7, thanks for reading as always :)**_

 _ **Because many is curious with the list of his harem, I will put it here, this is the current list that I thought off, it could be added or stricken later : Raynare, Sona, Tsubaki, Ruruko, Serafall, Kalawarner, Akeno, Aika, Irina, Vali (fem.), mysterious OC 1, mysterious OC 2. Katerea (Trial, higher chance to be stricken from the list, hope that my imagination is high enough to put her in the harem :P)**_

 _ **new girls could be added later but that's for now and please refrain yourself to recommend someone without good reason, that would be backfired on me.**_

 _ **Review reply :**_

 _ **AnimeLoverQ8 : Thanks for reading but Issei's aunt won't be a fallen but I won't reveal it now and blame Sirzech for over spoil her.**_

 _ **TRYNDAMER95 : sorry I fail to understand the meaning but thanks for reading :)**_

 _ **Zaralann : Thanks for read and here you go, no she will not, even for all bullshit she pulled, direct beating that is.**_

 _ **DdraigTrueEmperor9 : Thanks for the read, I'd added that eye because I feel that it is necessary for the heroine to support the protagonist.**_

 _ **when reading everyone reviews that actually giving reason to add Akeno, I found the best way to add Akeno to the list and revealing Hisako's weapon altogether later.**_

 _ **If you think that review is not enough to state your reason, feel free to PM me :D**_

 _ **I consider it a good idea, rather than lover I'm in more of 'Asia should stay as family' faction after all, while it is not wrong to fallen in love with someone who kind to you even though you just met, I want Asia to be more free to choose who she wanted to be.**_

 _ **Once again thank you for your time to read and review :D**_

 _ **NinjaFang1331 : Thanks for reading as always :)**_

 _ **Guest : thanks for the read, Akeno will be put on Issei's harem after her eyes being opened.**_

 _ **Yeiger01 : Thanks for reading, Akeno will be put on Issei's harem later :)**_

 _ **War Historian : Though I already decided that Issei won't be a devil, inserting little talk won't hurt. thanks for the suggestion and reading. :D**_

 _ **dragonsayianblue : thanks for the read, Issei only assuming at that point, but the truth will revealed later to Akeno, please continue to follow this story.**_

 _ **Euclid Akatosh : thank you.**_

 _ **Dozer : thanks for reading, Issei was not merciless by nature but by circumstances and definitely not merciless because he's a sadist. And no I won't make Akeno a dragon, I want it to specially only for Raynare or there's circumstances that will force Issei to do it to another girl.**_

 _ **Rangerelk76 : She lash out maybe because she already desperate... there will be little fighting scene in the future chapter, so stay tune when Issei unleash his OPness. Thanks for the read by the way :)**_

 _ **Edub102 : Thank you for reading, here you go new chapter :D**_

 _ **Blackmist31 : Thank you, but it is difficult to add her just because she's the best girl :(**_

 _ **darth56 : thanks for reading, but I couldn't understand your jumbled sentences except the last part :)**_

 _ **Indominus : here you go :)**_

 _ **MrSpice : added**_

 _ **LightningBlade49 : don't worry, Rias demise already decided when Issei didn't exist in her peerage and now she herself made it worse by becoming Issei's enemy, Thank for reading :)**_

 _ **shadowwriter01 : indeed I agree with you, Akeno was disillusioned with her hatred and messiah like moment with Rias who saved her life so yeah she call it kindness and affection :). and thank you for reading.**_

 _ **Hyoudo-Issei : Thanks for reading, I'll do what I can.**_

 _ **aten92 : thanks for the read :D Raynare actually moved by Sona's obstinate with her love toward Issei, but she left the decision on Issei's hand, if he accept then she will try to accept.**_

 _ **Talonsen : thank you for reading my story, first you are right I'm badly need beta reader and I never said my english is the best since it was not my main language, I tried to cover it with grammar program but it is free one and can't do total check, and second I already decided that Issei will involved in it to 'save' Akeno and I already decided the fitting punishment for Rias, so you don't worry.**_

 _ **antifanboy : thank you for the read, I already released the possible harem members but it may change in the future depending on the situation and I never thought that someone would think that it will be incest (While it is not impossible). I'm glad that there's more people that like HisakoxAzazel, please continue to follow this story.**_

 _ **Gem warrior : Thank you for reading, please continue to follow this story if you like it :D**_

 _ **Cf96 : thank you and added :D**_

 _ **Xerzo LotCN : Thanks for reading, I already released the harem member but it can change depending on the situation but I will not put Koneko, Kuroka, and Ophis except if there's anyone who able to convince me to change my opinion about them.  
**_

 _ **That's it for the review replies, I planned to release this early but I had to wake up in the morning for work and I cannot finish the review replies in time.**_

 _ **Farcast off~**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Greetings everyone, I return with another chapter, I think this chapter is quite fast to be released.**_

 _ **Sorry for everyone who expecting Rias being beaten to pulp by Issei. XD I already prepare something else for Rias *grinning evilly***_

 _ **as always, let me thank everyone who read, favorites, follows, and reviews this story, thank you very much.**_

 _ **Without further ado, enjoy~**_

 _ **Disclaimer : please read the disclaimer on chapter one :P**_

* * *

Throughout the class period until lunch, he couldn't feel any of the Gremory peerage members, he assumed that it is safe to leave Raynare and Asia to meet with Sona since they surrounded by the classmates who curious about them.

In the student council office, Sona was alone it seems that they went on patrol or something but the truth is they are spying on Issei, they were curious about what Issei will talk to Sona since Tsubaki informed it when everyone was present yesterday.

"Excuse me."

"Come in."

Issei opened the door and found Sona was alone in the room, reading some documents.

"Come in Hyoudou-kun, I'm already expecting you." Sona welcomed Issei as she put the document down and moved to the table to welcome guest.

"Yes." Issei answered as he entered the room and close the door.

He sat in front of Sona again, just like their previous meetings.

"So, why you want to speak with me in private Hyoudou-kun?" Sona asked, she was rather curious when Tsubaki informed her that Issei wanted to meet her privately.

Issei took out Sona's pendant, "I'd come to return this to you, Sona-chan." He said.

He called her just like when they met ten years ago, it was a proof that Issei already remembered her, Sona was happy when she heard it.

"You already remembered Ise-kun…" Sona smiled as she said that.

Issei nodded to confirm it and sweet smells released even more from Sona.

"I'm really sorry Sona-chan… I'm just the worst kind of guy…" Issei said with flat tone.

Sona shook her head, "It can't be helped with your circumstances, Ise-kun… you must be really shaken because of your parents was killed in front of you…" Sona said with sad tone.

"You have changed much, you used to be cute but now you became this beautiful." Issei praised Sona, making her deep blushing.

"You too are even manly than before, if you able to smile I will be troubled with many girls flocking on you." Sona returned the praise that caught off her guard, she never thought that Issei would praising her like that.

He did just like Raynare taught her, to praise her before apologizing.

"I apologize Sona-chan… with my current condition, I don't think I could fulfill our promise." Issei apologized with bowing deeply.

He expected a sad smell from Sona but instead she released happy smell.

Sona knew that if Issei remembered her, he apologizing for cannot fulfill their promise would be the first thing he told her if he doesn't change from ten years ago when they didn't met.

"I'm glad that the kind and gentle Ise-kun is still there." Sona said as she leaned forward to stroke Issei's head who still bowing. He didn't expect such thing would happen.

"Raise your head Ise-kun." Sona said as she already satisfied to stroking his hair.

He did as she ask and found her smiling fondly toward him.

"A zombie would not care other's feeling Ise-kun, you are still a human even though you are a dragon now." Sona said.

Issei was surprised that Sona found out that he's no longer human but dragon.

She stood up from her seat and move toward Issei.

"And…" Sona muttered as she sat on Issei's lap, seemed she's turned into spoiled child as she couldn't held back her feelings anymore.

"I'm happy just being able to be close and talk to you. So this time… don't leave without saying anything again okay…" Sona smiled while in the corner of her eye tears are welling.

"I promise." Issei smiles a little, he was relieved that Sona taking this rather well, if not for Raynare's help this won't end well.

"So you can smile like that too, Ise-kun."

"Here's your necklace, Sona-chan, I will put it on you."

"Please."

Issei put the necklace on Sona, he didn't know what kind of spell Azazel put on the necklace, but if it harmed Sona in any way, he will made sure that he will pay it dearly even if he will be his uncle.

"By the way Ise-kun, I heard from Tsubasa earlier that she heard that you raped someone to submission, is that true?" Sona asked with smile, but her body releasing angry pheromones.

"No, I never sleep with anyone yet, Raynare-san just pranking them." Issei explained.

"Raynare? Isn't that fallen angel who tried to kill you? How she could enter the barrier without noticing me…" Sona panicked as she thought that a fallen angel found the releasing algorithm for her barrier around the school, she doesn't know that the barrier didn't reacted because she isn't fallen angel anymore.

"No matter how she entered the barrier, I assure you that she will not harm anyone here, I will be the one who stop her before that happened."

"Even Rias?"

"Though I reluctant to admit and do it, yes."

Sona sighed. Sona knew that Issei was called by Rias and being seduced she had her familiar to follow him after Momo reported that she saw Issei and Yuuto walk together toward the forest.

"If she did anything to you or Hisako-san, tell me immediately, I'll help you." Sona offered.

"Thanks Sona-chan, I will inform you if she did something to us." Issei answered.

"And… would you give me permission to resurrect you as devil if someday you killed or something like that happened?" Sona reluctantly asked, she knew that she already accepted Issei's decline and not to bring that again, but this time she doesn't want to let Issei to be away again.

"I hope none of that happened but yes, I leave it to you Sona-chan."

Sona was happy that Issei accept it she also hoped that it will never come to that.

"Thank you Ise-kun." Sona turned her body and kiss Issei on the cheek.

"By the way Sona-chan are you fine in this position?" Issei asked insensitively.

Sona right now is sitting on Issei's lap, something inappropriate to do in school. She's a student council president if anyone else saw this it would be bad gossip.

Sona giggled at his question. "It is too late to ask that you know, we are being watched from the start aren't we?" She asked, she knew that her peerage watching from the door.

"Yes."

"Don't worry I will give them appropriate punishment for peeping on us." Sona said loud enough for the ones peeping to hear and made them shrieked in panic. After all Sona was strict person to begin with.

* * *

"Ugh, ugh~~ Finally my work is over~" Hisako said as she stretched her body after finished her work, there's some time left before the work hour over, so she decided to take a rest.

"Good work Hisako-senpai, do you want tea first before leaving?"

Hisako turned and found her coworker Yuunami offered to make her some tea.

"Thank you Yuu-chan, I'll take your offer." Hisako answered and Yuunami took her cup and made a cup of tea.

"Did something happen to Issei-kun Hisako-senpai, you are out of it today?" Yuunami asked as she worried that Hisako seemed not herself lately.

Hisako shook her head, "Nah, Ise still the same or rather I started to think lately… how long I can work like this." Hisako casted her line of sight on her tea, after all her condition right now is not something to be discussed with normal human.

Yuunami worried what Hisako muttered, her lines looks like that she sick, "Are you sick? Don't tell me you had chronic disease?" Yuunami asked worriedly.

"I'm not sick, it just… never mind Yuu-chan." Hisako made the situation awkward between them, her coworker became even more worried.

"If you had trouble you can consult me, Hisako-senpai." She offered, after all Hisako was her closest coworker and friend.

Hisako smiled, she thought that she shouldn't involve Yuunami with her problem since it would endanger her life. She drank the tea in one go.

"Yeah, I will Yuu-chan, good luck with your overtime." Hisako stood up to leave while Yuunami sighed because she still had works to finish. "Don't make me remember…"

Hisako went out from her office and walk toward home. Then she noticed that there less people around until none even though it should be around the end of office hour, until she felt three presences surrounding her.

"To think that they resort this quickly, just as Azazel-san predicted." Hisako muttered to herself.

Yesterday during the date with Azazel, she was told that sooner or later she will be targeted by Gremory, since she's a person who very important to Issei. Hisako was told to keep it a secret from Issei since there will be a good chance that he will immediately lash out before the kidnapping is carried out.

Azazel didn't want Issei to slaughter the Gremory immediately because he doesn't want Himejima Akeno, Rias' Queen to be harmed because she's his friend's daughter, thanks to Issei that he weakened Akeno's trust toward Rias despite not knowing anything, Azazel formed a plan to retrieve her and that requires Hisako to be kidnapped by them. Akeno most likely will be assigned as the guard to prevent Hisako to escape since she well versed in any magic though she's strong at thunder magic thanks to her father's blood as well as because she's a queen, the most trusted and loyal person to the king.

In front of Hisako appeared the blonde knight who is smiling and white haired rook with stern look, she aware that behind her there's someone else, the target Akeno.

"Good afternoon." Kiba greeted her politely.

"Good afternoon."

"We are sorry, but we have to take you away."

"Pardon?" Hisako faked a puzzled look and from behind she felt strong jolt that made her almost lose consciousness.

"Yuuto-kun, Koneko-chan, inform buchou that we already secure our target, I will hide her as planned."

"Yes, please be careful Akeno-san." Kiba said before he and Koneko disappeared into the magic circle.

"I'm really sorry…" Akeno muttered as she piggy back Hisako before using magic circle to teleport to the safehouse.

Unknown to Akeno, Hisako placed her hand to the pressure point that able to paralyze Akeno's body behind her neck.

"You are too inexperienced in kidnapping, Akeno-chan." Hisako muttered as she applied pressure to the point and instantly, Akeno's body lose strength and fallen to the floor but Hisako managed to hold her up before she impacted the ground and applied another tap on pressure point that completely cut off her magic flow.

Instantly Akeno's heart filled with terror and fear, the situation was reversed for her, she never expected that Hisako could endure the stun gun jolt she applied and even subdued her like this.

"It's been a while Akeno-chan, last time we met was before Shuri-neesama murdered wasn't it?"

Akeno was surprised, that the woman who paralyzed her knew about her mother and among the people she acquaintance with, only one call her mother with nee-sama and she now carried her body in princess carry toward nearby park while maintaining barrier to search for chair to let Akeno sit.

"Hisako-sama?"

"That's right."

Akeno became scared even more, Hisako was her mother's acquaintance, her mother and Hisako were very close that Hisako called her mother with nee-sama. She doesn't know that Hisako was Issei's aunt.

Shiki was one of protector families of Himejima, though called protector family most of them are inferior in ability compared to the them except for one girl, said to be a genius that born once every five hundred years, Hisako.

But her relationship with her family was rather bad, she hated their way that able to throw away their own child if they were deemed incompetent and one of them was Issei's mother, who she was particularly close. She was exiled because of she lacked talent and spiritual energy.

If Hisako was not stranger to supernatural, why she doesn't know about Azazel and the others? Simple, she sealed her memories regarding the supernatural so she could raise Issei without letting him clash with supernatural world, but it was kind of failure because Issei still dragged into it because he owned the Boosted Gear.

Yesterday during the date, Azazel unsealed her memories. The first thing she said after unsealing her memory was 'Serve you right old fools! For calling Ise the child of a failure!', she was quite resented her own family. Hisako already learned how strong Issei is, none of the Shiki stronger than she was and Issei was much stronger that on par with archangel.

She volunteered to help Azazel to retrieve Akeno, because Akeno was someone she failed to protect that day.

"Why are you here?" Akeno asked in fear, she was scared that she would be returned to the Himejima to be executed.

"Hmm? I'm here to raise Ise faraway from those old fools. I cut myself from that useless family who can throw their own blood and flesh just because they are little weak, unlike the Himejima who will never did that even though they broke a rule or something taboo except for killing another clan member." Hisako spewing hate toward her family and her admiration toward the Himejima, after all, she was stationed to protect Shuri who broke the taboo and married to a fallen angel.

Akeno's thought couldn't process what she just heard, that she and her mother were never abandoned by the Himejima.

"The one who killed mother was grand uncle Kouichi-sama, there's no way what you said is true, Hisako-sama." Akeno tried to deny Hisako, she was hunted by the Himejima, she cannot easily believe that she, in fact was never abandoned.

"Your grand uncle, Kouichi-sama already passed away a month before Shuri-neesama was murdered, they are imposters." Hisako answered since she also forced to attend the funeral, while it is true that he disapproved of Shuri and clearly disdain her, he would never assassinated another Himejima.

"If you knew that they are imposters, why you didn't stop them!" Akeno shouted in anger, even though she knew if she angered Hisako right now, she can't do anything to run because she was completely paralyzed from neck to below and her magic circulation was cut off, but she can't help it, she was supposed to protect her… protect them.

"Because numerous stray devils suddenly emerged in town, I had to move to repel them or the casualties among the innocents would be very enormous and few guards that remained to protect you were dead when I returned, heck… if your father didn't arrive on time, I won't survive either. And those imposters were devils disguised in priest clothing." Hisako explained, even though she was called genius but in the end, she's still young human, she only could widen her eyes when lightning strike down from sky, killing the stray devils in one hit. They returned together toward the shrine where Akeno and Shuri live, only to found out that Shuri already dead and Akeno was kidnapped. Barakiel who drown in sadness that his wife was killed, slaughtered the remaining imposters with his holy lightning and immediately set off to search for Akeno.

Hisako who stayed because of exhaustion, inspected the imposter's remaining bodies, they were disintegrated more than it should, Hisako then used magic to detect the trace of their magic's characteristic and found that they used demonic energy of devil.

"Devils?" Akeno muttered.

"Yeah, you were led by them to join Rias Gremory." Hisako came to that conclusion herself, when the dots connected by itself.

Akeno angered even more, she thought that it was fabricated to made her savior looks bad. "I don't believe you! She saved my life when I almost killed!"

Hisako just smiled, she knew that it will not be easy since she was manipulated to believe that Rias is her savior.

"How many of them who tried to kill you and how many of them stopped you from getting killed?" Hisako asked.

"There are dozen people with grand uncle and the one who stopped them were only Rias and Aggripa-sama, Rias' father's bishop." Akeno was confused by her question but still answered truthfully.

"If I were the grand uncle, though he already dead, I will kill you on spot even if they try to stop me, even though she's devil princess, do you think she and a servant could stop a dozen of people from killing you?" Hisako asked logically.

Akeno was visibly shaken, though there some facts that she couldn't verify, Hisako didn't look that she lied to her, in fact her words are very convincing. Akeno who already doubted Rias because of Issei cannot hold her doubt from exploding. The trust she had in Rias was shaved thin.

"So… I was deceived? All this time I was deceived by Rias and her family?"

"I don't know… I never meet her nor her parents. But I swear to you, I didn't lie to you and what I said about you are manipulated by Rias Gremory was my own assumption from the fact I knew and presented to me." Hisako shook her head before saying that to Akeno, she stared through Akeno's eyes, telling the young lady that she didn't lie at all.

"Let's just say Himejima wanted to eliminate you to cleansed their blood, they don't have reason to kill Shuri-neesama, even though you were protected by your mother with her body, she can be incapacitated with stun gun or something similar to what you just did to me." Hisako explained.

That moment, Akeno didn't understand who she should believe anymore, she blamed her father that left her mother to die and saved by Rias, only to turn out that it all was a lie. She was targeted for her power, giving her a good treatment so she would comfortable and willingly to lend her power as payback.

Tears flow down, wetting her cheeks she couldn't hold back her feelings anymore, she lamented at her powerlessness, she start to blaming herself for she was the reason for her mother to be murdered.

Seeing Akeno crying, Hisako hugged her tight, the older woman also feel responsibility for letting the girl's mother to die, she even abandoned her because she priorities Issei, but when she was given chance to save Akeno who she failed to protect years ago, she volunteered to help Azazel to save Akeno.

"You and your mother were just victims, Akeno-chan… I'm sorry… I failed to protect you and your mother." Hisako whispered as tears also fell from her eyes.

Hearing that, Akeno starts crying her heart out. After that, she determined her heart to repay Rias for everything she had done to her.

Hisako who already finished her task, called Azazel to pick them up. Not forget she released Akeno from the paralyze she applied on her.

"Yo, Hisako-chan." Azazel greeted Hisako after he materialized from magic circle, Akeno was surprised that Azazel appeared here.

"Uncle Azazel…" Akeno muttered.

"It's been a while Akeno-chan." Azazel smiled toward Akeno.

"Uncle Azazel, please help me to take my revenge on Rias! She killed mother and deceived me!" Akeno asked in loud voice.

"Calm down first Akeno-chan, taking revenge won't return your mother, though I said that, if Hisako-chan murdered like Shuri I would flip." Azazel grinned.

"Eh?" Akeno muttered, she doesn't understand what he meant.

"Hisako-chan over there will be my wife." Azazel answered.

"EH!" Akeno screamed, she couldn't believe that Azazel will marry someone, No one who knows Azazel would believe that if they heard from rumor because of his behavior. She surprised hard enough to let go her hatred for an instant.

Azazel laughed while Hisako sighed because he just wanted to tease Akeno.

"Let's go back, we talk more in Hisako-chan's home."

Azazel summoned a magic circle that transferred them to Hisako's apartment where Issei and the girls were waiting in worry.

Seeing Akeno among them, Issei leaped toward the girl with his fist clenched.

"You." Issei hissed as he thrust his fist forward, reflectively Akeno closed her eyes and cowered but the hit never impacted her as Hisako and Azazel caught his arm.

"Calm down Ise, she's not here to make ruckus." Hisako tried to calm Issei down, she understood his action but she cannot allow Akeno to be hurt.

"Sorry Issei, only this one I won't allow you to hurt even though you hostile toward her." Azazel said while smiling, he cannot allow the one he thought as niece to be hurt in front of his eyes.

"Why is she here anyway?" Issei asked with resentment in his tone.

Akeno who was recovered from the shock bowed her head, even though she was ordered by Rias, she still did it, making her committing the same crime as her king.

"I'm really sorry Hyoudou-kun… I don't care what you will do to me, but I beg you to do that after I take my revenge on Rias." She declared still bowing toward Issei.

Issei didn't smell any lie from her and he saw Hisako actually concerned toward her. "Fine, I don't know what happened earlier but if you do something similar to this to anyone in this room, I will kill you." Issei declared with flat tone.

He pulled his fist that still locked by Hisako and Azazel, he didn't know that her aunt actually strong enough to stop him even when he held back his power.

"I swear I won't and have learned my lesson." Akeno replied.

"I believe Issei had no more trouble with Akeno-chan being here so let's discuss something important." Azazel smiled.

Azazel then sat at the single seat sofa, Hisako and Akeno sat on the double seated sofa on his left, Issei and Asia sat on the double seated sofa on his right, while Raynare sat on the edge of the sofa next to Issei.

"Now we will start discussion on how to punish Rias Gremory." Azazel officially opened the discussion.

"First let's hear why she wanted Issei-kun so badly that she tried to kidnap Hisako-san." Raynare said as she glanced toward Akeno, she was genuinely angered earlier when the invitation filled with threat came from Gremory, she really wanted to tore the devil in pieces earlier if she didn't stopped by Azazel who calmly calmed them saying that Hisako is alright and she's not everyone thought she would be. With the course of event earlier, her suspicion of Hisako not normal person was proven. She could stop Issei's fist that Raynare cannot see being swung earlier.

"Gremory wanted power to oppose her fiancée, Raiser Phenex in rating game so she could break her engagement, I guess not only Hyoudou-kun, but all of us too…" Akeno answered before she lowered her head, slightly depressed from the thought that she was only a tool for Rias to break her engagement.

"Raiser Phenex… the third son of Phenex family who said have same immortality as divine beast Phoenix. And his personality… easiest word to describe him is an asshole." Azazel explained.

"Shall we marry her off?" Raynare suggested, make the thing she absolutely hates to happen should be a good punishment.

"Good Idea Raynare, does anyone have another good suggestion?"

"Even though I would like to take revenge directly, I believe marrying her off to Raiser would be sufficient punishment." Akeno agreed with marrying Rias to Raiser and the others didn't raise any objection.

The room becomes silent as everyone thinking about plan to marry Rias off, except one girl who cannot think badly of other.

"I found a good idea, but are you willing to help Issei?" Azazel glanced toward Issei.

Azazel is a leader for centuries, he cook up a plan faster than anyone present, his experience and wisdom are far more than the others.

"Sure, I will make sure that she'll pay dearly for trying to kidnap aunt Hisako."

"Then this is a plan I just thought up, feel free to input your opinion and if possible, make it nastier." Azazel grinned, hearing the last part, Hisako and Raynare also grinning evilly, then wicked giggling could be from the traitor queen can be heard, while Issei stay unfazed but no one know what in his mind right now.

The teenage nun can't help but smiling wryly seeing the atmosphere in the room and decided to not to disturb them. She silently prayed to God to ask forgiveness for being powerless to stop the evil scene in front of her from happening.

* * *

 _ **This is the end of chapter 8, thanks for reading :D**_

 _ **If anyone want another character to be added, feel free to convince me through PM, there was someone who already tried to appeal me but not enough to update the list.**_

 _ **I will put the list from now on :**_ _**Raynare, Sona, Tsubaki, Ruruko, Serafall, Kalawarner, Akeno, Aika, Irina, Vali (fem.), mysterious OC 1, mysterious OC 2. Katerea (Trial, higher chance to be stricken from the list, hope that my imagination is high enough to put her in the harem :P)**_

 _ **Review Replies :**_

 _ **dragonsayianblue : Thank you for reading, I already prepare everything to punish Rias, stay tuned.**_

 _ **Sennybee98 : Hello, thank you for the read, sorry to disappoint you, but I already prepare 'wedding gift' for Rias.**_

 _ **aten92 : Thanks, here you go, sorry if it is not like everyone expected.**_

 _ **redclaw39 : Thanks for reading and I will consider Ravel for the harem member, you can convince me more with PM if you like :)**_

 _ **Ryuujin96 : Thanks for the read, I will consider putting in Rossweisse to the list, here you to the next chapter :)**_

 _ **DeadMenPlaying : thanks for the read and I don't know when I will abandon this, I just take a break from my other story, it was not abandoned.**_

 _ **Xerzo LotCN : Thanks for reading, about Koneko, I won't put her on the list because I already planned something for her and relate to be emotionless doesn't mean that she should fall in love with Issei. For Kuroka, truthfully I don't like her that much, I don't know why many people seems like Kuroka. While it is true she loves her sister and her teasing seems fun to read, but I don't like how she flock to another man just because Issei is easier target than Vali in the canon, for Asia, I might put her in later but I won't promise it and Xenovia I couldn't say anything. Forget about Ophis, her appearance still quite far so if there's anyone could convince me about her I will put her on the list.**_

 _ **NinjaFang1331 : Thanks for the read and yeah, because she spoiled, she need to be taught in both soft and hard ways.**_

 _ **Edub102 : Thank you, here you go next chapter :D**_

 _ **RangerElk76 : sorry folks, Rias already run away XD we will catch up to her. Thanks for the read by the way.**_

 _ **LightningBlade49 : thank for reading, that would be a good surprise but for greater surprise she won't see Azazel around Hisako :p**_

 _ **Mailbawx : thanks for the read, all will be 'good' when the time comes XD**_

 _ **TheLaughingStalk : Thanks.**_

 _ **Shikokuakushintei : Thanks for loving this story, it is hard to commented on hate speech like this, expressing your reason to hate is fine, but calling people like that is troubling. Let them choose what they believe as long you can stand true to your opinion, you can change their opinion too, just like what I tried to do to defend my list of harem XD**_

 _ **Zaralann : Thank for the read, Azazel seems planning on how to marry her in the nastiest manner.**_

 _ **MrJakeFozzie : Thanks for reading, and I will think about Tiamat to be added to the list.**_

 _ **DdraigTrueEmperor9 : Thanks for the large sized review as always, I won't comment on why you hate Rias, everyone has their own view and favorites since I don't write a story with purpose made someone hate a character or something.**_

 _ **About Raynare, I think she just love to tease people, especially the boys who lusting for her body, by declaring she belong to Issei, she eliminated most of the horny boys to flock on her.**_

 _ **About Hisako that revealed in this chapter, it was quite deliberate idea I thought up in the middle adding Akeno to the harem.**_

 _ **Issei and Raynare almost rampaging, but Azazel stopped them, because Rias cannot be harmed before the time comes, and of course the people that angered by Hisako's kidnapping not only Issei and Raynare.**_

 _ **About the black cat, feel free to PM me, see if you can change my opinion on her XD**_

 _ **meirmamuka : Sorry, but I don't choose any of those sweet choices, X( Thanks for reading by the way.**_

 _ **darth56 : Thanks, so that what you meant on the last review, it was jumbled that with my humble knowledge of english I failed to understand it, please stay tune for another chapter :D**_

 _ **ShadowImageComics : Thanks for reading, fighting between Issei and the freaking phenex already planned according to Azazel's plan *grinning evilly.***_

 _ **Shadowwriter01 : thanks for the read, while it was not the smartest plan, leaving the girl alone in middle of city unknown to her would be even more dangerous and with his creation that masking her aura, it was much safe since Issei can immediately reach her even though the idea sounds like entering tiger's den. And I felt that when Rias learned about Raynare and Asia in the school, she wouldn't be able to detect Asia since she only know about the twilight healing, not even the name of the nun is important to her or that kind of setting? I'm not sure too lol.  
**_

 _ **antifanboy : Because I feel like it at this moment? I also like Vali, he's more better character than Rias IMO, behind his mask of battle maniac, he cared about her mother. That's why he can give more help to Issei if he is genderbent, that's how I envisioned the story at this moment, if not possible with the flow, I will struck him from the list and made him a man. Thanks for the read and input :)**_

 _ **Guest : thanks.**_

 _ **Gem Warrior : Thanks, it would be a good surprise, but it won't go well with the plan so I made that they would not met each other.**_

 _ **Cf96 : thank you :D**_

 _ **Plasma Dragon 312 : Here you go, Issei and Sona's scene and for kicking Rias' ass, please stay tune for it :)**_

 _ **Yano the pervert : thank you.**_

 _ **Thanks again for reading this story, Farcast fallen...sle...**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey It's been a while sorry about very late release, this already done since month ago and I tried to try the offer for beta but ended no good maybe since he's suddenly busy and he deleted our conversation and maybe already forgotten so I decided to try Grammarly free premium trick and succeed, though not perfect one it was better I guess.**_

 _ **And now I want to thank you for everyone who follows, favorite, and reviewed this story made by six years old child :)**_

 _ **special review answer :**_

 _ **Guest : If you prefer reading story with perfect grammar so it is easy to read, I recommend to do yourself a favor and go to library and read perfectly grammared books there.**_

 _ **Thank you for everyone who read my little rambling :D**_

 _ **Without further ado, enjoy~**_

 _ **Disclaimer : please read the disclaimer on chapter one :P**_

* * *

Azazel presented his plan to cut off Rias' escape routes from her marriage completely but the plan was scrapped because of they cannot save Akeno from her clutch. After that they made a new plan, in one way it can be seen as a lifeboat for the red haired devil heiress but, it will be nasty punishment.

After the new plan finalized, Akeno returns to Rias' side until the day she will be free. She gave her king a false report that she tried to curry favor from Issei while making Yuuto and Koneko the bad guys. The half fallen also suggested to stop them from following Issei since he can do anything nasty when no one is seeing.

The next day, Issei reported the kidnapping incident to Sona. She was very disgusted by her childhood friend's act, while it was not uncommon for the high class devil to do that sort of thing, she couldn't believe that someone who from a respectable family that famous for treating their servant fair did such thing.

Sona then proposed Issei to join the student council. He accepted the offer but with the condition that Asia and Raynare allowed to wait in anywhere close to him.

"Thanks for accepting my selfish request Ise-kun, now we had men power around here. It was tough with only girls around." Sona thanked Ise. It was hard for them to conceal their strength, after all, delicate looking girls apprehended boys that notable bigger build than them would be weird.

"Men?" Issei asked as Sona did imply that it was more than one.

Sona smiled, "Yes, there's another one will join the student council, I scouted him after you rejected my offer and he said that he accept the terms yesterday."

"I see," Ise said flatly, making Sona little bit displeased because she can't sense any jealousy from him but considering his condition, she couldn't help but smile bitterly.

"By chance, is he Saji Genshiro from class 2-5? Ddraig said that he had Vritra sacred gear piece inside him." Issei asked.

"Yes, he's the one I scouted. It looks like you are not ignorant as you look, Ise-kun." Sona smiled as she praised Issei.

"Not really… I just happened to pass him few times."

"Tomorrow after school, I will introduce you and Saji-kun as the new members of student council."

"I understand, Shitori-Kaichou," Issei answered formally.

* * *

Issei told Raynare and Asia about the negotiation earlier during their walk home.

"Will it be okay for us to stay close to the devil? I'm worried if she planned something to Asia." Raynare asked since she thought there's a good chance that Sona already learned about Asia's sacred gear.

"No problem. Sona-chan won't force someone unwilling to be a devil to join her." Issei replied.

Raynare sighed at Issei's response she decided to believe in him. "If you said so, Issei-kun…"

"Speaking of the devil, there's something bothered me about the devil Asia healed that caused her exile." Raynare suddenly changed the topic after she glanced toward Asia.

"What do you mean Raynare-san?" Issei asked.

"There's no devil entered a heavily guarded monastery without good reason," Raynare answered.

The holy maidens, especially with such sacred gear like Asia, were a valuable asset to church, so their protection is a top priority, yet there was a devil that entered the monastery.

"So you mean that Asia-san was targeted from the start?"

Raynare nodded. "That's what I think."

"If Asia-san's exile is part of the scheme, then she sent here also the same… there's a good possibility that this devil and a fallen angel with a ranking is working together…"

Asia stopped her feet from stepping further. Naturally, the young dragon and the former fallen angel stopped to look at the nun.

Her body was shaking, she only wanted to help people, yet she was targeted because of her tool. Like when Issei 'kidnapped' her, she only able to tremble in fear…

She is weak, so weak that she is only able to tremble in fear and resigned herself to the fate. She's feeble that she always needs to be protected.

Asia already had enough of that, and she wanted to be strong to protect herself and her friends she made after enrolling at Kuoh because if she is weak, she cannot do anything to do that.

"Is there any way to be stronger?" She asked with a determined face.

Issei smelled unyielding determination from her.

"There is, but it will be harsh training," Issei answered.

"Can you train me Issei-san, Raynare-san?"

Raynare smiled at Asia, who look determined even though her tears welling eyes from lamenting thought. "The little holy maiden tried to stand on her own feet. Don't you think it would be a waste if we decline her request?"

"Yes, but for training, it is better to consult aunt Hisako," Issei said. He recommended Hisako because he never trained someone else, also because his aunt is a caring person.

"Thank you Issei-san, Raynare-san."

Later during dinner time, Issei told Hisako that Asia wanted to train her body and the reason why she wanted to do it.

"Do you really want to train, Asia-chan?" Hisako asked.

Asia put down her eating utensil and bowed her head toward Hisako. "Yes. I don't want to be protected forever." She answered.

Hisako had saw Asia's determination face before she bowed down, she can't help but want to help the nun.

"Then I have the condition before I trained you, from tomorrow morning until next week, you will join me for jogging and will not complain anything," Hisako stated. It is not good if Asia's determination only last for a short time, that's why she had to appear strict.

"Yes, Hisako-san."

"Can I join too? I need to train the body I got from Issei-kun." Raynare also wants to join, she had no opportunity to try her body, so she decided to join them in the light training.

"You are always welcome Raynare-chan," Hisako answered with a smile.

"Yes, I'll look forward to your guidance Hisako-san," Asia said.

* * *

The next morning, the ladies went to jogging. Fifteen minutes from the start, Asia already out of breath.

"Are you okay Asia-chan?"

"Yes… I still can keep going…"

Hisako who heard Asia's barely able reply decided to stop the jog to let Asia catch her breath.

"Let's take a break if you pushed yourself too hard you will collapse later."

Asia nodded and stopped, Hisako taught Asia the breathing technique so she could calm her breathing faster.

Every time Asia regained her breath, they continued the jogging. They repeated until the sunrise, and before returned home, Hisako and Raynare decided to race around the complex once with result Hisako win by large margin.

"I'm no match for you, Hisako-san…" Raynare said while gasping for air. She used her full strength to run yet she cannot go past through Issei's aunt.

"It is because you neglected your basic training, Raynare-chan. Even if your body trait is stronger than human, but if you don't train properly you will be surpassed." Hisako

"Yes… I'll keep that in mind. I usually neglected my training because most of my missions were intelligence gathering and seduction." Raynare said while ashamed of herself. At this rate, she would be a burden to Issei.

"I also need to train again, my stamina now also lower compared to years ago when I'm still active," Hisako said while stretching her body, she was absent doing heavy training ever since she sealed her memory after all.

"How strong were you when you active, Hisako-san?" Asia curiously asked, Raynare also curious about it but Asia asked first.

"Hmm? If I'm not wrong, I almost defeat uncle Barakiel once." Hisako answered as she put her finger on her chin.

Raynare's jaw dropped when she heard Barakiel's name being mentioned. He is cadre with ten wings which only a few steps behind Azazel in strength and Hisako almost defeat him. Asia also couldn't hide her surprise, since she was taken care by Grigori she at least learned the name of the leader and cadres.

"You fight on par with Barakiel-sama?!" Raynare screamed, half of her still can't believe that human could be that strong.

"He didn't use his lightning magic by the way, while I went full force, I still couldn't defeat him."

Hisako sighed after she said that, while Raynare who heard it still in awe because Hisako could keep up with the cadre even when he didn't use his signature move which is holy lightning. Once again in her heart, she vowed that she would never make Hisako angry.

Asia admired Hisako for being strong despite she was human and woman on top of that. In her heart, she set Hisako as her goal.

"Let's go home." They nodded and returned home together. Arriving at home, they refreshed themselves in the bath, and after that had enjoyed the breakfast, Issei prepared for them.

* * *

Later in the class, their classmates noticed that Asia was little pale.

"Are you okay Asia-san… you look very pale today." Murayama Chitose, who is the class rep asked, she thought that Asia might be sick.

"If you are sick, why don't you rest in the infirmary, Asia-san?" The pink haired beside Chitose asked. She was Chitose's best friend since they were together in kendo club, Katase Shinka.

"I'm alright, class rep-san… it just…"

"It just?"

Before Asia could answer, someone interjected.

"Maybe Hyoudou didn't let her sleep last night." Kiryuu Aika suddenly joined the conversation with her perverted suggestion.

"I sleep very well last night, though," Asia said while tilting her head to the side. She doesn't understand why Issei doesn't let her sleep last night.

They became dumbfounded because they thought how pure Asia is. Raynare who was watching from the side giggled when she saw their reaction.

"If you want to corrupt Asia, you should use the direct approach, Aika-chan."

"I'll keep that in mind, Yuuma-san," Aika said as she let out a perverted smirk.

Raynare decided to tease them some more, she hugged Asia from behind and said, "Besides, why Asia looks tired was because we did sweaty activity in the morning." Raynare smirked when she told them with words that could be easily misunderstood.

"SWEATY ACTIVITY!?"

The boys and girls who heard that were blushing hard, imagining that they did yuri-yuri lewd activity in the morning before going to school.

"Why you guys look surprised, it just jogging in the morning," Asia said while clueless about the other meaning of the sweaty activity. Raynare laughed when she saw their dumbfounded expression.

"I think you should stop with your jokes, Yuuma-san," Issei warned his former fallen angel companion.

"Sorry, this is just too fun, Issei-kun…" She said while trying to stop her laughter.

* * *

"Today, the student council will have new members, even though everyone already knows, for formality, please introduce yourself," Sona instructed the two boys who will join the student council.

"I'm Saji Genshiro, Sona-Kaichou's new pawn, nice to meet everyone here." Saji confidently introduced himself. His appearance is not inferior to Issei with toned muscles that wrapped under his uniform. His hair is light brown colored and unkempt.

"I'm Hyoudou Issei, will take the position as a general affair, please take care of me." Issei introduced himself in his usual flat tone.

The girls clapped their hands while smiling before they introduced themselves one by one. Saji turned toward Issei after the introduction.

"Nice to meet you Hyoudou, let's work together to make Sona-Kaichou prosper," Saji said, he thought that Issei also reincarnated as devil since he joins the student council.

"Sorry to disappoint you but, I'm not part of her peerage," Issei said to clear the misunderstanding.

Saji widened his eyes in surprise. "Eh!"

"I declined to join her peerage, but she asked me to join the student council because of its lack of manpower here," Issei said.

Saji smiled as he heard Issei's words. He raised his hand for a handshake. "I see, regardless you are a devil or not, let's get along." He said.

Issei shook Saji's hand with an expressionless face. "I'll look forward to work with you, Saji-san,"Issei said.

"By the way Hyoudou… why are the transfer students here? Is it okay for them to know the supernatural?" Saji asked.

He was curious about them since suddenly two transfer students transferred in and he heard the rumor that they live with Issei and the inappropriate rumors about them.

"It's alright. They understand the circumstances." Issei answered.

Raynare, who heard Saji's question, moved closer toward them while smiling.

"Nice to meet you, Saji Genshiro, I'm Amano Yuuma, I'm a fallen angel." Raynare introduced herself.

Saji was rather surprised that fallen angel is in the same room as devil since he already learned about the basic knowledge.

He became wary of Yuuma, but since no one objected her to enter the room, he believes that there special circumstances. "Isn't fallen angel enemy of the devil?" He asked.

"I'm no longer with the organization after my life was saved by Issei-kun, I decided to follow him," Raynare answered while smiling, she mixed lie within the truth, so her mission together with Issei didn't foil.

"Then, is she also fallen angel?" Saji pointed toward Asia.

Asia shook her head, "No… I'm a human… I'm Asia Argento, pleased to meet you Saji-san." Asia introduced herself, her cute smiles enough to made Saji's blood rushed to his head.

"O-oh…" He said as he tried to suppress his blush.

"Since today only to introduce you two, you are free to leave now, Hyoudou-kun. Just remember to come 1 hour and a half earlier before the homeroom. Saji-kun, you need to stay for the basic work of the devil."

""Yes Shitori-Kaichou."" Two of them answered together.

After that Issei walked toward the door, the two following suit behind him.

"See you tomorrow everyone." Issei bid farewell for the last time.

* * *

Weeks passed without Rias Gremory tried to do anything to them since Issei, Raynare, and Asia was close to Sona and always stick together like glue, giving no chance for her to do anything similar to what she did in the past.

One night, his phone is suddenly ringing.

"Sorry to disturb you this late, Hyoudou-kun." Akeno apologized for calling quite late at night.

"Is there anything important that need to be said this late of night?" Issei asked,

"Yes. We will start the plan tomorrow." Akeno answered.

* * *

 _ **This is the end of chapter 9, a bit short feels like filler chap, next will be a little longer or maybe not :P**_

 _ **I will put the list from now on : Raynare, Sona, Tsubaki, Ruruko, Serafall, Kalawarner, Akeno, Aika, Irina, mysterious OC 1, mysterious OC 2, Katerea (Trial, higher chance to be stricken from the list, hope that my imagination is high enough to put her in the harem :P), Ravel, Rossweisse.  
**_

 _ **I decided to struck Vali from the list after hearing suggestions in PM and I put Ravel as substitute.**_

 _ **Reviews answer like usual :D :**_

 _ **DeadMenPlaying : Thank you.**_

 _ **WarHistorian : I'll think about your OC's appearance but I don't think I would put her in the harem if I put her in the story.**_

 _ **fazrulz21 : Well getting her to marry Riser would be a good punishment but I decided to change it to something else. I personally think it is nastier than married to Riser but who knows. :D**_

 _ **meirmamuka : Akeno will... it's spoiler if I told you here :P**_

 _ **Don't worry I prepared nastier(personal opinion) punishment than married to Riser for Rias. *Grinning evilly.***_

 _ **NinjaFang1331 : Thank you, I only made Rias the bad girl here and Sirzech being less siscon and troubled by the follow up of Rias kidnapping.**_

 _ **Zaralann : while it is possible but at same time it will be too destructive. I mean if there's a technique to make worthless permanent and mass produced what will happened to the world? become Wuxia world?**_

 _ **Republic Che : Well, I think you will be disappointed since I cancelled the marriage as punishment since there are few factors that made the plan to save Akeno would be harder and don't worry, It's good to feel young again :D and I won't delete that kind of review except if it became spam since it was review from a coward who doesn't even had courage to use registered ID so yeah just ignore it. thanks for the advice for that kind of review by the way :D**_

 _ **Xerzo LotCN : I will be thankful if you include spacing. I would rather read a sentence per line rather than big paragraph that sometimes made me read some line.**_

 _ **And for Koneko-chan, who said that she will be Raiser's slave? and Kuroka... I decided to struck Vali from the list and pair him with her. I once read a story where Vali actually harboring feelings for Kuroka but he was afraid to put Kuroka in danger if he's in relationship with her(You know his f***ing grandpa), but when it all ended, Kuroka already fallen for Ise. Broke his heart and he ran away to another dimension and fatefully found a new love. So I will put ValixKuroka here.**_

 _ **Opinion always help, actually idea of Vali and Kuroka to be paired was from reader suggestion, but I don't think I will ever put Xenovia since she's my most disliked character.**_

 _ **Thank for your review :D would be even more grateful if you put spacing there, it is really hard to read.**_

 _ **Darth56 : Sorry to make you wait, this one should be published by the end of second month because due to unseen problem it got delayed, delayed even more because I want to release the chapter together with my other story.**_

 _ **DdraigTrueEmperor9 : Hisako at that time doesn't know that Ise had Boosted Gear so she hoped that Ise would have a normal life and recover from his emotionless.**_

 _ **Azazel is always cunning and tricky :)**_

 _ **I decided to change the punishment since I think it will be much nastier and easier for me to write rather than let him married to Riser, partly because I saw your review about it :D**_

 _ **And Sona, I depicted her to have same nature as Serafall behind her facade, so I wrote her to be little more playful around Issei and jealousy run deep inside her because she totally forgotten by him and there's a news that he made a girl into *cough*submission*cough*.**_

 _ **Well, story wise can't blame the author for making dramatic backgrounds, but it kind of leaving bad taste when as you said, she became saint in devil clothing.**_

 _ **Look forward to it then and no Xenovia I guess, I dislike her more than Kuroka lol.**_

 _ **Guest : Thank you, I'll try to fix this with grammarly program, should be better by few grades I think, I will check the previous chapter later when I have time.**_

 _ **dragonsayianblue : Look forward to it *Grinning evilly***_

 _ **shadowwriter01 : Yes it will happened without doing anything, I planned to have Ise cut off another escape route that might opened but I decided to change the punishment.**_

 _ **aten92 : It sure has nice rings on it but I decided to change it, so yeah sorry...**_

 _ **Plasma Dragon 312 : Yes.**_

 _ **Edub102 : here you go.**_

 _ **Sennybee98 : you are correct but I decided to change it into nastier (in my opinion) punishment waiting for her.**_

 _ **antifanboy : After thinking your suggestion and PMs. I decided for Vali to be a man again and pair him with Kuroka, I also think that should be better pair than flocking to Issei, I had to admit having a pair of white and black cat would be nice but it feels like that Kuroka was forced to Issei by the author and the way he did that is what made me dislike her.**_

 _ **Yano the pervert : Here you go :)**_

 _ **LightningBlade49 : I'm not sure what you talk about but thanks for the comment?**_

 _ **Ghost of the demon of Razgriz : That's evil! but can't have Issei to be openly hostile like that or it would potentially spoiled the hard worked plan don't you think?**_

 _ **RangerElk76 : I agree but unfortunately I changed the plan into something else.**_

 _ **Guest2 : Thank you :D**_

 _ **Ryuujin96 : Thank you for reading, I planned to fix them in the future but right now I'm very busy with my work and kind of hard to find time to write and all mostly yeah, I used my little free time to play game, Romance XIII really addicting ToT**_

 _ **For Hisako and Akeno's part is kind of spontaneous idea so a bit feel forced with the pacing.**_

 _ **I will put Rossweisse in the harem since I kind of like her. Anyway, thanks for the review.**_

 _ **Cf96 : Thanks :)**_

 _ **Gold Testament : I updated my stories whenever possible though :P And don't worry, Azazel is shrewd after all.**_

 _ **weekend7 : here you go**_

 _ **Talonsen : Thanks for your offer. I will put Rossweisse in the harem since I like how she can achieve her happiness if you know what I mean.**_

 _ **frankieu : What an evil mind you have there Onii-san, but no, I'm not into sex slave and Ise doesn't need money from that XD. Thanks for the review by the way.**_

 _ **Thanks again for reading this story, Farcast run away~  
**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello everyone, it's been a while~**_

 _ **Feels kinda fast release compared to the chapter before~**_

 _ **Before going to the chapter 10, thanks for the read, fave, follow, and reviews, I really grateful of them.**_

 _ **Now, without further ado, enjoy~**_

 _ **Disclaimer : please read the disclaimer on chapter one :P**_

* * *

After leaving Asia in Sona's care, Issei and Raynare went to the old school building led by Akeno. In front of the building, Issei could feel someone with strong presence beside Rias and her peerage.

They entered the building and headed straight toward the ORC room. Akeno knocked the door and the word 'come in' resounded from inside.

After Akeno had opened the door, the red-haired girl and lady with long silver hair wearing maid uniform came to Raynare's and Issei's view. The nasty smell of greed still etched to the Gremory, and now the rotten smell of manipulation also mixed in the fragrance. Issei decided to endure the smell for the sake of their plan.

Seeing unwanted guest, the maid released Angry smell while glancing toward the teenager king.

"What is the meaning of this, Ojou-sama?"

"It can't be helped, Grayfia, I already made the appointment long before, he should be the one who delays it."

Rias brushed off with a light tone. The maid called Grayfia only sighed seeing her young mistress' behavior. She walked toward Issei and Raynare who just entered the room.

"Greetings, I'm Grayfia, Gremory house's head maid."

"I'm Hyoudou Issei, and this is Amano Yuuma, pleased to meet you Grayfia-san."

Issei and Raynare bowed toward Grayfia as he introduced themselves, Raynare was sweating since the one in front of her was the queen of Devil Lord Lucifer whom entitled as the strongest queen.

The maid could felt that the boy had a sacred gear and the girl was fallen angel, but at the same time, she was not. She felt that Raynare was different from half like Akeno and she just couldn't determine what the former fallen angel is.

"What kind of business you have with Rias-ojousama? If it doesn't take a long time you have time to finish it before another guest arrives." Grayfia said in a dignified tone, she tried to clear Issei and Raynare because there's a good chance that they will be a nuisance in the meeting with the 'guest.'

But it was too late, even before Issei said anything magic circle emerged in the room. Fire flickering as a man appeared from the middle of it.

"It's been a while since I visited human world."

A wild looking gentleman with blond hair appeared from the circle, Issei determined that he is Raiser Phenex, the heiress of Gremory's fiancée. Rias who saw his figure snarled in irritation.

"I've come to meet you Rias."

"Raiser…"

Everyone present could feel the hate behind her tone, especially Issei who sniffed extra aroma released from her.

"I'm really sorry, but could you please return another day for your business with Rias-sama?" Grayfia bowed toward Issei and Raynare so they would leave and spare them from trouble with Raiser.

"You can't do that to my guest Grayfia! The one who should leave is Raiser rather than them!"

The Phenex then looking at Issei and Raynare, he was offended since he was less important than people who not a devil.

"How awful of you Rias, how can a chummy human like them are more important than Raiser?"

He intentionally provoked them, but Issei didn't change his expression while Yuuma almost gives in to the provocation but quickly calm down.

"Well, uh… Raiser-san, we were here before you, as someone who more important than chummy human then at least you should know how to be in line."

Issei and Yuuma agreed to meet with Gremory today because they need to stir a problem with Raiser and purposely demonstrate the dragon boy's power to some extend to bait the devil lord to approach Issei to help him to free his sister from the marriage.

Honestly, Ise just wanted to kill the Gremory heiress here and now. But, that would make him a fugitive of the devil. That would definitely make his important people be in danger. So he held back his desire and showed neutrality toward Rias, after all, there's no way he could achieve the goal if he openly hostile.

"Why should I queue behind a lowly human? And don't casually call me by my name, Trash." Raiser shouted.

Grayfia observed two of them carefully. And quite surprising for her, rather than the boy, it was the girl who wore angry expression. Then she knew that the boy was abnormal, like, he was missing something.

"Well then Gremory-san, what you will do about this situation?" Issei turned toward Rias and ignored Raiser.

"I'm sorry, but could you two wait? I will deal with him swiftly so we can proceed to our business."

Issei nodded as an answer.

"Yuuto, Koneko, prepare the seats for them, Akeno, prepare snacks."

"Yes, Buchou." Three of them answered and moved.

Raiser became even more offended with Rias' action, he knew that the boy had a sacred gear and there's a possibility that he will be a thorn in his path to marry Rias.

Not long, Yuuto and Koneko returned with table and two chairs and put them in the corner. After that Akeno returned with a bowl filled with snacks and sweets and presented it on the table for Issei and Raynare.

"Dear costumers, the table has been prepared, please this way."

"If you wear a maid uniform, it will be perfect, senpai."

Raynare replied lightly to Akeno's little joke then the pair of dragon moved toward their designated seats.

Raiser tried to protest, but after being silenced by the Queen of the Lucifer, he reluctantly ignored them.

To summarize the meeting between Rias and Raiser, Rias doesn't want to marry him because of their paralleled interest. Raiser only wanted to marry the Gremory heiress for the prosperity of the devil, while Rias doesn't want to marry the Phenex because she doesn't love him.

Issei and Raynare were amazed by that, she readily does anything for her own interest, she tried to sacrifice other's freedom for her own. The dragon boy's anger toward the Gremory flaring even more that he almost attacks her. Thankfully, the eye patch girl could calm him down before that happens.

Then Grayfia as mediator suggested a rating game between them with the condition that if Rias wins the engagement would be annulled and if Raiser wins they would marry immediately. Rating game is a game where high-class devils with peerage to compete against each other. That game was also popular not only among devil but also fallen angel. They watched it as a way to monitor the growth of the devils. But, now it was double as entertainment.

Raiser then summoned his peerage using a magic circle portal. Fifteen women came out of it and lined up. Raynare smiled wryly when she saw them, Azazel already told them about his peerage filled with girls and women, so they aren't surprised by that. The one bothered Issei was the fact that among his peerage, one had an identical smell with Raiser, the fragrance of family.

Ignoring that, the rating game match between the Heir of Gremory and the son of Phenex looked like a rigged match. The current peerage members that the Gremory had are only three people. Four if the one that sealed in the farthest room on the second floor of the old school building included, they had to fight sixteen people and among them, there are two people came from the Phenex family, the devil family that said inherited the limitless regeneration of the divine beast Phoenix, in other words, they are almost immortal. Her chance to win is close to nil yet, she fearlessly challenged Raiser for it, she hoped that her brother would get her out of this mess.

Issei thought that it's time to leave, there's nothing much else to observe.

"Yuuma-san, I don't think Gremory-san would have time for us, she had the more important appointment to attend."

"You are right."

Issei and Yuuma stood up.

"Gremory-san, we will take our leave here since there's no way we can continue to proceed with our business here, I hope you win against him so we can keep our business at later time."

Rias was flustered when they about to leave, they didn't stir anything with Raiser as she planned.

"I apologize Grayfia-san, you are right about this, we should leave earlier."

"I too, apologize for your inconvenient, Hyoudou-sama, Amano-sama."

Grayfia bowed toward two of them. They walked toward the door afterward. Rias wanted to stop them, but she can't expose her plan to Raiser or Grayfia, she was also cursing why Issei didn't even once stir a problem with Raiser even though he was looked down earlier in her mind.

While walking toward the door, Raynare knew that this was the best time to drop the bomb that they already planned that night.

"Issei-kun, what do you want for dinner tonight?"

"Hmmm… somehow because of this meeting, I want to eat grilled chicken."

Everyone in the room raised they eyebrow for different reasons when they heard Issei.

The most visible reaction was from Raiser, the blood already rushed into his head.

"What did you call me trash?! No one called Raiser Grilled Chicken and lives!"

He shouted as he conjured fire and threw it to burn Issei to ashes.

Predicted where the flame will land, he summoned the Boosted Gear and deflected it toward Gremory's desk which turned into ashes in no time, surprising everyone present as they widen their eyes in disbelieve since he could easily deflected the flame of a Phenex.

"Red Dragon Emperor's gauntlet…"

"No one called you a grilled chicken Raiser-san, or was that your nickname?"

"YOU!"

Raiser raised his voice and prepared another fire, bigger and stronger. But, the maid of Gremory decided to come between them.

"Raiser-sama, anymore ruder behavior than this, I will have no choice but to subdue you, and he didn't call you grilled chicken so cease your anger."

Grayfia said in a dignified tone. While grumbling, Raiser put his hand down.

"That was a close one Raiser-san, if you hurt Yuuma-san earlier, Rena Fangulf will descend once again."

Everyone inside the room didn't understand the name of Rena Fangulf, except for the head maid. The former host of the same sacred gear that the brown haired boy bear whom almost drove the devil family that almost immortal to the brink of extinction.

She doesn't understand from where he learned that name, but he said it without hesitation in his speech, surely he had the power to back it up. He could be the perfect person in her lord's plan to save his sister.

"Do you think mentioning some unknown whore's name will scare me? Never!"

Raiser shouted in rage. Being called a whore, the past host called Rena Fangulf currently shouting inside Issei's head to kill the Phenex here and now.

"C'mon Issei-kun, if we stay any longer, the meat might sell out. Good day everyone."

Raynare pulled Issei of the room, and they quickly walk away from the building.

"Now we just hope that the maid will take the bait, it was really scary that the one there was the legendary queen Grayfia… I thought that I will be killed on spot earlier…"

"I won't let her kill you Yuuma-san."

Raynare smiled at Issei's words, she knew that he will do it for real if Grayfia or someone else tried.

"Yes, I know you will." She muttered while blushing.

"Let's pick Asia-chan up and go to shopping."

* * *

Next day, the Gremory heiress and her peerage were absent from school, according to Sona, after Issei and Raynare left, they decided to give Rias 10 days to preparing for the game. Sona was aware that just prolonging the inevitable defeat for Rias. But there's no sympathy left for her childhood friend anymore since she heard that she tried to enslave Issei by kidnapping Hisako. Now Sona sympathized toward Raiser instead if he wins the game and marry someone like the Gremory Heiress.

Genshiro was the person who suffered from the disillusion the most. The most admired person in the school was doing such crime.

A week after that, a certain red-haired man came to visit Issei's apartment to strike a deal, a deal that he will regret shortly.

* * *

 _ **This is the end of chapter 10, thanks for reading :D**_

 _ **I will put the list from now on : Raynare, Sona, Tsubaki, Ruruko, Serafall, Kalawarner, Aika, Akeno, Irina, mysterious OC 1, mysterious OC 2, Katerea (Trial, higher chance to be stricken from the list, hope that my imagination is high enough to put her in the harem :P), Ravel, Rossweisse.**_

 _ **Reviews answer like usual :D**_

 _ **Zaralann : I don't think so, even being trophy wife, if she became cunning enough to control Raiser, it would be bad so I made something different.**_

 _ **NinjaFang1331 : Thank you :)**_

 _ **LightningBlade49 : there are few highlights in this chapter, you should get some hints about his plan *Grinning evilly.***_

 _ **meirmamuka : You're right and that fact was the reason I changed the plan, I really want to say something but it would be the a spoiler. Let's just say Rias' status didn't change if she was left to married Raiser.**_

 _ **darth56 : I was busy months back there, I got very little free time that I ended used it up for playing Romance XIII. So here's the new chapter :)**_

 _ **aten92 : Thank you, the first half of the plan, next chapter is the finale. Look forward to it.**_

 _ **Ryuujin96 : Thank you and truthfully, I'm a bit conflicted about Serafall right now, I need to come up something different than the one for my other story for Serafall and kind of hit a dead end. For Ruruko, I wanted to try something new I guess, it's quite rare to see Ruruko-chan as part of the main harem and I think her inner conflict would help Issei a lot. Thanks again for your review, here you go, the next chapter.**_

 _ **Xerzo LotCN : Thank for your review, the spacing meant a lot for me, if you review this long without any spacing I might skip it.**_

 _ **First, Yes, using someone else pairing might be bad and might make the character feels slate or something, but in this story it would be better that way, because of one fact, Issei could understand one's feeling through his cheat nose. No matter what facade they put on, Issei could see through them, I feel that in the canon, Vali was rejecting Kuroka because of his past, if there's more relationship between them and somehow his assh*le grandfather sniffed it, Kuroka would be in danger and Vali doesn't want that. But in the end, Kuroka decided to choose Issei who have weaker resistance toward her. That was how I see it though, don't know about anyone else.**_

 _ **Second, about fem!Vali, I saw great stories about this pairing and I want to do it at first, but there are better things between Issei and Vali if both are on same gender.**_

 _ **This is my own thought when I write a fanfic, people wrote their own fanfiction was for their own fun, if they have fun with Gary stu or Mary sue character, is that wrong? I won't say you are wrong for finding them weird, it just like preferring pork over chicken or beef or the other way around.**_

 _ **I won't say OC replacing MC story bad, it just most of them can't built their OC properly, there are also many good stories with OC replacing MC imo.**_

 _ **For crossover, I don't think I really like it either, when I saw the DxD crossover section, most of the stories were in the DxD world, where the DxdXsomething characters wrecking the world because of it was less popular story if I had to admit. So I decided to write a story where my OC from my other story wrecking the world(not released though since it contained many spoilers of it XD).**_

 _ **I don't think I would remove my mysterious OCs from Issei's harem because they were set on stone even before everyone except Sona and Raynare and Ruruko. And your Pokemon reference, I don't really understand it since it's been a long time I watched one, but when you decided to compare canon and fanfic, that's where you start to lose the enjoyment of fanfic.**_

 _ **And about Xenovia, what's to hate? many things I guess.**_

 _ **The thing I hate the most from her is that she's a hypocrite, She wanted to kill Asia because she's still believe in god even though she's a devil, yet why she decided to became a devil and also pray to god? why not kill herself instead?**_

 _ **Once you hate, anything from her will also became hate, so I think I will stop here and thanks for sparing your time to wrote this long of rambling :D**_

 _ **Cf96 : Thanks :)**_

 _ **DdraigTrueEmperor9 : Thanks for the review, I personally think that this punishment will be quite nasty for her.**_

 _ **For Asia at least I wanted her to be able to defend herself, but when I re-read this story again, I decided something else for her.**_

 _ **Hisako was the closest sibling to Issei's mother, there's no way that she could left Issei alone so she decided to leave everything behind and raise Issei somewhere far away from people who know them so he could be normal, some could be said failed and succeed.**_

 _ **And Azazel, it is just as you said and Saji, well we never know... XD**_

 _ **Sorry about that, but I'm sure you can enjoy your favorite black cat even though not in the harem, but I don't think I could say the same to Xenovia.**_

 _ **For Aika I might struck her from the list if I can't fit her, but for Ruruko I already prepared a role for her.**_

 _ **For Katerea, I hope so too. :D Thanks for the review once again.**_

 _ **RangerElk76 : Here you go the next chapter, the arc finale will be the next chapter.**_

 _ **shadowwriter01 : Thanks for the review and yes, I decided something else since they can't release Akeno from her clutch and doubling with rescuing Raiser from her instead. XD**_

 _ **That's all for the review answer, Farcast sign off~**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Without further ado, enjoy~**_

 _ **Disclaimer : please read the disclaimer on chapter one :P**_

* * *

Three days later, just as expected, Rias lose to Raiser in the rating game, not only because she was undermanned but also she doesn't even look trying to win. Everyone who stayed at Hisako's apartment plus Azazel watched it together. The governor hacked the channel, but it was a waste of time since they got nothing about Raiser from this game.

"Looks like our plan is working smoothly this far, I will leave everything to you Issei."

Azazel said after he had watched the match together with Issei's family.

"Yeah, I already learned how to defeat their immortality from Rena-san."

"Wow, it's convenient when you were receiving favor from the former hosts huh…"

Many previous hosts were veteran in war and fighting, so they taught Issei strategies, weakness of their opponents who they fought in the past, and the reason why they were dead. This knowledge was very precious to build Issei's experience. He ingrained those past hosts' experience as his own.

"But I think no one except Issei can do this though."

The bell then rang, surprising only the girls since Issei could detect the presence, while Azazel seemed already expecting the guest.

"Who is it coming this late? Don't tell me it's that rude devil lord again?" Hisako hissed, she remembered that Sirzech came late at night to make a deal with Issei, she played a role that she was disagreed with Issei for accepting the deal until they get the prize they wanted, 'anything.'

"No, I invited her to come here, she's very important guest." Azazel denied the thought that Sirzech was the one who came to visit. It made them very curious.

"I will open the door okay."

Raynare then stood up and walk toward the front door.

When she opened the door, a woman with curly blonde hair could be seen. She wore a suit that barely contained her heavenly breast inside.

"Hello, is this Shiki residence?" She asked politely toward Raynare.

"Ah, yes… Azazel-sama is already waiting inside."

Raynare let her in while she was still bewitched with the blonde's beauty.

"Good evening."

She greeted everyone who gathered in the living room, Hisako and Asia were dumbfounded by the guest. They never saw anyone that could compare to her beauty.

"At last, you'd come to Gabriel, I thought you should arrive a few hours ago," Azazel smirked at the guest, she was Archangel Gabriel, one of four seraphs of the heaven.

"Geez, Azazel-niisama, if you told me to go somewhere you should escort me. You know I'm bad with unfamiliar places! Moreover, this is devil's territory!" She protested while pouting since Azazel told her to come to Hisako's apartment without giving direction that she had to ask here and there to locate it.

""Ga-ga-Gabriel-sama!"" Raynare and Asia shouted together in shock, Asia instinctively kneeled down.

In front of them was the most beautiful angel in the heaven, the seraph Gabriel. Asia was kneeled down, she was scared that the Gabriel came to impart a judgment toward her.

"Why Gabriel-sama is here, Azazel-san?" Hisako asked, she tried to calm Asia down while trying to protect her, she was wary that Gabriel might take Asia away.

"Because I need Gabriel for something, you don't have to worry Asia-chan, Gabriel is not here to do anything to you, she won't take you back to the church either."

Azazel's words were a relief for Asia and Hisako, the nun's currently happy with her life here. She doesn't want to return to the solitary life of holy maiden anymore. Azazel stood up from the sofa and walk toward Hisako. He kneeled in front of her while taking a small red colored box and opened it in front of Hisako. Inside it was a pair of rings.

"Shiki Hisako, would you marry me?"

Hisako was surprised and happy, the man she loves proposed her. She was wondering why the fallen angel governor awfully tidy today. But, she was worried about her nephew that he won't accept, she glanced at him, and found him smiling, a smile that she never saw for years.

"Ise…" She muttered as her eyes start to moisten.

"You don't have to worry about me anymore, aunt Hisako, this time, please be happy for yourself," Issei said to assure his aunt, he already held her back for years, now is a good opportunity to release her from caring duty and for her to find her own happiness.

"Azazel-san."

"Yes?"

"You proposed me even though you know that I will around not for long, are you sure?"

"That what Gabriel's here for," Azazel answered. "The angels created a system similar to the devil's evil piece called the Brave Saints. It can reincarnate human as an angel, and by becoming one, you could gain the lifespan of an angel. Well, I helped too you know." he explained.

"But… I will have an obligation to Heaven…" Hisako muttered, if she became an angel, she might have to leave this city, city that held many memories for her, she also has yet to meet with Sona again. She also worried about Asia, that she might be alone again.

"Don't worry! one brave saint for Azazel-niisama's marriage is a cheap price!" Gabriel excitedly said, at first she can't believe that his fallen brother was getting married, and he asked her a favor by making his bride an angel, but seeing that her brother is faithful to his words, she would gladly help him. This also can significantly improve the relationship between the angel and the fallen as they were once the same kin.

"You heard her, Hisako, will you accept me?"

"Will heaven be alright with this Gabriel-sama?"

"Yes, do not worry, Hisako-san, though we might use this marriage for our cause."

"Cause?"

"Yes, to unite the angel and fallen angel once again through this marriage."

Hisako sighed as she heard Gabriel's answer, but it was not because she was disappointed, just a little dissatisfaction. When she sealed her own memories, she wished that Issei would get smile again and wished for her own self to find a man who truly she can give her devotion to and in return, the man also does the same, without being tied down by families or conspiracy alike.

And she did, the man she chose also returned her love and actually proposed her right now. But for their marriage isn't free from a certain goal. But who cares. At least, she'll marry the man she loves and vice versa.

"It would be great if nothing follow behind, Azazel-san, what are you waiting for? Are you just going to kneel down without actually put the ring here?" Hisako asked while she shyly offered her left hand.

Azazel smiled then he took the ring and put it on Hisako's left ring finger, and Hisako did the same after that. With this, their engagement established.

"And this is my gift to celebrate your engagement."

Gabriel took out a card, a trump card with heart symbols and number 7 printed on it.

"This card is a symbol of middle, which means I want you to become a center of the peace between the fallen angel and heaven."

Hisako who sat on the sofa stood up and walk toward Gabriel.

"Thank you for your great gift, Gabriel-sama, we will accept it gratefully." Hisako bowed toward the seraph. Gabriel then smiled and started the ritual to reincarnate someone as her family. This is the first time she will do it.

"This is my first to reincarnate someone, I'm so nervous." Gabriel smiled wryly. "Shiki Hisako, I grateful that you are willing to join my family, you will be reborn as my heart family who will bear the number 7."

The card shine then flew toward Hisako and entered her body. That instant, holy power radiated from her body. From her back, seven wings sprout out, four on the right side and the rest on the left side. A halo also appeared above her head.

"Is this the effect of card number seven?" Gabriel muttered as she doesn't understand why Hisako's wings were seven, not six or eight.

"Odd winged angel, this family is truly full of surprises." Azazel laughed in amusement, he and four seraphs were working together on this secret project, they work together because they truly wanted peace between them but many of their subordinates can't accept that kind of peace, so they took their time to convince them.

The bug that happened on Hisako was something that not within his calculation, nor it came up during the testing. But the aura Hisako released right now was on par with his ten winged subordinates, he assumed that this bug was equal to mutation pieces from evil pieces system. Now he will marry the strongest angel in the future.

"But, don't you think that this is weird Azazel-sama, I mean… there's no one with odd number wings you know." Raynare muttered since the angels and the fallen angels that got their wing ripped would naturally regenerate after some time passed.

"That mean my bride is a unique one." Azazel laughing heartily, he didn't mind her appearance too much, he just glad that the ritual went well. Gabriel just hoped that this will not be a problem in the future.

Asia approached Hisako with dreamy eyes, she never thought that she could see a real angel this close.

"Your wings are beautiful, Hisako-san." Asia complimented.

"Thank you Asia-chan." Hisako thanked Asia while smiling.

"Asia Argento, do you also want those wings?" Gabriel offered.

Asia was surprised by Gabriel's offer, it would be the greatest honor for a Christian devout to be recognized as a saint by an Archangel. But something inside Asia hesitated to accept that offer.

"I… I'm not worthy to be your saint, Gabriel-sama, after all, I'm just a heretic…" She answered, unlike Hisako who won't meeting directly with Sona's peerage, Asia who attended the Kuoh Academy will basically meet them every day when Issei have to do his job on the student council, accepting angel there would endanger them if became widely known. But what much more important to Asia was the fact that they are her friends. She doesn't want them to be enemies.

"By becoming my saint, none will ever dare called you heretic or witch anymore." Gabriel tried to convince Asia, she was neither a sinner nor heretic, she's someone who just wanted to extend her hands toward people in need, and a devil took a chance on that. Asia was quickly banished without the church contacting the heaven, that's why Gabriel wanted to restore her name by making the former holy maiden her saint.

"I… had many friends here, some of them are devil, they are kind to me even though I only inconvenient for them… if I… became your saint, I have to leave them behind right? I… don't want to." Asia tried to refuse once again. The blonde archangel became sad with the former nun's answer.

"Do you hold a grudge against the church and heaven?" She asked with a sad tone.

Asia was panicked when she saw Gabriel sad and seemed ready to cry. "That's not true! I… I don't hate the church or heaven! I… just don't want to return to the solitary life of holy maiden!" she shouted her genuine feeling in panic.

Hisako then patted Asia's head to calm her down. "Calm down, Asia, it's already the middle of the night you know." Asia then covered her mouth, she was embarrassed to shouting at night and not only that, but she also raised her voice against an archangel. But rather than offended by Asia, Gabriel smiled.

"Thank you Asia-san, your words brought relief for me." Gabriel said.

"Hisako-neesama, please take a good care of Asia-san."

Hisako smiled wryly when the Seraph called her with nee-sama, "You don't have to tell me that, Gabriel-sama, I already thought her as my own child."

She already talked with Azazel about adopting Asia, and they decided to do that after the ceremony.

"Hisako-san…" Asia muttered while tears welling on the edge of her eyes, it was the first time that she heard someone thought her as their child.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few days later, Sona returned to the underworld to attend Rias' engagement ceremony before they married on the weekend. Issei received a teleportation paper from Grayfia to enter the hall without restriction on the day where he needs to crash the wedding as per the deal he made with the devil king Lucifer for a prize that the young dragon could choose as he like.

He arrived in a somewhat dark passage with an illumination of small lamps at the interval, at the end of the passage, there's a large door.

Issei took a peek from the opening of the door after he put the guards unconscious and the party didn't start yet, so he decided to wait.

Meanwhile, inside the hall, Sona Sitri was present, she didn't really want to be present, but since her family busy with something else, she was forced to attend. She was restless with something in her mind. Issei doesn't tell her anything about his plan. But, somehow Sona knew that Issei and Raynare were planning something behind her back. She tried to pry Issei but since he rarely changed his tone and expression, she failed, Raynare on the other hands was playfully avoided the subject, making the Sitri heiress was stressed by it.

In the middle of her own thought, Sona noticed Ravel Phenex who was surrounded by noble ladies, bragging about her brother's victory over Rias. The black haired king then noticed Trio of Rias' peerage. Somehow on their face, they didn't reflect any worry. Sona thought that Sirzech must be preparing something to save Rias. She just hoped that if it succeeded and Rias return to Kuoh, the Gremory heiress would leave Issei for good.

She decided to approach the trio.

"Good evening you three."

"Good evening Kaichou, what a lovely dress you wear." Akeno greeted her back while complimenting her dress, it was a blue colored dress.

"It was an unfair game wasn't it? No… it was clear to anyone who saw it."

"Thank you very much, but I don't think it was ended that badly." Akeno answered she turned her gaze to somewhere.

"I don't think the battle already ended though." Yuuto commented.

"Hasn't ended." Koneko said.

Seeing them so relaxed, Sona became more worried that they will involve Issei in this, especially when he and Raynare left Asia in the in the care of the student council to go to meet Rias right before the red-haired princess and her peerage went absent for preparing to fight Raiser.

While they were conversing, Raiser Phenex arrived, accompanied by flickering fire from magic circle. Such flashy way to enter the venue, but effective to pull the crowd's attention to him.

"Good evening honorable nobles of the glorious underworld, may I have your attention please?"

"I would like to make a grand announcement in the name of Phenex clan. Today I invited you all here because I, Raiser Phenex, and the heir of the house of Gremory, Rias Gremory, are to be married. I wanted to share this historic moment, and now I will introduce her, my future bride, Rias Gremory!"

At the end of his introduction, Gremory magic circle appeared and Rias who wearing a sullen face, teleported into the venue.

Seeing the Heiress of Gremory entered the hall, it was Issei's signal to break in. He kicked the door, and the hinges were broken. The metal door was large, when it collapsed to the floor, it produced sounds that surprised everyone in the hall.

"A…ah… it broke." Issei said loud enough before entering the banquet hall.

He appeared in the same outfit when he raided the church to save Raynare, an outfit that does not fit for attending a party.

"Who are you bastard? How you can enter the venue!"

The nobles were panicking that the venue was invaded by someone, the guards immediately react and surrounding him. Sona's eyes were wide open when she saw Issei there. She glanced toward Rias and saw her twisted smile as if saying that everything went according to her plan. Sona gritted her teeth in frustration since she failed to protect Issei from Rias.

"Why she can't stop messing with him?" Sona muttered lowly as her anger toward her childhood friend rising.

She walked toward Issei who surrounded by the guards, this time she will not fail to protect him. Issei noticed Sona's anger smell getting closer.

'Don't come to any closer Sona-chan, Rias Gremory might think that I fell into her trap, but I came here on my own agenda, so sit tight.'

Issei's words resounding in Sona's head, he sent telepathy toward her to stop her, if she ended up protecting him, she might get blamed for something that she didn't take part with.

Sona stopped her track after she heard his voice in her mind, then she caught sight of Issei glanced at her, she didn't know if replying in her mind would reach Issei, so she decided to try something else.

"Please don't be reckless." Sona said with her mouth movement.

'I'll try.' Issei answered as he caught what Sona wanted to say.

"Bastard! Don't just stay silent! Identify yourself!" One of the guards shouted.

"I am Hyoudou Issei, I come by the Lord Lucifer's invitation, sorry about the door, you can send the invoice to him."

"There's no way that Lucifer-sama invited an unruly guy like you, Get him!"

The guards move to attack Issei at the same time. The young dragon ducked to avoid the spearmen's stab. He strides forward and grabbed one the guards' leg and threw him to the side to hit the other guards. A quarter of the encirclement already down because of one move, before he moved to finish the rest, someone decided to interfere.

"That's enough, he spoke the truth. I invited him here." A red haired man stopped them.

"What is the meaning of this Sirzech-sama?"

"This is something that I organized I want to make my little sister's engagement party to be flashy, Dragon versus Phoenix. Don't you think that was a great event to watch? A battle between legendary creatures."

"Dragon? Isn't he a human, Lucifer-sama?" One of the nobles asked.

"He might be a human but, he bears the legendary Boosted Gear." He explained. The crowd was surprised when they heard it.

"The Red Dragon Emperor!"

"So, Raiser, can you show your power once again right in front of Rias and me?" Sirzech asked he knew that the third son of Phenex's pride won't allow him to refuse. Raiser smirked when he heard the Devil Lord's wish and this is a good chance to destroy Issei for calling him grilled chicken.

"Alright then, I cannot decline if Sirzech-sama asked me." He said as he turned his gaze toward Issei, a gaze filled with hatred and desire to destroy the brunette.

"Now, Hyoudou Issei, what prize do you desire when you win the match?"

The nobles started to make a fuss about Sirzech wanted to give a prize to Issei.

"I called him here to entertain us, so I had to prepare appropriate prize for him, now Hyoudou Issei-kun, I will give you anything, wealth, or beautiful women? Name your heart desire."

"Prize can wait until I win the match, Lucifer-san, after all, you only grant it when I did."

Sirzech smiled at Issei. Certainly he sound dependable, but no one could detect the real meaning behind his word, something that able to make the Devil Lord regretted his decision of hiring Issei. "Very well."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

After that, Issei and Raiser were teleported to an arena.

"Really, I'm grateful that Sirzech-sama prepared this event." Raiser sneered toward Issei.

"I'm happy for you then, Raiser-san."

"Like I said, don't call my name casually you trash!" Raiser shouted and immediately started to attack Issei with his fire. The flame flew at high speed toward Issei, he dodged it the side with high speed and charged toward Raiser.

Issei threw a punch toward the Phenex that surprised by his speed and forced him to catch it instead of dodging it.

"Do you know why I was there when you met Rias Gremory in human world Raiser-san?"

"Why would I care for something like that?"

"She called me there so you and I would fight and she would reap benefit from it, if we fight before and I somehow win, she would report that you lose to a human and blah blah blah your engagement would be annulled," Issei explained.

"Aren't you here to dissolve my engagement with Rias?" Raiser asked while being annoyed.

"You should search for a new and better spouse than Rias Gremory."

"HAAAAAA! Don't get cocky!" Raiser's anger rose since he misinterpreted Issei's words, that he would lose and the engagement between him and Rias dissolved. He swiped his other hand that engulfed in fire and tried to roast Issei's hand he caught earlier, but the Boosted Gear host's resistance toward heat and fire was higher than anyone would think.

"Truthfully I don't want to do this, I want to eliminate Rias Gremory directly, so she won't be any hindrance in the future, yet I can't because I would endanger those who important to me." Issei said as he caught the Raiser's other arm.

"What?" Raiser muttered in surprise. Why would Issei try to save Rias if he wanted to kill her?

"You don't know how rotten she is, her smell was much worse than a mountain of garbage that I want to puke every time I met her. In her beautiful wedding dress, only unpleasant smell released from her, even for the future of the devil, I suggest you marry another person."

Issei removed himself from Raiser and took some distance. Raiser was confused with the dragon boy's action, his action doesn't match with his intention. Why? Why would he hate Rias if he helped her to achieve what she wanted?

"Did you do your homework to find out who Rena Fangulf is?" Issei asked abruptly, he deliberately changed the topic since Raiser could pick up his intention.

"Why should I care about some whore?"

"The one you called whore was the one who once reduced the main family of Phenex clan to your parents and your brother, Ruval and she became the most wanted human in the world since she slaughtered more than eighty percent of your clan who can produce Phoenix tears, the ultimate healing potion."

Raiser's eyes wide open from his surprise, he was once asked that to his parents why unlike other families, their main clan family was devoid of people. His father said that he was too young to know and soon forget about it.

"And because you called her a whore, now she wanted a virgin Phenex daughter as a tribute to calm her anger," Issei said flatly.

There's only one person fit as the tribute, Raiser's very own little sister, Ravel.

"YOU BASTARD!"

Raiser charged Issei from the front, his body was engulfed in the fire that looks like a flame tornado as anger rose inside him. He won't allow some unknown bastard took his sister away.

"Even when your mouth is foul, you cared deeply for your sister." Issei said as he smelled care and desperation among the fragrance of killing intent his opponent released.

Issei summoned his sacred gear, the Boosted Gear and start boosting. He dodged Raiser's charge to the side, but Raiser fiercely targeted him, giving no chance to freely dodge again.

"Killing a Phenex is not as hard as anyone would say especially for someone who had Boosted Gear." Issei said in the middle of deflecting Raiser's fierce fire and flame attacks.

"UOOOOOOO!" Raiser shouted as he started to attack more fiercely.

"Like this," Issei said when he saw an opening to counter Raiser. He blew half of Raiser's body when he saw it started to regenerate. He transferred the boost to Raiser.

Raiser's body started to regenerate faster but too fast for him to control, and the regenerated parts became stiff since it was over regenerated.

"Fu-!" The Phenex cursed as he can't control the regeneration, the newly body parts that regenerated can't be used, it was like that different body planted instead.

"This is how Rena-san killed so many Phenex devils, Raiser-san, surrender and I will spare your life."

"I will not let you touch Ravel!" Raiser charged once again. His priority was no longer to slaughter Issei but had changed to protect his sister.

"You are a better man than I thought," Issei said as he drove another punch toward Raiser. The Loud voice of cracking bones could be heard from the blonde devil's body before he flew for few meters until he crashed into the arena wall. He took the full brunt of Issei's punch since he instinctively deactivated his regeneration.

"GAGH!" Raiser grunted, from his mouth blood spurting out as he crashed into the arena wall.

Issei walked toward Raiser. Raiser tried to stand back to his feet, but his body said the otherwise, he fell to his knees and can't get up.

"Your resilience definitely admirable, Raiser-san, but," Issei said he yanked Raiser's shirt and pulled him up and prepared to hit him once again. "Good night."

"STOP!" A girl shouted, she came between Issei and Raiser who can't stand up anymore. Issei's grip on Raiser loosened, and he fell to the floor once again.

"My brother already lost! Anyone with an eye could see it!" The girl said. She was Ravel Phenex, the youngest child and the only daughter of Phenex family.

"Ra…vel… run…" Raiser muttered weakly, Issei was targeting her and he was no longer able to defend her at this point.

"He didn't say anything about surrendering so this fight still ongoing, Ravel Phenex-san." Issei stated in the flat tone.

Ravel gritted her teeth in anger, but if her brother can't win, there's no way attacking him would bring any result.

"You need a tribute to calm Rena Fangulf right? Then spare my brother and kill me instead! A-And don't disturb my family again!" She said with firm tone, but for Issei, she only appeared strong, her legs were shaking, and her smell was filled with fear yet she still resolved to save her brother.

The phenex man was shocked with his sister's statement. He never felt so pathetic that his sister needs to protect him, he swore to kill the dragon when he lay a hand on his sister as his consciousness left him and missed something important.

"I did say that she wanted a tribute, but I never say that I agreed to sacrifice anyone for her. But, since you offered me your life, I will take you home with me later." Issei explained, he would never accept request such as sacrifices from the past hosts. Besides, none of his seniors were vengeful anymore, and Issei already offered something else to calm Rena.

"Y-Y-Y-You swindler!" Ravel shouted with her face painted with deeper color than tomatoes.

"You are the one who suddenly offered yourself, and my aunt said it is a waste to decline a gift," Issei said flatly.

Ravel wanted to scream her lungs out that she made herself in a bad position because of being misled earlier, but a magic circle appeared under three of them, and they returned to the banquet hall, there's already medic team that ready to take care of Raiser there, Issei told them how to fix Raiser. Seeing Issei victorious many were surprised, Rias was smirking triumphantly, she thought that he finally freed from his engagement with Raiser.

"That was truly a splendid fight, now what you desire for your prize?" Sirzech asked Issei as the victor of the fight, he was truly exceeded the expectation since he can win against Raiser without much effort. Ravel who besides Issei hissed toward the devil lord, because he trapped her brother to fight Issei and now, his engagement with the Gremory Heiress definitely finished.

"For my prize, I want you to grant me my three wishes," Issei said with a flat tone. The audience was making another ruckus because he doesn't know his place for asking more prizes from the red haired devil lord. With a single gesture, Sirzech silenced the audience.

"What is it?" He asked, but the young dragon's wish was something he didn't expect at all.

"First, strip Rias Gremory of her ranks and then banish her from her family," Issei announced his first wish.

By stripping her rank and banishing her, then her peerage would be free from her control, thus freeing Akeno from Rias' grasp. By only marrying her to Raiser, Akeno would still be the part of her peerage, that's why they decided to change the plan from the original.

No one ever thought that such things could be Issei's wish. His wish made almost everyone in the hall dropped their jaw, Rias' triumphant smile became stiff, and she still cannot process what just happened.

The crowd that recovering started to talk among themselves.

The devil lord finally recovered, he was angry but tried to keep his calm. "Why do you wish for such thing?"

"I'm granting her wish you know, I heard that was her dearest wish."

"I never wished such things!" Rias shouted to deny Issei's wish.

"I wish that no one see me as Rias from Gremory family. If such words were heard, then you dissatisfied with your family right? That's why I help you for your wish to be granted. From now on no one will see you as Rias from Gremory family anymore." Issei explained. He heard that from Akeno that night, but it left Rias wondered when he heard such things.

"That wish is outrageous! Know your place human!" Another red-haired man came to the scene, Issei suspects that he's another Gremory devil since his smell was identical to Sirzech and Rias.

"Oh is it? After I'm so kind to grant her dearest wish despite that she tried to kidnap my only family so she can have my power to break her engagement? Well Lucifer-sama, do you choose to not to honor your own words?" Issei replied in sarcasm tone, the Gremory devil fell silent. He was surprised that Rias would do such things. The devil lord was fallen into a dilemma, he never expected that the expressionless boy was held a grudge toward her sister, especially kidnapping his aunt whom he met when he made a deal with Issei. She was fiercely protecting Issei from making a deal that he almost gave up to make, not knowing that it was just an act between them.

Ravel was also surprised when she heard that Rias tried to kidnap his family.

Sirzech was deep in his thought, no wonder that his aunt was fiercely protecting him to not be involved with Rias anymore. It was not rare for the devil to do such things but Gremory family was famous for treating their servants fair. He wondered if he spoiling his sister too much that she did something without regarding the consequences of her action. He did 'help' the Gremory Heiress to collect her peerage, but he never wished for his sister to do such thing.

"Does he spoke the truth Rias?" Sirzech glanced toward his sister, the red haired devil lord thought that if her sister admits her mistake, he would beg Issei to forgive her, if not, she had to learn, the hard way.

"Th-that's not true! I didn't kidnap his aunt or anything! If I did kidnap her, won't he already a member of my peerage? He must be already bribed by someone to weaken Gremory family! Ah! It must be Sona! She must be wanted Kuoh for herself because she can't win against me!"

In her panic she started to justify her action while accusing Issei and Sona, the Sitri heiress knitted her brows when she heard that, she can't believe that she actually called someone who sold her own kin to saves herself a friend, best friend even.

"If I were you, I won't drag anyone innocent into this without proof." Issei suggested. Sona didn't take part in their plan, if they started to question Sona, he had permission to use Azazel's name to clean hers.

Sirzech became a little uncomfortable with this, not only he knew that his sister only pleading herself, she actually accusing her friend of something that she might not do.

"Even though I'm the one who found him first, she snatched him from me! He actually decided to follow her even though I'm definitely a better choice!"

She started to blabbering something incomprehensible in her situation, her self-praise in incorrect time like this brought disgust from most of the people in the hall, including her brother and even her father. They never thought that their own sister/daughter would become a typical arrogant noble.

Sirzech sighed as he made his decision. Ruthless it might be, but right now her only saving grace was her ranks removal. He hoped that his sister would learn something from her mistake.

"I declare that Rias Gremory will be stripped all of her ranks, territories and be banished from Gremory clan and from now on you no longer a Gremory, Rias."

"You can't do this to me Onii-sama! Or rather you should kill him!"

"Then why don't you try? You cannot win against Raiser do you think you could win against him who defeated the immortal Phenex?" Sirzech was furious with her sister. She was surprised to hear her brother who always gentle to her throw sarcasm at her.

All of this happened because of Issei and Sona, her plan was ruined because of them, so she directed her hate toward them, also because of them, her brother became angry at her making Rias hate them even more.

Issei who smelled such hatred smell from her decided to stay silent, but if she decided to come to seek revenge on him, he will take the full brunt of it and eliminate her.

"Grayfia, throw her out." Sirzech ordered her queen to lead his sister to leave the hall, she was dragged out while spouting to take revenge against Sona and Issei. Yuuto and Koneko were astonished that their king's true nature was something like that while Akeno threw disgusted look toward her.

When they arrive at door Issei kicked down earlier, Issei stopped them, "Wait a moment, it'd be nice if she also listens to the second wish, my second wish is that you will grant me the rights to kill former Rias Gremory if she ever entering Kuoh Area after this." He declared his second wish.

Compared to the first wish, the second wish doesn't contain any impact at all, he only tried to prevent Rias from returning to Kuoh and more insults came from the banished devil's mouth before she'd being dragged out of the hall.

Sirzech gave his consent to Issei's second wish, he only needs to make sure that his sister doesn't go to Kuoh.

"And the last wish, Peerage member of former Rias Gremory will be freed as free devils but they will be placed in Kuoh but can't leave the without my or the devil in charge's consent."

The last wish would be to buy Akeno's freedom. Even if Rias Gremory were out of the picture, they would still bound to the Gremory family and since Azazel's involvement doesn't leak out, Koneko and Yuuto became a bonus to cover the real target.

"What are you planning to do with them?" Sirzech asked, even though they became free devils that unbound by any family, they still devils, moreover they were his acquaintances.

"I am not good at planning something for someone, but I feel like to protect them instead of someone else if anything happened in Kuoh." Issei answered.

His words indicated that he was not hostile to anyone but Rias in this matter, making the devil lord and the devils that understood what he meant relieved a little.

"Very well, I will send them back to Kuoh in their best condition, you have my words." Sirzech accepted his last wish.

That marks the end of Issei's mission, but after that display of power, many started to take interest on him to pull him into their own peerage.

"I will announce this now before it became a hassle, I don't have any intention to become a devil, so please refrain yourself to offer me anything since it will become a waste. And if any of you do something similar as the former Gremory, it will not end with just banishment." Issei declared in flat tone while he released enough aura to pressed most of the Devils in the Hall.

"Then since my business here already done, I will return home." Issei said as he took out the teleportation circle to go home. And he didn't forget to bring his spoil of battle with him.

"Eh?" Ravel muttered as Issei pick her up by her waist, then she realized that the brunette will also bring her to his home.

"N-NOOOOOOOO!" Ravel screamed as she and Issei gone in the magic circle.

Everyone in the hall was dumbfounded, they still can't process that the daughter of Phenex was brought by the young dragon to Kuoh.

Xxxxxxxxxx

When a magic circle appeared, the people in Shiki residence were expecting Issei come back home, but in his hand was something that they don't expect, a blonde girl that styled her hair in drills.

"I thought you went to the underworld to punish Rias, Ise." Hisako tried to confirm Issei's mission.

"I did." He answered.

"Then how you can explain her?" Hisako said while pointing toward Ravel who still carried in Issei's arm.

"I didn't bring her home with me because I threatened her you know." Issei answered again.

"But you brought me here against my will!" Ravel shouted in frustration, she was carried without much anymore saying.

Raynare found it hilarious that and start laughing.

"At least you should let her pack some clothes, Issei-kun." Raynare said when she noticed that the one he carried was not bringing anything.

"Yes, I'm sorry." Issei apologized.

"How about sorry that you brought me here without my consent?!" Ravel protested once again.

"Looks like this house will be more crowded than before, a new family member will always be welcome here." Hisako giggled, she thought that Ravel was cute when she played the straight man.

This house filled with weirdoes was what Ravel feel at the moment, but then she realized that Hisako was an angel, she still can't figure out what Raynare is, while she determined Asia as an ordinary human since her sacred gear was camouflaged with Azazel's invention.

"Why is an angel here in deep of devil's territory?" Ravel asked, she was wary that Hisako would attack her and she thought a possibility that Sona was betraying the devil by allying herself with an angel.

"Well, don't mind it too much, by the way, Issei until when you want to carry her like that? Raynare-chan will get jealous you know." Hisako teased, Issei and Ravel finally realized the position they still in, Issei then put Ravel down while the latter was blushing furiously.

"I don't mind, no matter how many girls or women fell to my Issei-kun I will always stay beside him." Raynare said in a seductive tone.

"Yes, yes, Raynare-chan, just don't be a yandere okay." Hisako said in a playful tone and made Raynare slightly blushing.

"Nice to meet you, ojou-chan, I'm Shiki Hisako, Ise's aunt, like you said I'm an angel." Hisako introduced herself while keeping brave saints system secret a bit longer.

"I'm Raynare, former fallen angel, I guess, nice to meet you, Phenex-san."

"I… I'm Asia Argento, former holy maiden, now I'm just a heretic who Issei-san and Hisako-san kindly picked up."

Ravel thought that this house is very mysterious, a boy with sacred gear, angel who welcomed devil and heretic alike, also former fallen angel… is that even possible?, and now she was forced to join this house, but she doesn't feel disgusted or anything.

"I'm Ravel Phenex, the only daughter of Phenex family, please treat me well and please just call me Ravel." Ravel introduced herself, she's still being wary of them taking any chance to attack her when she let her guard down. Of course, they don't have any intention to do that.

"Nice to meet you too, Ravel-chan."

The girls spent their time to know each other and Ravel was almost burned out when Raynare told her that Hisako and Azazel were engaged and the fact that if Devil Lord Lucifer decided to protect his sister, it would be another great war. Not three-way battle like before but between the devil and the alliance of angel and fallen angel since Rias tried to kidnap a woman of heaven and the fiancée of the governor of the fallen angel. But it kind of bothering Ravel that Rias doesn't realize that Hisako was an angel no matter how reckless she is. She decided to learn more about this family, family with a home that contains peace between two factions that soon will be three.

And that night, the curtain of their disturbed daily lives finally fell with the new family member joining in… or not.

* * *

 _ **This is the end of chapter 11 and the closing of the engagement arc.**_

 _ **Thank you very much for everyone who read, followed, favorite, and reviewed this story.**_

 _ **I will put the list from now on : Raynare, Sona, Tsubaki, Ruruko, Serafall, Kalawarner, Akeno, Irina, mysterious OC 1, mysterious OC 2**_ _ ** _ **, Ravel, Rossweisse**_ , [Katerea, Aika] (Trial, higher chance to be stricken from the list, hope that my imagination is high enough to put her in the harem :P).**_

 _ **Review answer like usual :D**_

 _ **TheUnknownUser2 : Maybe not? For Koneko I already planned something else, so far I read here, none ever made this pairing with Koneko-chan.**_

 _ **Mr. Mrs. MDF : Thank you :D**_

 _ **Zaralann : Well, thank you :)**_

 _ **Xerzo LotCN : Sorry for being rude :P**_

 _ **Fem!Vali x Kuroka! that's sounds really nice.**_

 _ **About that SI OC pairing, it may sounds ntr-ish, but in my opinion, it would be about how you build the relationship between them in the story, every fanfic is unique story that stood alone from the canon story and the fanfic authors themselves to decides how their own writing goes.**_

 _ **Just like how I wrote this story, I like Sona and Raynare more than Rias and Akeno, that's why I started to wrote my fics with that pairing.**_

 _ **About OC replaced MC rather upgrading the MC, well, I won't say much about it since it's matter of personal preference, just like you prefer to upgrade the MC instead of SI OC no?**_

 _ **For reverse harem, I think it is really a rare case that actually a girl married many men, if they did then... How should I describe it... waiting for Gacha? Somehow I get that kind of feeling lol.**_

 _ **Let's leave the crossover then XD**_

 _ **Well, because my OCs cannot be replaced by anyone else from the DxD chara, that's why. :p**_

 _ **How should I answer it... Just for an example, let's say you like Saji and Akeno and then you wanted to write about that pairing, that kind of feeling I guess. And how it's ntr or not, all depend on how the author write the story about the pairing I guess.**_

 _ **I think the concept when Xenovia joined as devil was a devil who can wield a holy sword and lack of common sense. Well, that's good and nice refreshing concept, but I just can't came to like her, because she said the same thing that made me can't like Kuroka, I don't mind the kids but the word that follows.**_

 _ **I didn't say she wanted to grant Asia a salvation was bad but she literally sold her soul to the devil, that's much worse than Asia who doesn't given a choice to be a devil or not. if you said place, Azazel would definitely opened his arms to welcome her.**_

 _ **Well, the plan work so well when I reduce Sirzech's sisconness. :P**_

 _ **Thanks for the review and debate by the way :D**_

 _ **LightningBlade49 : It should be Sirzech who regretted to make the deal but not very much as I originally thought he will XD**_

 _ **NinjaFang1331 : Thanks :D**_

 _ **Thedevilgamer : I did :)**_

 _ **T-B-R : I don't think so for now.**_

 _ **Ryuujin96 : Thanks for the review, showing to overbearing power would bring negative result I think, if the employer decided that he was too dangerous to be employed, the plan would fail. Rossweisse still have to wait after the summit I think, let's see if I can include her faster.**_

 _ **aten92: Thank you :) the punishment already delivered, next arc would focus on some of emotion he had felt :)**_

 _ **For Aika I still couldn't think a good way to let her in, might struck her in few next chapter if I can't do it and for Katerea, I also hope I can put her in.**_

 _ **Shadowwriter01 : Then just laugh :D**_

 _ **Well DxD is a great story when you ignored that fact. xD**_

 _ **To increase it, was the fact that Issei was the one who helped her peerage instead of doing that herself.**_

 _ **Thanks for the review :)**_

 _ **Talonsen : Well I know that fact, but that part and one other part was the things that make me can't like her, so explaining it wouldn't brought any change for me.**_

 _ **Normally it impossible, but Rias miraculously did it 4 times! she found 4 americans in north korea!**_

 _ **I tried to let it flow realisitically, if you notice, Sirzech was less siscon.**_

 _ **Less emotionless huh... maybe... but it was like because you never use it for a long time that you need to adjust it, that's why when his emotion resurface, he couldn't control it well. And one other thing, this was his struggle to recover after all. :D  
**_

 _ **Imperial - SamaB : Thank you :D**_

 _ **darth56 : Thanks for your praise and I will :D**_

 _ **RangerElk76 : Yeah, I think I posted this when the notification was under maintenance. thanks for reading :D**_

 _ **DdraigTrueEmperor9 : Thanks you, Rias punishment had been delivered in this chapter.**_

 _ **The plan was mainly Azazel's but those three were doing their best to realize the plan.**_

 _ **I hope you will :)**_

 _ **For Katerea, I will try my best to put her in, when I re-watched the anime I thought this myself, maybe I had a thing for tragedy girl that killed easily without serving their purpose.**_

 _ **Once again, thanks for everyone who read this story, Farcast turned off~**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hello everyone, it's been a while, perhaps should be called long while?**_

 _ **There are few problems that made me can't write, mainly because of writer's block and Tales of Berseria :p**_

 _ **Yeah, enough of my excuses XD**_

 _ **This chapter was partially beta'ed by T's A, but he/she had lost interest halfway so yeah please bear with it:P**_

 _ **Disclaimer : See chapter one.**_

* * *

Soon after Issei left the hall, Sirzech immediately asked Grayfia to bring Rias to a waiting room. He asked his father to dismiss the guests and called Sona and her sister's former peerage to a different waiting room.

Sona was questioned about Issei and she tried to answer without revealing too much about what she felt toward the young dragon. But Sirzech was only half convinced that Sona was innocent about this matter. He released Sona as there was not enough proof, and tasked Sona to continue observing Issei because the brunette had openly said that he was not hostile toward anyone who didn't disturb his family.

Akeno then confessed everything about Rias; her plan of letting him die then resurrecting him, the attempt to seduce him, and finally trying to kidnap his aunt. She hid the fact that Hisako was Azazel's lover, since Issei didn't use the video.

Sona then proved Akeno's testimony by showing Sirzech his sister's letter of threat Issei gave to her. He was angered even more with her sister's action, and there was nothing he could do to defend her from being guilty.

He tasked them to observe Issei since he did asked them to be returned to Kuoh. Now Sirzech needed to settle things with her sister, to see if she could be changed.

* * *

The next day, early in the morning, Hisako left the house with a case after eating breakfast alone, while Issei preparing the rest for the girls. Hisako planned to visit a grave with Akeno, grave where the Akeno's mother resting in peace.

"Good morning Issei-sama, where are the others?"

Ravel, who had just woken up and left her room, greeted Issei who was preparing breakfast.

"Good morning Ravel-san, aunt Hisako has already gone for her trip. Raynare-san and Asia-san are gone for their morning training." Issei answered.

"Everyone here is an early bird, don't you think?" Ravel said as she sat on the dining table.

"You're also an early bird, despite being a noble lady, Ravel-san." Issei answered her with a compliment, making her blushes a little. "After this, I will ask Sona-chan to return you home, Ravel-san."

Ravel was surprised at Issei's sudden announcement, when she had already accepted that she had to live in this cramped apartment. Now he was going to return her home? Rather than happy, it made her angry. She felt like a toy that no longer interested anyone.

"I… I am not a toy you can just throw away like that!" Ravel shouted as she slammed her fist on the plate in front of her and broke it into pieces.

"Calm down Ravel-san, it's not as you think. You are not a toy. I just realized that I did something exactly the same as Rias. I separated you from your family. For that, I apologize." Issei explained and bowed toward Ravel.

Ravel was surprised once more at hearing that Issei thought something like that. Ravel thought that she had brought this upon herself, so he shouldn't think something like that. But he felt guilty for taking the young Phenex lady without consideration toward her parents' feeling.

Smelling her anger subsiding, the brunette then approached Ravel to check if she was injured or not.

"Ravel-san, is your hand alright?" Issei asked, checking the hand that she had used to break the plate. It was cut a little and bleeding.

Ravel was surprised when Issei suddenly touched her hand. It was the first time that a man except her family held her hand. She was blushing furiously but then realized that her hand was bleeding.

"It's only a small cut, my regeneration will fix it fast!" Ravel pulled her hand from Issei, panicking.

"Is that so? I will clean the plate then." Issei said as he picked up the dustpan and started cleaning up the broken plate.

Ravel healed her hand using regeneration. "I'm sorry… I lashed out like that without listening to your reason…" Ravel muttered, feeling guilty toward him. She'd lashed out when he had a good intention for her.

"It's fine, you must be stressed because of the sudden change of environment." Issei said to calm her down. He was partly to blame for her stress too.

Then the door opened, indicating that Raynare and Asia had returned from their training, but with them, there was a guest.

"Sona-sama?" Ravel muttered the guest's name when she saw her.

"Good morning Ravel, Ise-kun." Sona smiled, but Issei knew she was rather angry.

"Earlier, Kaichou-san passed through the park where we training and she said she wanted to meet with Issei-san and Hisako-san." Asia explained.

"Good timing Sona-chan, can you arrange Ravel-san to return to the underworld?"

"No, I can't return her home."

She answered immediately, and no lying scent could be smelled from her.

"Why do you cannot return me home?" Ravel asked.

Before Sona can answer the question, Raynare cut into the conversation.

"Before you answer that Sona-san, how about come in first, I believe this conversation will be long."

"Raynare-san is right, let's enter first Kaichou-san."

Raynare and Asia then pushed Sona to enter the room and make her sit at the dining table.

"You had been appointed as the new representative of Kuoh in Rias' stead." Sona explained.

"Ah… must be because that Rias claiming you working together with Issei-sama to banish her right?"

Sona nodded, confirming Ravel's remark. Azazel's plan would be making Sona the new representative, but because of Rias' unnecessary blabbering, the raven haired teen king cannot be chosen to quell the rumors.

"This also serves as an apology to the Phenex family, an apology for the unexpected event that cancelled the engagement."

"But is that all?"

"No, by you being chosen as the representative, Ise-kun and the others won't be able to touch you without causing problem with the devil. And since you are the closest to this family, you have to make sure they didn't go against devil in the future." Sona said with somewhat bitter tone. Ravel noticed it and wondered why would someone dignified as Sona made that tone.

"Sona-chan, aren't you lying about the last part?" Issei said as he put the egg he'd just cook on top of the plate.

Sona's shoulder twitched after she heard what Issei said and glared at him as if saying 'Why you said that unnecessary thing?'

Raynare giggled on the side, "Issei-kun, you should learn to know when you need to be reveal a lie. Knowing the devil, the command should be around like this, 'Make sure you get them for the benefit of the devil.' Am I right?"

Sona nodded acknowledging Raynare's insight. Ravel only sighing after hearing her new mission that sounded already half impossible to accomplish. Hisako belongs to the heaven and Grigori and she's sure that Issei only listened to his aunt's words.

"Then we only need to make sure that Issei-kun look 'favorable' to the devil." Raynare smiled.

"How do you plan to do that?" Sona asked.

"In the near future."

"What do you think about that Ise-kun?"

"I don't think there will be any problem and like I said yesterday, I don't plan to favor any faction and will personally deal with threat that individual cause without arousing the faction, yesterday also served as warning that I don't give any care about their connection and position."

"Indeed, the devil won't recklessly make a move after that." Sona sighed, making little sister of the Devil lord to be banished and exiled like that of course brought some wariness and hesitation to people, especially who directly seeing it in person.

"Speaking of which, I don't see Hisako-san, is she still resting?" Sona looked around, finally noticed that the house devoid of the aunt's presence.

"No, she'd already left for her trip. She said that she went to Kyoto to visit a grave." Asia answered and that brought frown to Sona's face, when she finally can visit her without arousing suspicion, Hisako went for a trip.

"Does… Hisako-san hates me for being a devil?" Sona asked with her body shaking in fear, for her, Hisako was someone she wholeheartedly respect and grateful to. In that single encounter, Hisako shown her many sides, strict, kind, listen to reason, her strength, and the most important, she was scary when angered. Scary enough to make her sister shrunk in fear. And there's another thing that makes her scared of being hated by Hisako, she doesn't want to give Issei up. Not after waiting for that long to meet him again.

"No, she doesn't, she'd happily praising you even though she knew you were a devil, right Asia?" Raynare grinned as she denied Sona's anxiety. She'd even pulled Asia who had difficulty to lie to confirm the truth.

"Yes. Hisako-san was also eager to meet you Kaichou-san, but since she had never visits the grave before so she went to visit today." Asia answered cheerfully, three of them usually being asked about how Sona conduct herself as student council president by Hisako, much to Raynare's ire at first, but it became a pleasant topic as for late.

Sona, who had her fear denied, sighed in relief.

"Then… why did she choose today to go to visit of all days?" Sona asked curiously, the timing would be too weird if she ran away after such big event that involved her like yesterday without bringing Issei with her.

"Because it seemed Hisako-sama was acquaintance with Akeno's mother, she said they will go together." Ravel answered her question. She was given overview of their situation and relationship.

Sona can't help but to widen her eyes when Akeno's name was mentioned. To her knowledge, the half fallen devil was hunted by her own family before Rias saved her. And now, she, together with Hisako, went to Kyoto, where the Himejima's base of operation located.

Unlike Rias whom she'd already decided to cut all relations, Akeno is still her friend, until she thought otherwise.

"Akeno was in for yesterday huh… but, will it be alright? I mean… Akeno was…"

"Aunt Hisako will be with her and the real situation was different so it will be okay, Aunt Hisako has enough power to flee with her with anything gone sour though." Issei cut in before Sona could finish her sentence.

Even though Sona knew about Hisako's strength and how she was able to overturned the kidnapping, she can't help but worrying and she was curious by what Issei meant with the situation was different.

"Ise-kun, you'd said that you can trust me right?"

"Yes."

"Then tell me who made the plan for last night. Please be honest with me."

"It was Azazel. He made-"

"EH!" Sona screamed when Issei mentioned Azazel, the governor of the fallen angel.

She was told by Phenex family's matriarch, Ravera, that Hisako was proposed by whoever made the plan for last night, it was directed as little payback for bringing her daughter to his home, which doesn't included in the plan Azazel informed beforehand.

The others were stunned when they saw and heard Sona's scream. It was a surprise for them that Sona, who usually calm, raised her voice like that.

"Then… Hisako-san and 'that' Azazel will marry?"

This time it was Raynare, Asia, and Ravel who were surprised, and Issei was a bit tensed, they were wondering how Sona knew about the marriage.

"Ah… that was supposed to be a secret from you."

"What do you mean?"

"Hisako-san wanted to surprise you with the invitation, please be surprised when she told you about it to you or we might get unpleasant punishment from her." Raynare asked the favor while averting her eyes toward empty space, she was wondering how scary Hisako will be if her fun was spoiled.

"I understand… I was wondering why the Phenex didn't make any preparation to retrieve Ravel given the kidnapper was someone who can kill their kin without any difficulty. And… if Sirzech-sama decides to protect Rias, there will be a war isn't it?"

"Yes, inevitable one if he did." Ravel answered with heavy tone, made Sona let out a heavy sigh in return. It was a good thing that a war that potentially ruining the devil race averted for some time.

"Almost forgot, Ravera-sama, Ravel's mother, asked me to deliver this letter to Hisako-san or Ise-kun." Sona said as she summoned a letter, sealed by wax that stamped with Phenex crest and put it down on the table.

"From mother?" Ravel muttered. She was wondering what her mother wrote in the letter.

"It seemed that Phenex family had connection with Azazel, they had been informed beforehand about the engagement crashing." Sona said.

"Yes, I never thought that my family had such good relationship with him." Ravel enquired.

"Sorry for the wait."

Issei then put the plates with bacon and egg breakfast in front of the girls, Sona included.

"You made some for me too?" Sona asked, though obviously he did since it already in front of her.

"Yes, it is still early in the morning. I thought you hadn't breakfast yet."

She blushed while smiling bashfully and she filled the room with sweet fragrance for Issei.

"Thank you."

"Let's leave the letter for after breakfast."

Without any further objection, they started their breakfast together and after that, the content of the letter was very interesting in the least.

* * *

Hisako and Akeno went to Kyoto using bullet train, it's been years for Hisako since the last she stepped her feet in the city. Akeno did not get to Kyoto on school trip last year because Rias was worried that she will be hurt by the Himejima, so this is also the first time in a while she come to Kyoto.

They went to check in on an inn to leave their belonging there then buy some supplies and flowers for the visit. The Himejima family grave site was vast and well-guarded. It was surrounded by tall wall and only has one door for entry. Without permission from the grave keeper, they can't go in.

"Excuse me." Hisako greeted the grave keeper in his small hut. Then an old man come out from the hut, he was already at his late seventies and his hair mostly already white leaving few black strands.

He was surprised when he saw Akeno since she was almost a splitting image of her mother.

"It's been a while old man Seijuro." Hisako greeted the grave keeper, they were acquaintance since they work for the Himejima and because he was an interesting old man and doesn't differing the genius and the useless.

The old man then noticed Hisako, her face was almost unchanged after years the split apart.

"Oh, it's been years since I last saw you Hisako-chan. Are you well?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm good and never been better since leaving that house."

The old man then laughed, "Still hostile to your own family I see." He said.

"Well, they are not important, I want to visit Shuri-neesama's grave. Can you let us in, old man Seijuro?" Hisako asked.

"You must be Akeno-sama, you are almost splitting image of your mother." Seijuro said as he came closer to inspect Akeno.

"Yes…" Akeno nervously answered, it was the first time she will face people from her past or at least connected to.

Seijuro smiled then he patted Akeno's head, he knew that she's nervous of something.

"Don't worry, no matter what you are, this old man won't forbid a daughter who wanted to visit her mother." The old man said while grinning.

Akeno in the other hand was relieved, that there's really people who accept her as she is, tears came out like a flood from her eyes.

"…Thank you very much…"

"Come, I bet you don't know where it is, I will escort you there."

Hisako and Akeno then followed Seijuro after he opened the gate. Graves were lined up neatly come to their sight. Most of them don't have any carving, indicating that the grave was still empty.

Then from the lined up traditional Japanese tombstones, there's one different tombstone of all, it was designed with western style.

"This is…"

"This is Shuri-sama's grave, the previous clan head insisted to build the tombstone with this design."

Akeno's tears started to flow again, she was relieved that her mother not being looked down upon marrying a fallen angel by her own family and actually her grave was built to respect their marriage.

"Take your time." Seijuro said as he left them.

While paying respect toward Shuri, Akeno's tears doesn't show any sign of stopping as she blamed herself for Shuri's demise, Hisako only can console her by patting her shoulder softly. Hisako vowed to protect Akeno this time and reporting to Shuri that she will marry soon.

After they finished, they returned to Seijuro's hut to bid him farewell.

"Old man, we'd already finished, thank you very much." Hisako said when she spotted Seijuro relaxing on his porch.

He noticed Akeno whose eyes were swollen, he knew that she's crying heavily in front of her mother's grave.

"Why don't you sit here for a while, I believe Akeno-sama could use some rest first." Seijuro said as he patted the empty space besides him.

"You're right, her beautiful face ruined from crying too much." Hisako teased the black haired queen and resulting she blushed lightly.

"I am fine Grandpa Seijuro, Hisako-sama." Akeno muttered while blushing.

"Just rest for a while here, Akeno-sama, Hisako-chan."

Hisako and Akeno then entered his yard and sat beside the old man. He already prepared cups of tea and distribute it to them and for himself.

"So, how's your life this ten years, Hisako-chan?" Seijuro asked after he took a sip on his tea.

"Normal I suppose, until that day Ise brought him home." Hisako answered subtly.

The way Seijuro addressed Akeno normally must be because of the news that Rias Gremory was banished had already reached the Himejima. And knowing Hisako, they knew that sooner or later she will bring Akeno to visit her mother's grave but he didn't expect that it would happened exactly the next day.

"Him?" the old man asked dumbly, there's no way he doesn't know who Hisako meant if he'd know about Rias banishment.

Hisako grinned at the grave keeper's question, "Don't speak like you don't know old man Seijuro. The fact that you aren't very surprised when you see Akeno-chan would be because the Himejima had already heard about what happened last night, and I know, Himejima put some scouts to keep themselves updated about me." She said.

Seijuro used to be the protector of the clan head even though he had no relation to the four protector families. He had immeasurable skills and talents that still recognized even now, as the proof that he was assigned to protect the important place such as grave alone, without any helper.

Seijuro laughed loudly, "Your sharp tongue doesn't change. So what's that perverted governor does to you?" He asked. He'd indeed already know that Hisako and Issei were meeting with Azazel.

"He gave me this." Hisako said as she showed her left hand, to show the ring Azazel put on himself when he proposed the reincarnated angel.

The old man was really surprised, he knew Azazel when he's guarding the clan head. To him, the fallen angel governor was a frivolous man and peerless womanizer.

"HE PROPOSED YOU!" He screamed.

"That's right." Hisako answered while blushing.

"Unbelievable!"

"I can understand your feeling, grandpa Seijuro." Akeno giggled when she saw Seijuro's reaction. She also doesn't believe it at first.

"I will kill that pervert! How dare he court my Hisako-chan!"

Hisako and Akeno laughed seeing Seijuro acting like overprotective grandparent, might not far from the mark though.

After their laughter died down, Seijuro frowned while looking at Hisako. "So… is that why you're no longer a human?" he asked.

Hisako smiled bitterly when he asked that, she was actually hoped that Seijuro won't notice.

"Yes…"

"But, aren't you being too hasty to throw your humanity away?" Seijuro hinted his anger toward Hisako, if it was natural birth, he won't say anything let alone condemn them, but changing one birth was a despicable act for him, the devils were one thing but now even the heaven did the same. Humanity might be in more crisis of being used as an army by the supernatural.

"You're right, perhaps I'm being hasty. But when the first time I met him it felt like something being connected and became perfectly fit, you know I never really had interest in men.

When I with him however, it felt like that I was born to love him. He was the one who proposed me to be an angel too. I think that can be counted as his determination to spend a long time with me." Hisako answered while reminisced her relationship with Azazel, it was they'd just met around a month ago, dating less than that before the governor decided to propose her. Though there was the part that the engagement will be used to coerce the devil lord, it's better to be left untold.

"Is that so…" Seijuro muttered in defeat when he saw the angel's face, it was bright and decorated with smile he had not seen for years, a genuine happy smile, innocent like when she was a kid before she knew how her family treat her older sister.

"You don't have to worry, old man Seijuro." Hisako said while smiling still.

"If that pervert made you cry, come to me, I will place him in his rightful place!" The old man loudly declared.

"Yes, grandpa…" Hisako accepted his offer while smiling.

Hisako and Akeno who was overstayed their welcome bid farewell to Seijuro. He wanted to hold them from going but it can't be helped that the reincarnated angel doesn't want to meet with anyone from her family right now. But that also made them missed out to meet with someone they both hold dear.

* * *

Underworld, Lucifer's office.

A certain black haired devil lord was having a bad mood today, no, not bad, the worst she ever felt after when she saw her sister cried in despair years ago.

She marched toward the Lucifer's office while leaving layers of ice, be it on the floor, decoration, or glass windows, extinguishing every burning torch with her cold aura, representing her grains of anger. She was angered by the news that the Lucifer did not stop her sister from leaving toward dangerous place in her place. Everyone who met her when she marched toward the office was scared and confused, the normally full of smile Serafall turned into demon that might eat them if they roused her in the slightest.

Yes, the Serafall Leviathan, born Serafall Sitri, Sona's elder sister who had been chosen as the devil lord. She had tendencies to care greatly when it comes to her little sister.

With a loud sound, she destroyed the door that separated the corridor and the office. She entered the room and found the figure she look for calmly standing while staring outside of the window.

"Sirzech." She said with freezing tone that seemed able to freeze almost anything.

"Finally you had come Serafall, I was wondering when you will come." The devil lord Lucifer calmly answered.

Knew that she was being waited, she understood that Sirzech knew what she wanted.

"Explain."

"Your sister insisted on volunteering to go to Kuoh by her own."

Hearing his answer, she became angrier and made the whole room frozen except for herself and her colleague.

"You know you can stop her from going there."

He knew she was right. He can stop or even coerce her to stay in the underworld, where it was safe from the clutch of the dragon that made him banished her own sister last night. Maybe in his heart, he partly blamed Sona for she cannot stop Rias, even though she had aware of it before it was too late. Or, because he thought Sona was Issei's accomplice. The plan they made was neat, made him less suspecting toward the host of the Boosted Gear. That made the Lucifer suspicious of their relationship, especially after Sona told him that he was part of her student council officers.

"I apologize, Serafall, I won't deny that I sent her back there might be because I blamed her for not stopping Rias until something like yesterday happened."

"My sister was not supposed to be your sister's babysitter, Sirzech."

"I know, Sona told me that she had quite good relationship with the Red Dragon Emperor, Hyoudou Issei, and I wanted to know whether he keep his word or not." Sirzech said. He knew that Serafall will be even colder to him but something unexpected happened. Rather than anger, she loosened her expression and on the same second she did, all of the surrounding ice melted, surprising the Lucifer.

Serafall reacted to the Red Dragon Emperor's name. Hyoudou Issei, or Ise-chan she called him. Someone who had caused so much sadness for her sister, though, she can't blame him or anything, his parents were murdered in front of his very eyes. It would be bad for his mental health to stay at that house.

And now, he turned out as the Red Dragon Emperor… human who born the Longinus tier Sacred Gear, Boosted Gear. Now she pouted at the conclusion that Sona had met with Issei. Not because she doesn't want them to be together, but because Sona didn't tell her anything that she had found Issei. She was also worried about his situation.

She remembered that Issei was taken by his aunt, Hisako, to somewhere far from his former home. Then she remembered that she heard the reason of last night was because Rias tried to kidnap his aunt. She doesn't being informed wrong right? If they speak the same person as she is, then kidnapping? Getting slaughtered in return should be the real conclusion.

"Hey, Sirzech-chan, does his aunt named Hisako?"

He was surprised by Serafall's question that he ignored her playful mood had already returned.

"How do you know that, Serafall?"

Even though he returned a question, Serafall took it as correct answer.

Then she started laughing, a large laughter at that.

"Ahahahaha! Trying to kidnap Hisako-chan! That's the funniest thing I heard in a while! Ahahahaha! My tummy! Hahaha!"

It took a while until her laughter ended, until she was panting for air and relieved her stomach hurting from too much laughter.

"Do you know them Serafall?"

"Yes."

"What do you know about them?"

"Do I look like I will tell you about them after what you had done?" Serafall asked while smiling, but her eyes aren't, aren't at all.

At the day of the festival, she took full brunt of Hisako's strength that left her wondered, how can a human can be that strong, although Serafall leaned toward magic doesn't mean she neglected her physical training. Yet, she cannot break free from Hisako's body lock that prevented her from doing suicide. The only woman devil lord was truly ashamed of that occurrence that she begged Sona to never spill any beans about it.

"Well, now that Hisako-chan mixed in, I have an advice for you Sirzech-chan, be careful with secrets, especially regarding your sister's peerage, or should I say former peerage? Well, either is fine I guess. Good bye. See you tomorrow."

Without waiting for any respond, she left the room while smiling and kindly fixed the victim of her anger earlier, like nothing ever happened to it.

After Sona failed to meet with Issei, Serafall deployed her peerage and people employed by Sitri family to search for Hisako and her nephew. She started to dig around for information about Hisako and found few intriguing things about her. One of them was she was coincidentally deployed to protect some VIPs in the town where almost a hundred stray devils appeared at same time. But, she abandoned her escort mission and decided to repel the strays which caused her mission to fail. One of them was murdered while the other one was kidnapped. Then few days after that, her sister and brother in law were killed by serial killer, creating impetus for her to vanish without any trace along with her nephew who had changed after he watched his parents murdered in front of his eyes.

Then, she found that incident was no coincidence, someone orchestrated the whole incident to kidnap a child. Serafall suspected that Sirzech might be the one behind it all, since Rias 'saved' Akeno who was hunted by her own family easily.

"Geez Sona-chan… if you had found him you should've tell me…" Serafall complained while blushing a little as she walking to exit the building, she touched her lips lightly while remembering their first meeting and then shuddered in fear when remembering Hisako's killing intent directed toward her.

"Ah… but Hisako-chan is scary… I wonder if she had forgives me already…" Serafall muttered as she giggled, "Even though she desperately denying it, she was angry because she recognized it…."

Not only for Sona, even for Serafall, that meeting was precious, because it was the day she let off one of her first time.

"I should pay them a visit soon." Serafall said cheerfully.

She left the building while striding happily, greeting every single person she passed cheerfully, encouraging them with good works, but no one felt happy about it, they were crept and scared out by her sudden change of attitude in short time instead.

* * *

 _ **This is the end of chapter 13, thanks for reading as always :D**_

 _ **I will put the list from now on : Raynare, Sona, Tsubaki, Ruruko, Serafall, Kalawarner, Akeno, Irina, mysterious OC 1, mysterious OC 2, Ravel, Rossweisse, Katerea, [Aika] (Trial, higher chance to be stricken from the list, hope that my imagination is high enough to put her in the harem :P).**_

 _ **Review reply as usual :D**_

 _ **LightningBlade49 : Maybe, maybe not XD**_

 _ **darth56 : Well, Issei and Raynare kept Sona in the dark because of her own safety since literally the one who made the plan was their mortal enemy. Thanks for the compliment but I think I'm still far from being the best, especially with my 6 years old English grammar XD**_

 _ **NinjaFang1331 : Thank you :D**_

 _ **Ryuujin96 : Thank you, I hoped it was nasty enough as her punishment XD**_

 _ **dragonsayianblue : There's a chance that I will made her join the khaos brigade but who knows Xd**_

 _ **Xerzo LotCN : Thank for your review, like my previous answer, it was matter of preference and matter of understanding.  
**_

 _ **If you don't understand why Azazel had something to do with it then you don't read the novel, you'd only read words.**_

 _ **If you think this is canonly ntr then this fic definitely not recommended for you who seek such canonly pairing.  
**_

 _ **DarkJaden : First, yes it is not permanent, Sirzech could reinstate her immediately. Second, it was anything for his 'prize' and Issei wanted three wishes. Third, Rias was stripped of her ranks, which means her rank as high class devil or I should write her status or title instead for misunderstanding(sorry don't have beta so no one really pointed it out, but it was similar I think, though rank would sound more military), she was demoted to low class devil. without rank one cannot have a peerage I think.**_

 _ **It was not nice to say everyone being brain dead XD and for my hating, I dislike Xenovia much more than Rias :p**_

 _ **Thanks for pointing those few points :D**_

 _ **antifanboy : Thank you for stating your opinion even when you are late XD**_

 _ **I think that was fan fiction is for, letting your imagination to gone wild XD**_

 _ **I've decided for Vali to be man again, I don't really think too much when I thought to make him a fem!, must be influenced by good Fem!Vali stories :P**_

 _ **Sirzech might sound cowardly too, but he can't just lick his spit back in front of so many people and then Rias shows that kind of attitude so yeah, he used it as a lesson for his sister.**_

 _ **I hope you wrote your stories in English so I can read it XD**_

 _ **That's quite shocking about reverse harem is more exist than normal harem D: but let's drop that reverse harem topic.**_

 _ **Guest : Thanks.**_

 _ **Sennybee98 : Thanks, but eternal gratitude might be too much XD**_

 _ **i didnt log in : Thanks but you might be called brain dead by certain someone XD**_

 _ **Thedevilgamer : Thank you for your suggestion but I already prepared something to make Issei stronger :D**_

 _ **DdraigTrueEmperor9 : Thanks for the review, there's a good chance that I do that but who knows~**_

 _ **With his words, hate could be felt I think. And Ravel's part, Issei didn't deceive her, he did that to rouse Raiser's anger so he would not suspicious on what he will do next, Ravel on her part was trying to protect his brother who in a sense was, more useful to repopulate the clan.**_

 _ **I still haven't decided her reaction, falling in love maybe? XD as for Phenex family's reaction, it need to wait another chapter.**_

 _ **At first I decided to make Hisako fallen after the peace summit, then after a certain day I read a manga, it came to me how to maintain her angel status. For that maybe a hint how she maintain it, everything lies on the number of her wings and the number of her card. XD  
**_

 _ **Sorry for Kuroka. True that pairing her with Issei would be very easy, but I wanted her with Vali instead.**_

 _ **Freeing her sister and secured a safe place doesn't always need to be paid with falling in love, I want to compare it with SWAT or something similar but, with difference of obligation, I can't XD**_

 _ **For Katerea, I already found a good flow to have her join the list for real :D**_

 _ **bhicky93 : Thank you here you go.**_

 _ **shadowwriter01 : Okay I had no comment to that part XD**_

 _ **Well, at least she's free to love someone :D**_

 _ **Their reaction will have to wait for the next chap.**_

 _ **Zaralann : Thank you, I might or might not make that XD**_

 _ **Cf96 : Thank you.**_

 _ **RangerElk76 : Yes she is, brought unladylike XD**_

 _ **SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan : Thank you for pushing through the errors and for liking my concept, I will try to do your advice and made this story more readable XD**_

 _ **aten92 : Well thank you :) but somehow your review this time is quite hard to read and understand, after reading it few times I get the gist though.**_

 _ **And truthfully I don't understand Spanish(I thought it was Portuguese at first and thanks to google translate). I don't think I will add Gabriel and Penemue, Yasaka is a chance though, but let's see how it will turn out, I don't really want to increase the list at the moment.**_

 _ **if you mean the reaction from Azazel's colleagues? It will be on the later course.**_

 _ **Stratos263 : Thank you for your reviews :)**_

 _ **frankieu : Thank you, there's a good chance that I will make her join khaos brigade though.**_

 _ **WolkaiserDrake : Thank you, I hope you continue to do so.**_

 _ **The number 4 : Yeah... you might be right... sorry too XD**_

 _ **Blue eyes Pendulum Dragon : Thank you, here you go :D**_

 _ **Azrael Voorhees : Thanks, I'll try to find another one later XD**_

 _ **sevenpath : Thank you, here you go the continuation :D**_

 _ **This might be the last time I answer reviews like this XD**_

 _ **Farcast out~**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hello it's been a while again, does everyone excited for season 4?**_

 _ **I'm quite excited myself. We can get to see some t*ts!**_

 _ **ahem, without any further joke,**_

 _ **I present you chapter 13**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Too lazy to write it here, please read chapter one's disclaimer.**_

* * *

After the breakfast and watching the video letter from Ravera Phenex, they went to school. Ravel also went with them because they need to empty the apartment from people, though the rest was not their job.

Ravel went with them to see what kind of school she will enroll. The boys and girls were astonished when they saw Ravel walk together with Sona, Issei, Raynare, and Asia. They thought that she will be a new transfer student. On the front hall, Sona instructed Issei to bring Ravel to the student council office while she will arrange Ravel's transfer and Rias' dropout procedure.

Since Rias was no longer around, Raynare and Asia went to the classroom ahead of Issei and let him to escort the Phenex young lady alone.

When they arrived at the office, few people already inside.

"Good morning." Issei greeted them.

"That was a crazy stunt you did last night, Hyoudou-kun." Tsubaki said in reprimanding tone. For a month working together had made Tsubaki's hostility toward Issei reduced to the point of she thought him as fellow officer of student council.

This was all part of Sona's plan. Recruiting Issei as student council member would allow Tsubaki to observe the brunette boy's behavior. The black haired king realized something when her queen knew about Issei being her first love. That Tsubaki knew Issei was the reason for her king to work hard and acquired her evil pieces earlier than her peers, carving her name in the history as the youngest child to receive it, making her anxious about her position as queen. Issei himself never pry to their duties as devil, he limited himself assist them on the school and student council duties.

"I did what I need to do. Kaichou told me to bring Ravel-san here." Issei said as he moved to the side, revealing Ravel fully.

"Greetings, Ravel Phenex-sama, I am Shinra Tsubaki, Sona-sama's queen." Tsubaki said as she bowed toward Ravel.

"You may raise your head, also, there's no need for formality, just call me Ravel."

Tsubaki then raised her head, from behind her already trotting the remaining people in the room.

"Nice to meet you Ravel-san, I'm Hanakai Momo, Sona-kaichou's bishop, please make me your acquaintance."

"I'm Kusaka Reya, Sona-kaichou's bishop, just like Momo-chan, nice to meet you Ravel-chan."

"Nice to meet you Ravel-san, I'm Nimura Ruruko, Sona-kaichou's pawn, it would be good if we can be friends."

Ravel was taken aback a little by Ruruko's remark, no one truly offered to be her friend, secretly she look forward to it.

"Nice to meet you three, please take care of me while I'm here."

"Please come in Ravel-san, we're really sorry that we cannot have everyone to accompany you when we the class started."

"It's alright. Everyone has their respective duties, do not worry about me."

"There are also another three members of student council…"

"Yes, I am aware of it, I had met them at the front gate."

Earlier, they had met with Tsubasa, Tomoe, and Genshiro while they inspecting the students.

"Is that so, then come in Ravel-chan, we had snacks for you~"

Ravel's both hands get caught by the bishops and she was being herded toward a table that filled with sweets on the top. Tsubaki followed them and leaving Issei together with Ruruko.

"Issei-senpai, are you okay?" Ruruko asked worriedly, she saw the news and the reruns of the fight, she saw Raiser tried to burn Issei's hand he caught and yelped in worry. She doesn't want to see the young dragon to be hurt, even though he appeared fine.

"I'm sorry to worry you Nimura-san, but as you can see, there's no wound or burn mark right?" Issei said while showing his hands to Ruruko. "If you don't go to Ravel-san now, she might think that you are lying about being her friend."

Ruruko slightly blushing, "You are right, but you are truly, truly not hurt right, Issei-senpai?"

"Yes, I don't lie to you." Issei nodded.

A relief expression appeared in Ruruko's face.

"See you later Issei-senpai." Ruruko said as she walked toward Ravel who had troubled expression because of her seniors.

Issei went to the class after his job escorting Ravel done. His classmate was crowded because they saw new potential prospect of transfer student. People especially interested because of her drill hair style and the fact that she was seen together with Issei and co.

After school, Sona informed her peerage about her decision to move in with Ravel, even though the student council officers understood her true intention, they were in awe because she can make it sounds so logical.

Yuuto and Koneko also will move in since they will be temporary knight and rook for Ravel as she stays in the Kuoh.

* * *

At later time, Kyoto.

Hisako and Akeno who were relaxing in the inn after visiting Shuri's grave and Hisako's deceased sister, Mariko, who was Issei's mother. The grave was located in the cemetery at the outskirt of the city so they used teleport to save time and as precaution to avoid meeting with her parents.

Hisako's phone then ringing, she received an email with picture attached. It was a picture of Asia and Raynare with picture of their new house/mansion. It was few floors higher than it can be fitted in the picture.

"What is this!?" Hisako shouted in surprise and startled Akeno who was nearby.

"What's wrong Hisako-sama?" Akeno asked.

Hisako then showed Akeno her phone. "Look at this Akeno-chan, my apartment changed into a mansion!" Her one flat apartment changed into full scale western mansion.

"My, it looks good, I wonder if I can move in with you?" Akeno said rather in festive tone.

"Well, I don't really mind if you moved in Akeno-chan. But aren't they built it too fast?"

"Not really, construction work like this usually finished in half day as long there's enough budget." Akeno answered.

"Devils are scary…" Hisako muttered.

"Fallen angels and Angels should be able to do the same." Akeno giggled.

While chatting, an attendant voice came from the other side of the door.

"Pardon my intrusion, mistresses." The hostess said.

"Yes? Please come in."

The hostess opened the door after Hisako let her to.

"I'm sorry to disturb your rest but there are visitors that asking your name with a bit insistence." The hostess informed.

Hisako became wary of the so called visitors.

"Is it Shiki or Himejima?" Hisako asked.

"No, the ones who came to visit claimed to be Tsukumo, written as ninety nine. She said that you will understand." The hostess answered.

The reincarnated angel sighed when the name was heard, it was a secret code. Secret code created by the current head of Himejima clan, Himejima Suzaku, for Hisako. And the fact that the name was heard, she knew Suzaku had come to visit them.

"This is troublesome…" She muttered.

"Who is this Tsukumo, Hisako-sama?" Akeno asked.

"Ah… You might want to meet her Akeno-chan."

"There were two visitors, both has similar facial feature with the young lady there, I wonder if they were her family?" The hostess asked after she saw Akeno's appearance behind Hisako.

Her question were sending chills to Hisako's spine, both… that means two people had similar feature to Akeno, she knew that, Suzaku and Akeno, despite being a cousin they look more like a sister but the other one… she was… dead. Not to mention that she and Akeno had just visited her grave.

Akeno also realized it, she quickly ran outside of the room passed Hisako and the hostess.

"Akeno-chan!" Hisako tried to stop her but it was no avail.

"Hostess-san, is it true that there are two who had similar face to Akeno-chan?"

"Yes." The hostess answered while she was shocked by Akeno's sudden change of mood.

"Thank you Hostess-san." Hisako thanked the hostess and ran following Akeno to the lobby.

Arriving at the lobby, Hisako could hear the sound of Akeno's crying. She was crying on the bosom of the person who was sitting on the wheelchair while her head being caressed gently. Suzaku was standing behind the person on the wheelchair. She had fond smile plastered on her face.

Hisako herself tried her best to contain her tears after she identified the person on the wheelchair. It was no doubt that the person on the wheelchair was Akeno's mother, Shuri. She wanted to know how she could survive after her heart was pierced but she swallowed her question in an overpowering sense of relief.

Shuri then noticed Hisako stood not far from them. She smiled at her while continuing to stroke her daughter's head to calm her down.

"It's been a while, Hisako-chan." Shuri said clearly even Akeno's sob filled the lobby.

"Yes, it's been a while Shuri-neesama." She greeted her with her voice shaking. She could no longer able to contain her tears after hearing Shuri's gentle voice.

Xxxxxxxxxx

After taking a picture to inform Hisako about the new house, they entered the mansion. It was six stories tall mansion with rooftop garden.

Inside it, three people had already expecting them. Issei and Raynare recognized three of them since they met during the meeting between Rias and Raiser. They were Raiser's peerage members, two pawn maids, Marion and Burent, and the knight Siris.

"Welcome, Ravel-sama, Sona-sama and co."

Marion stood out to the front and greeted Ravel and Sona. They replied with a nod.

"Has Onii-sama wakes up?" Ravel asked worriedly.

Three of them then raised their head and Marion answered, "Yes, Raiser-sama had already regained his consciousness this morning, he insisted to go here after he learned about what happened to you, but madam successfully persuaded him in mean time."

"That's relieving news." Ravel muttered, she was quite worried about her brother's condition and that he will do something rash like to challenge Issei again. She made mental note to personally contact him later.

"Everyone, let me introduce them, this is my brother's pawns, Marion and Burent, And this one is one of his knight, Siris." Ravel introduced them as she pointing each of them. They bowed after they were introduced.

"We will act as guardians for Ravel-sama. Raiser-sama specifically asked us to protect her from the Red Dragon Emperor-sama." Marion explained.

Everyone then glanced toward Issei who 'kidnapped' Ravel, most of them smiling wryly too.

"I won't do anything inappropriate to Ravel-san. That would be ungrateful to her family who allowed us to live here." Issei said.

Marion then grinned, "Ravera-sama on the other hand let you do anything to Ravel-sama as long you get Ravel-sama's consent." She said.

That instant Ravel's face became red.

"Wh-wh-what mother is thinking!" Ravel shouted while flustered. Most of the girls chuckled in amusement. Ravel became redder because of her own family embarrassed her in front of many people.

"My… look like Issei-kun is really popular." Raynare chuckled.

"I'm jealous of you Hyoudou!" Genshiro screamed and earned giggle from the Sitri Peerage girls. He was envious that the popular silent prince getting more girl flocking to him.

Koneko and Yuuto didn't change their expression for most of the time. They were observing Issei and his relationship with Sona and her peerage, because Sirzech suspected that Sona and Issei working together in the incident last night so they were tasked to find proof, but only Yuuto seemed care to do it, Akeno aside, Koneko lost her trust in Rias because of last night, she'd only agreed to this because she wanted to be away from underworld, where she was persecuted for having a sister who now was criminal with the highest level of danger.

"We know that everyone was tired but please allow us to guide you through the house."

Everyone then followed Marion, Burent, and Siris as they touring around the new house. On the first floor, there are lobby, several styles of living room, dining room, kitchen, several rooms for servant, and offices. Bedrooms were located on second, third, fourth, and fifth floor, each floor has twelve rooms. Hisako's, Issei's, and Ravel's room were located on the second floor. It was decided that Raynare, Asia, and Sona will occupy the room on second floor, while the remaining girls get the third floor. Yuuto and Genshiro were getting the room on fourth floor.

The sixth floor only had a single room. It was built to accommodate big meeting, it was too big that can be used for assembly instead of meeting. On the rooftop, small garden and few empty plots for people who wanted to do gardening were built. After the visible main house, they toured the basement. Hot spring bath and spa were placed on left side of the first floor of the basement along with a room for Phenex family ritual to make the phoenix tears. On the opposite side, there was large room for warehouse. It was still empty for the most part since it was only filled with furnitures that came from the apartment room Hisako rented.

On the second floor, gym and pool for physical training and on the third floor, wide arena for sparring and mock battle was built, it also can be used for tracking course because it was built even wider than the house.

After the tour ended, everyone prepared their respective room. Issei asked Raynare to put his bag to his room and went to kitchen. He was inspecting the new cooking tools that brought with the new house. When he checked the fridge, it seemed that the maids hasn't gone for shopping, the fridge was new but the things inside it was the same as the previous one and it wasn't enough for everyone. But, since everyone was busy to decorate their own room, he decided to go shopping by himself, but when he reached the door, someone called him.

"Issei-senpai, where are you going?" Ruruko asked him as she saw Issei were leaving.

"Ah, Nimura-san, I will go to supermarket to buy the ingredients for dinner and breakfast, the remaining ingredients in the fridge aren't enough for everyone." Issei explained.

"Can I go with you?" Ruruko requested.

After choosing her room, she'd only put her bag and baggage that she stored in her dimension storage. She knew that Issei would be alone in the kitchen for a while since everyone would be busy with their room. She had something to tell him.

The fragrance of determination and sadness mingled can be smelled from Ruruko.

"Sure." Issei answered. Ruruko then immediately move to Issei's side and left the house together with him.

Halfway to the supermarket, there's a small park where Raynare and Asia usually training.

"Hey, Issei-senpai, can we stop at the park, I had something to tell you." Ruruko said as she pointed at the park which already empty.

"Sure." Issei answered.

They both entered the park. The silence that shrouded them has yet to be subsided. Ruruko then took few steps in front of Issei, she silently trying to determine herself to finally give up on him. She doesn't want to be a nuisance on relationship between Issei and her king, Sona.

After gathering her courage, she turned her back and faced the host of Boosted Gear.

"Issei-senpai, I like you… but I had decided to give up on you."

"Why?" Issei asked.

"What's why? Isn't it obvious that I don't want to disturb your relationship with Sona-Kaichou?"

"Not that. Why are you crying if you had decided to give up?"

Without realizing, Ruruko's cheeks already wet from her own tears.

"This is…" Ruruko muttered as she tried to erase her tears.

"The truth is you don't want to give up right?" Issei asked. He knew that Ruruko was lying.

"But… if I don't stop now… Sona-Kaichou will surely notice my feeling to you sooner or later…" Ruruko muttered sadly.

"Everyone had already noticed it though. Even Saji-san and Asia-san had noticed it." Issei nonchalantly revealed the truth.

"EH!" Ruruko genuinely surprised, she thought that she hid it good.

But, her face turned into pale because Sona knew she had a crush on Issei.

"Sona-chan was rather glad that you like me though." Issei said to calm her down as he sniffed her anxiety.

This time Ruruko's face flushed red, she feels like to retort after being teased.

"Sona-Kaichou you dummy! Even though I mustered my courage to give up on Issei-senpai!" Ruruko shouted her heart out.

"She might angry at you for that one." Issei said.

Finally realized what she'd just said, she pleaded, "Issei-senpai, please keep it a secret!"

"I understand." The young dragon answered.

"Hey… Issei-senpai… I… can I really continue to like you without being hated by Sona-Kaichou?" Ruruko asked with her tone filled with anxiety, she likes Issei but in the other hand, she also doesn't want to be hated by her king.

"I don't know. But when she said she was glad that you like me, it was no lie." The young dragon answered.

Ruruko's cheeks flushed red again this time. Now that she thought about it, it was different mindset between human and non-human. Sona was born a devil. She had watched her father had several mistresses so it might be normal for her. Whilst Ruruko was reincarnated devil who born human, in japan no less where only monogamy was approved.

"Then Issei-senpai… do you know I like you from Sona-kaichou?" Ruruko asked. But she knew that her king won't reveal such delicate matter directly to him.

"No, I knew about it from before since you occasionally release same smell as aunt Hisako when she together with her fiancée toward me." Issei answered, it made another question popped on her mind.

"Smell?" Ruruko asked and Issei nodded as answer.

"Living beings like human or animal released smell according to their current feeling, but it was too faint for anyone to smell it." The young dragon explained. "By knowing the characteristic of the smell I can guess what they currently thinking."

It was quite shocking for Ruruko that Issei had that kind of ability. "That's cheat ability!" she screamed.

After she thought about the young dragon's ability, she sighed and muttered, "Geez… now I feel stupid for keeping my feeling a secret to someone who can identify anybody's feeling accurately…"

"I'm sorry."

Ruruko chuckled when Issei apologizing to her.

"Issei-senpai, there are at least three girls took liking of you right now, maybe more in the future, what will you do?" Ruruko asked curiously.

"I don't know. I don't even know whether I'm capable to return your feeling or Sona-chan's or Raynare-san's." Issei's shoulders slightly dropping, he was wondering why the girls can like him to that extent when he cannot return their feelings for indefinite time.

Ruruko heard about Issei's circumstances when Sona and Raynare told the people in student council. She knew that he was robbed of his emotions when his transformation goes wrong. It was really difficult to know what he's thinking. Even the words he spoke were hard to believe because he'd always said it with flat tone. But if one had got used to it, they can feel his faint emotion. Like just now, he'd truly care for people close to him.

The first year then move few steps closer to Issei.

"I know you can, Issei-senpai." Ruruko encourages. Issei knew from her smell that she truly believes in him. Believe that he can return the feeling to people who also care for him, not only hers.

Smile unconsciously appeared on Issei's lips. Making the first year devil blushed from the unexpected treats.

"What's wrong Nimura-san?" Issei asked as he got closer to Ruruko whose face look like will explode any moment.

"So you can smile… Issei-senpai." She muttered while her body fuming sweet smell for Issei.

"Look like I always smiling when something good happened lately." Issei said not with his usual flat tone, it was happy tone.

"It seems the time when you return everyone's feeling might not be so far away." Ruruko said as she smiled. It was great to see him smile like that.

"Yes." Issei answered, he now can relate why Sona doesn't resent Ruruko for being her love rival, her positive attitude could easily infect him.

Then Ruruko hugged Issei's arm, she had a good plan to get closer to Issei. "Let's go, we should go shopping before anyone started suspicious of us, Issei-oniichan!" She said.

Issei was slightly confused that Ruruko suddenly calling him with Onii-chan.

"Onii-chan?" Issei asked.

"You clearly lack of little sister's affection, that's why I will be your little sister! And that way I could get closer to you more than Sona-kaichou or Yuuma-senpai!" Ruruko leaked her true thought. It was no use to hide it from Issei if he could figure someone's feeling through the pheromones. Ignoring the latter statement, Issei thought that Ruruko might be sad if he reject her so he allowed her to call him that, besides when he was younger, he always wanted a sibling.

"I'm counting on you, Ruruko." Issei said. He called her name because he accepted her to be his sibling. The younger brunette flushed red from it.

The newly formed sibling went to shopping for dinner.

* * *

Grigori secret prison

A man with Goatee and golden colored bangs stood at a rather large door, there was a small opening to the room beyond the door. Inside it, a man was bound by his hands and legs.

It was secret prison where only the Cadre rank fallen angels know, it was built by Azazel in case he need to imprison cadre leveled fallen angel who rebelled against him. The chains used was imbued with special magic to suppress the strength and magic that even the creator of the chains cannot break free.

"Yo, still alive?" The man in goatee asked mischievously, he knew that the man inside the cell was alive.

"Bastard, I'll kill you when I'm free!" Without raising his face, he growled because he knew who came for him.

The man in goatee smirked at the lively prisoner he opened the door and let himself in.

"I have a proposal for you. This will be the last time I propose something to you. I don't think this is a bad deal for you, despite of your attitude, you are quite important figure here after all." Azazel said as he showed his proposal to the prisoner.

Azazel had several times come to visit and propose something to change his rebellious mind but every time he failed, the governor thought to send the person in the cell to cocytus since he is dangerous for his plan of peace.

The man inside the cell raised his face, revealing his grim and scary expression. He carefully read every single word of the proposal and smirked evilly, he found the proposal to be interesting. He thought that it might be better than his own plan.

"I'm game with your proposal. Why don't you propose this much earlier, bastard!" he growled.

"My bad, I don't even think you would accept it either."

"If I know that your proposal is one thing behind your plan for peace I would support you, Azazel."

"Is that so?" Azazel laughed, this proposal of his was just a secret amusement for him but it was Hisako who told him to make it known, she said that it might be popular with warmongers in his group.

"However, since you tried to betray us, I can't let you free without punishment and I need proof of your earnest apology, Kokabiel."

"Tsk! Fine as proof that I won't betray you again, I will tell you about everything I know about Khaos Brigade and the one who orchestrated that exiled holy maiden."

Large grin appeared on the goatee's face. As he thought, his prisoner knew about the terrorist group that worries him lately and as bonus, he willing to share the truth about Asia.

"Deal, I will give you a task, if you complete this task without a hitch, then I will punish you no more." Azazel said as he flicked his finger and that instant, the chains that bound Kokabiel were released.

* * *

Without knowing such conversation happened, the brunette siblings finished their shopping for dinner. While chatting with light mood on the way home, Issei noticed a smell from Koneko and devil he doesn't recognize at the park where Ruruko made him her brother.

"What's wrong Issei-oniichan?" Ruruko asked when she noticed Issei suddenly stop speaking.

"In the park ahead Toujou-san seemed cowering in fear in front of someone." Issei answered. The smell of fear was mixed in and quite strong one on top of that.

Ruruko immediately put the plastic bags she carried into her dimensional storage, "Who is with her?" She asked worriedly, she was getting ready for immediately go to save Koneko.

"It is a devil I don't recognize but she had similar smell with Toujou-san, like a family kind of smell." Issei answered.

The younger brunette jerked in fear, she once heard about Koneko's condition, that her sister was dangerous criminal with the highest rank. Smelling Ruruko's fear, Issei quickly put the bag he was holding to his own dimensional storage.

"This is bad! Koneko-chan's elder sister is a wanted criminal!" Ruruko desperately shouted. She was afraid that Koneko would be hurt by her sister.

"Let's go." Issei said and received a nod as answer before both of the brunette run toward the park. He tried to match Ruruko's pace but it might make them late before her sister does anything to her.

There's one thing that Issei didn't tell Ruruko yet, it was that from Koneko's sister, the sad smell was quite strong.

"I'll go ahead." Issei said.

It was the best decision. Ruruko also knew that Ise was much faster than her.

"Un!" She answered quickly and Issei immediately increased his speed.

He spotted two girls in the park and just as quick, he stood between them, tried to protect the white haired cat devil from the black haired cat devil.

"Are you alright Toujou-san?" Issei asked.

"Hyoudou-senpai… Un…" Koneko muttered. She smelled little relieved that Issei appeared albeit little abrupt.

Issei then turned to the elder sister, "I'm Hyoudou Issei, who are you miss?" he politely asked.

She grinned in amusement, "I'm Kuroka, Shirone's elder sister, good that we meet here, Red Dragon Emperor-san, this way I can thank you for releasing Shirone from Gremory." She answered.

"Koneko-chan!" Ruruko called loudly as she lunged the white haired devil hugging her tightly to protect her.

"Are you alright? She didn't hurt you right?"

Her question to Koneko made Kuroka raised her brow in irritate.

"Hey that's rude! I won't hurt Shirone ever!" Kuroka claimed. She put some pressure toward Ruruko who she thought made a rude comment about her.

The brunette girl was shook in fear under that pressure but she knew Issei was nearby, the fact he didn't reacted must be because she hasn't hostile to them yet.

"There's no telling that you won't when you gone insane."

Kuroka chuckled. "Ah, that one huh, let me tell you something girl, I'd never gone insane from senjutsu. It was only a cover up for the true reason why I killed my own king. And supposedly to make Shirone feared her own potential so the tragedy of 'going insane' won't repeat on Gremory."

"I see, supposedly what you said is true, then why did you kill your own king?"

"Because he cannot abide the condition we had agreed upon, the condition I joined his peerage was that he will never touch Shirone. But after seeing my senjutsu power, he secretly experimenting Shirone to acquire senjutsu for his own, so yeah, I killed him in blind rage after I found out that Shirone was in critical condition because of his experiment." Kuroka's body was shaking with anger, remembering her sister's condition when she found out her king's folly made her angry at herself. And Issei sensed that.

"I take it you are here to take Toujou-san with you?" Issei asked.

"Yes." Kuroka raised her wariness as she answered him. She was expecting Issei would stop her from achieving her objective. But betraying her expectation or maybe including the expectation Koneko and Ruruko had in him. He turned toward Koneko and kneeled in front of her who was hugged by Ruruko.

"Toujou-san, go with you sister." He said with firm tone. The three girls surprised with his sudden command. "Everything that come from her mouth after I arrived here were no lie."

Ruruko almost tried to deny Issei but she decided not to after Issei assured Koneko that her sister was telling the truth them. Koneko on the other hand cannot fully trust Issei. The worry smell spreading from her.

"Koneko-chan… your sister didn't like what people said about her, she doesn't even try to kill us just to take you with her…" Ruruko said after she got off from Koneko, she thought that the rook's sister not as bad as the rumor says, mostly because Issei trusted her enough to let Koneko go with her. "She left you because you were in critical condition and need medical attention. She never had thought to abandon you even once."

"Ruruko…" Koneko muttered, she was shocked that Ruruko suddenly had a change of heart to help her sister.

"I don't know what people said especially... Gremory-senpai and her family about your sister to you but, she adores you more than anyone in this world, isn't that right Kuroka-san?" Ruruko shot a question toward Kuroka, caught her off guard.

"Ah! Yeah… Shirone is an important family member…" Kuroka said as she blushed, she also didn't expect that Ruruko would help her to convince Koneko to go with her either, not to mention that the brunette girl put a good word for her.

"You heard that right, Shirone-chan?" Ruruko smiles calls Koneko by her real name, the name that her parents gave to her, making her cry in happiness. She had never really fond of the name Rias gave to her, it made her feels like a pet but she had no other choice to receive it to survive.

Surprised by her sister sudden sobbing, Kuroka panicked and unconsciously moved closer toward her sister. She wanted to pat her head and calm her down but she doesn't know that her sister would actually accept her and got her role stolen by Ruruko who also wetted her cheeks with tears. She knew that Shirone just shed her tears because she relieved.

"Thank you Ruruko…" Shirone thanked Ruruko as they pulled off from each other.

"No problem, Shirone-chan."

The white haired devil turned toward Issei as she erased her tears with her sleeves.

"Thank you Hyoudou-senpai…"

"Yes."

Shirone stood up then she walked toward her sister with fond smile… meanwhile Ruruko and Issei also stood up and watched over them.

"Nee-sama… what you said earlier wasn't a lie right?"

"Yes, I swear in the name of our parents, I will never lie to you again Shirone… not after I lied about protecting you… This time for sure I will protect you."

"I don't want to always get protected, I want to be strong to protect nee-sama too."

Kuroka then hugged her sister tightly. She doesn't want to get separated like in the past ever again with her sister. Shirone returned her sister's hug. She was being remembered about her sister's warmth that she hadn't feel for years.

"Yes, we will protect each other this time, promise?"

Shirone answered with "Un."

Both of their odor had became happy for some time now, Issei thought that he doesn't need to separated them once more.

"I will go wherever you go Nee-sama."

"We will not get separated ever again Shirone…"

After satisfied with hugging each other they turned toward Issei and Ruruko.

"Once again, thank you Ruruko, Hyoudou-senpai."

"Thank you, Ruru-chin, Issei-chin."

They both bowed toward the brunette duo.

"It would be better for her to be with you rather than with strangers, right?" Issei said ignoring the new nickname he'd just got.

"Issei-chin, be careful, before long the white one will come to visit you." Kuroka informed. She knew that he will not stay silent after he knew that his rival was not so weak. As thanks for helping her, at least she would inform Issei to be careful.

When the white was mentioned, even the predecessors cannot hide their agitation. Not because of their hatred but the excitement to see Issei fight his fated battle.

 ** _[What will you do, Issei?]_** Ddraig asked as the representative.

 _'Nothing at the moment, I'd just hope we don't need to fight.'_ Issei answered.

Ddraig and the predecessor understood Issei's way of thinking and they won't pester him to fight either if he decided not to.

 ** _[That so like you.]_** Ddraig said in amused tone.

Meanwhile, Ruruko became pale, the white mentioned by Kuroka was Issei's fated enemy, enemy brought by his sacred gear.

"By white, do you mean the host of Divine Dividing?" Ruruko asked.

"Yes, I don't doubt that she is worthy to be called the strongest host ever." Kuroka confirmed.

She turned to Issei, she wished that Issei was not so expressionless right now.

"Onii-chan…" Ruruko muttered in worry, she worried that Issei will hurt or worse, die when fighting the white host who had the title of strongest host in the history.

Issei, who smelled strong worry from Ruruko, put his hand on his junior's shoulder.

"Don't worry." He said with flat tone. Her worry subsided a little but it was still quite strong. "Thank you for your warning, Kuroka-san, I will prepare everything when she does come to visit." Issei said.

"Be careful Issei-chin, now we should leave Shirone, before any nuisance come." Kuroka said as she put her hands on Shirone's shoulders.

Shirone nodded as answer, second after a magic circle appeared under them.

"Be careful Hyoudou-senpai, bye bye Ruruko, I will come to visit sometimes, please take care of Yuuto-senpai and Akeno-senpai."

"Yeah… take care of yourself too Shirone-chan."

Shirone waved toward Ruruko before she and her sister vanished inside a magic circle.

"Now, how we explain this to everyone?"

"Ah…" Ruruko muttered after Issei's question sink in. She had another thing coming to worry about before the white one and her brother's fated battle.

* * *

 ** _This is the end of chapter 13, thanks for the read as always :D_**

 ** _Issei's harem list :_** _ **Raynare, Sona, Tsubaki, Ruruko, Serafall, Irina, mysterious OC 1, mysterious OC 2, Ravel, Rossweisse, Katerea, Fem!Vali, Kuroka.**_

 ** _As you can see I removed Akeno and Kalawarner and put Female Vali and Kuroka. Someone challenged my list and get through, I did said I don't want Kuroka on the list but yeah, I got massacred instead… and on his request he asked for Fem!Vali… I got him to dislike Xenovia as much as I am though lolololol._**

 ** _Don't ask about why I didn't put Koneko, I had another thing for her, besides I saw too much of nekoshou sister's sandwich out there and it don't get me excited right now, who knows in the future XD._**

 ** _I decided to remove Akeno and Kalawarner because the former lean more to Hisako rather than Issei and the latter because I can't fit her better… sorry for people who look forward to them XD_**

 ** _Review Reply even though I said I won't do it again :P :_**

 ** _The Storm Master 567 : Thanks :P Berseria is a gem, too bad that the ending was rather a sad one._**

 ** _Dragonsayianblue : This chapter is intermission to the Excalibur arc, look forward to it :D_**

 ** _NinjaFang1331 : Thank you very much :)_**

 ** _Frankieu : Thanks, overprotective grandfather always on demand XP_**

 ** _Stratos263 : Thanks :)_**

 ** _Xerzo LotCN: I think you missed my point, well you are correct, saying you only read word instead of novel was my bad for that I apologize. I was paranoid at that time then I read about your preferential NTR bull and Xenovia too._**

 ** _If you watched the second season then you know that Azazel is in Kuoh at that time, as world leader there's no way he didn't know that Xenovia had Durandal. Do you think he won't offer something to her? That's what I meant by you only read words. I believe you understand the source material well, too well that you don't think anything otherwise, that's why that insult born._**

 ** _I had enough reading your ship preferences, I also had enough explaining things again and again for no result, if you think that my story makes you sad because of the pairing, I believe there are many fanfics that suit your palate out there and no need to bother yourself to read this._**

 ** _I don't know why I even bother to reduce my sleep time just to answer your preferences before… I should be able to sleep for 1 or 2 hours more every time I wanted to release a chapter._**

 ** _Thank you for reading, this might be the last time I will be polite for no result and spend so much time to write something polite to answer you. You should stop doing something for no result too. That would be better for both of us._**

 ** _Darth56 : Thanks, I removed Aika on this chapter, I don't think I can fit her in after this long. I was only thinking to keep the chain of canon events with twists here and there. Also that offer, thank you very much, but I decided to put my faith on Grammarly, I'm turning into NEET who lose hope in humanity! XD_**

 ** _Skyartracer: Thank you but I decided to remove Aika. Sorry._**

 ** _Onishin Tsukitenshi : I decided to remove Kalawarner though and leaving only Raynare XD_**

 ** _Thedevilgamer : Thank you, here you go :)_**

 ** _Guest : I know, but yeah I had given up on it…_**

 ** _Shadowwriter01 : Well, it need to be mentioned for Hisako to beat Issei up once in a while XP, just kidding, you know… putting new setting in middle of ongoing series… ;p_**

 ** _Jharell819 : Thank you very much, my favorite character is Sona._**

 ** _Regfurby: No thanks… if there's a futa I would rather keep the relationship between the futa and the girls. Thanks for sharing that horrifying imagination, I can't get it out of my mind while I wrote this reply… and it might affect how I wrote tales of those three._**

 ** _Cf96 : Thanks._**

 ** _Ryuujin96 : Thanks, I blew it immediately on this chapter though._**

 ** _Redstar Henry : Thank you for reading this story, Well the harem list was more like my wish it to be, maybe I will add more in the later chapter, that was kind of unstable of me lol._**

 ** _When Issei ferried Ravel, it was more like because Ravel had become Issei's property when she laid her life to save her brother. But Issei decided to return her life because he felt that he do something similar to Rias. But it wasn't bad occasion too, she was chosen to oversee Kuoh because of that instead of any other devil that might be as you said, couldn't take a hint._**

 ** _While they can't take a hint, at least they will be wary of his backing, human strong enough to defeat high class devil almost without effort was left unheard for years. Not to mention another Devil Lord whose mood turned to the worse because of her sister was accused to depose someone just because she wanted a territory (They don't know that her mood had change)._**

 ** _I decided to remove Kalawarner though, I just can't fit her in… she always came as good friend instead… sorry…_**

 ** _I also look forward to it Xd. I wanted to give a hint but, I had given several of it throughout the chapters._**

 ** _Farcast run away again~~~_**


End file.
